<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life Time by Snoozinghard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164164">Life Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snoozinghard/pseuds/Snoozinghard'>Snoozinghard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life Time [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alien vs Predator (2004), Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Cunnilingus, Depression, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kind of fucked up, Knotting, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, My First Fanfic, Non-Consensual Touching, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Pseudoscience, Public Sex, Restraints, Scent Kink, Size Difference, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Yautja, kind of exhibitionism and voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:35:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>46,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snoozinghard/pseuds/Snoozinghard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A disease has wiped out 90% of the Yautja female population. The Yautjas are forced to stoop so low as to mate with human females. There are breeders on the clanship, but for those Elite Hunters who want a challenge and lifemate, they can choose from a small selection of women captured straight from Earth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yautja (Predator)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life Time [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>264</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to the dumpster fire that is my first fanfic ever. My imagination has been running crazy with this for awhile so I thought I'd share it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kathryn “Katie” Morrisson is stuck. No, not in any physical capacity. She’s stuck in the thick blanket that many are very familiar with; depression. It doesn’t make much sense on the outside. For one, she is considered attractive. She stands at 5’7” with long dark brown, almost black, hair, hazel eyes and ghost, white skin. She’s skinny and weighs 120 lbs. Two, Katie’s career is taking off. She is a critical care nurse at one of DFW’s top hospitals. She’s never late for work, she is praised for her vigilance and is in good standing with her nurse manager. So, How did it get this way?</p>
<p>	Katie’s life took a downhill turn when she was 21. She had just graduated from nursing school, started her new job and was living in downtown Dallas. She got a call from her father saying that he was diagnosed with stage 4 pancreatic cancer that had metastasized to his brain. Her mother died in labor with her and so Katie’s father raised her solely by himself. He never remarried. He always said that the only woman for him was Katie’s mother. He was also the person Katie was most closest to in her life. In response to the horrific news, Katie moved back home, an hour away from her work, so that she could be with her father and her childhood dog. Her father did not make it past a year. He died and she buried him underneath the old Live Oak tree in her backyard. She chose to stay at her childhood home and take care of her dog, until he died 6 months ago. She buried the dog next to her father underneath the same Live Oak tree. Now, she does not live; she exists.</p>
<p>	She had very few friends when she graduated and she had lost contact with them. She attempted to go out with her coworkers after work multiple times but she still finds that it does not fill the void in her aching heart. She works three 12 hour shifts in a row and takes the rest of the week off. Her work days are always the same: Get up at 5:00 AM, get ready, drive an hour to work, work 12 hours, drive home, shower, eat a frozen tv dinner and go to bed. Her days off usually consist of her completing the bare minimum it takes to survive. She goes to the store, makes dinner, does laundry but never folds it, does the dishes only when they fill up the sink and lay in bed. Needless to say, she is stuck.</p>
<p>	Katie arrived home at 9:00 PM. She parked her car in the garage, shut the garage door and sat in her car. “I don’t think I can do this anymore,” she thought. And with that thought, she got out of her car, went to her father’s office, grabbed a sheet of paper and began to write the following on the kitchen counter:</p>
<p>“I cannot take this life anymore. I exist, I do not live. I have not felt joy in so long and each day is getting harder and harder to go on. To anyone, please do not feel as my passing was your fault. It was my choice. I have tried my best to pull myself out of this wreck but I have failed. I know there is more that I could have done, but I do not have the energy to do it anymore. I have lost my father and my childhood buddy. They lie underneath the old Oak tree out back. Please, bury me next to them. I want to join them in the afterlife with the sun and the leaves above me. Thank you.”</p>
<p>	She left the note on the counter and returned back to her garage. She took multiple microfiber towels that her father had used to wash his car and stuffed them underneath the door so that the fumes won’t escape. She climbs in the car, shuts the door and takes one last deep breath. She reaches for the ignition switch and tur-</p>
<p>BING BING BING BING BING</p>
<p>	With her hand on the ignition switch, she turns to her phone which is face up on the passenger side. The screen alerts her that her cousin Jimmy was calling. Jimmy is her father’s brother’s son. As she let it ring for a few seconds, she sighed and answered it. “Hello?”</p>
<p>“Well if it isn’t little Katie Cat! I’ve been thinking about you,” Jimmy answered.</p>
<p>“That’s very nice, Jimmy. What can I do for you?” Katie smiled lightly. Jimmy and her were close when they were younger. He was the closest thing to a brother that she had. </p>
<p>“Well you know, it’s been awhile. Dad and I are going to go hunting this weekend and we haven’t seen you since the funeral. I want you to come hunt with us, like we use to do growing up.” Jimmy told her.</p>
<p>Katie paused for a moment. Hunting. Her father taught her how to hunt and they would drive to her uncle’s land in East Texas to hunt hogs when the time permitted them to. Her father first made her hunt with a Bushmaster until she 13. </p>
<p>“It’s time for you to move to the more fun stuff,” Her father smiled down at her. They were in the same garage she was currently in. She looked up at him as he pulled a gift wrapped box out of a corner. She didn’t even notice it. “You don’t mean…” she started as she stared doe-eyed at her father. “Yes I do,” Her father grinned. She tore into the box and opened it. It was her very own cross bow. From then on, she hunted boar with crossbows. It was more challenging, which made the reward all the better.</p>
<p>As she stayed quiet, reminiscing on the hunts they used to participate in, Jimmy drew her out of her thoughts. “Uhhhh.. Hello? Earth to Katie Cat? Are you in?” Katie looked down at the ignition switch and decided then. One more hunt. One more hunt to honor her father before she would go meet him. </p>
<p>“You know what, Yeah.. I’m in. I’ll head your ways tomorrow morning.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry if I am not descriptive enough or bad at it. I'm really just running wild with it right now. Let me know what y'all think and if it's something anyone would want me to continue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to chapter 2! Hopefully y'all like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there is one quality that is noticeable about Katie, it’s that she is true to her word. When she woke up at 6:00 AM, she packed all of her camo, casual and sleeping clothes into a duffel bag. She grabbed her newest crossbow and her first crossbow and packed them into the car. She always took two just in case something happened to one or the other. She packed everything else in her car, jumped in, backed out of the garage and headed East. For once, she was excited. </p><p>	The drive took a couple of hours but she finally made it to her Uncle’s land. It was late morning and her Uncle was out on the deck, cleaning his guns. Her uncle’s hair was completely silver and his thick beard was mostly grey with some dark brown hairs scattered within it. As she approached, his blue eyes peered up at her. “Well if it isn’t my favorite niece!” He hollered at her. Katie laughed. “I’m your only niece, Uncle Joe.” She walked up to him and gave him a hug. “Well, your cousin is still asleep inside. Why don’t you go wake him up so we can get ready for tonight?” Uncle Joe requested of her. Katie gave a nod and headed inside the small house. She walked straight into the Livingroom and took a right down a hall.</p><p>She stopped at the last door on the left. She thought about simply knocking and waking him up nicely. However, she was feeling mischievous. She turned around and headed back through the Livingroom to the kitchen. She grabbed a cup from the cabinet and filled it with water.</p><p>Katie returned to her cousin’s room door. She almost started laughing before she completed her task. She clasped one hand over her mouth to get her giggles under control. Once she calmed down, she slowly opened the door, tiptoed over to her sleeping cousin and then threw the water all over his face.</p><p>“WHAT THE FUCK!” Jimmy screamed as he shot up and scrambled on his bed to get away from the wet spot. Katie burst out laughing. “Wake up, you lazy son of bitch.” She giggled. Chocolate brown eyes glared at her through amber colored hair. “Hahaha. Very funny. Thought you grew up a bit.” He spat. Katie smiled at him, “Not very much. Get your ass up. We need to get ready so that we can head out later today.” Katie began to walk out of his room and down the hall to go back to her car to retrieve her possessions. “I’ll get you back, you bitch!” Jimmy screeched back at her. Katie stored her things in the guest bedroom across from her cousin’s room as she laughed at her cousin’s outrage.</p><p>Later, after making the bait and before they were going out to hunt, the three of them sat around the dinner table with a map of her Uncle’s land. Her uncle had 100 acres of land and multiple places set up to wait for their prey. “Now, we’re gonna split up. Each of us is going to take a spot in a different area. Jimmy, I know you son, you work best staying low to the ground and hunting them on the ground. I want you to take the southeast area. Stay close to the mud, keep a listen out, don’t put yourself in danger. If there’s a big group, don’t mess with them, stay safe. Katie, you’re most advantageous in the trees. I want you to take the Southwest area and climb in one of the deer stands. You don’t put yourself in danger either. You stay up there, make your kill, and verify that it is safe.” Uncle Joe instructed.</p><p>“I will be taking the northern portion of the property. I will be circulating between my stands there. We all keep our GPS trackers on us and we all keep our two way radios on us. If we take one down or need help, we radio and let the others know. We might all hunt together in the same area if we’re not seeing any action in our respective places. Y’all know how to bait so I don’t need to hound y’all on that. It’s winter. It’s cold out so make sure you wear enough layers.” Uncle Joe stressed to the both of them. They have been hunting on the property for a long time so they know their way around the property. “When you radio, I’ll come with the Gator so we can get it back to the house.”</p><p>Underneath her camo pants, Katie had on some leggings and over that, she had sweat pants on. She had a purple sports bra on, a black oversized tank top over that, a black wool shirt over that and finally her camo jacket. She had her gloves and ear muffs, her sack of bait, GPS, two way radio, flash light and crossbow when she headed out at 8:00 that night. When she arrived deep in the southwest portion of the property, she found one of the deer stands in the trees and set up the bait. She made sure to put the bait in a position where she would be down wind from it. After she finished setting it up, she climbed up to the deer stand and proceeded to wait for her prey.</p><p> </p><p>	Bakuub was disappointed that he was on the blue planet for observation and acquisition, not to hunt. Basically, he was on the planet for work, not pleasure. His job was simple enough. He was one of the few hunters tasked with the responsibility to acquire Ooman females from Earth who have potential to become lifemates of worthy hunters and accompany them on hunts. For the past 40 years, the Yautja have had to mate with Ooman females due to a disease that has wiped out almost 90% of the female Yautja population. The disease spread fast and only affected the females. By the time they could figure out a cure, most of the females were gone. The remaining females only take the best of the best, as is their right, and many adequate hunters are left with no options. This becomes specifically problematic during mating season. On the clan ship, there are many Ooman females that were brought from a young age and were basically trained and taught that when they came of age that their only job is to birth strong pups to continue the Yautja race and raise them until they are ready to train. These Oomans are docile, do not put up a fight, are sedated during mating, and have no skills in the ways of the hunt. The Oomans that Yautjas like Bakuub pick up are apart of a special program for honored and elite warriors and elders. They are wild, feral Oomans. They have great potential to complete chivas, bear strong pups and hunt worthy prey. The elite Yautjas that are approved for these Oomans must have patience and be up to the great challenge of taming and training one.</p><p>	Bakuub was not quite an elite warrior. He was over 7 feet tall. His black dreads were adorned with beads. He had a few bristles down the middle of his chest and on the crest of his head. His coloring was a mixture of dark orange and brown. Bakuub had been scouting the area, along with another Yautja, of “North America” for potential candidates for the lifemate. He was just about to leave this specific area when his radar picked up a wooded area that had 3 Oomans in it. One of the DNA signatures was female. He landed his ship near by, cloaked it and left it to track the lone Ooman female.  Luckily, she was not far. When he found her, he found her sitting on a stand in the tree, waiting. Bakuub needed to evaluate if she was worthy enough to be brought back to the clanship. He observed her from a neighboring tree, about 20 feet away. His cloak was engaged so she could not see him, especially in the darkness of night. </p><p>He watched her for an hour until finally he could see the heat signature of a group of animals. These animals were round and walked on all fours. Some had tusks and were very big. A few of them rushed to the bait that was placed but he noticed that the Ooman did not shoot. He noticed the female had her weapon aimed at the pigs but she was waiting. Slowly, he noticed an even larger heat signature approach from the group cautiously, making its way to the baited food. It’s tusks were large and he could tell that this would be a good kill. As it made it’s way to the food and began to eat, the female fired her weapon straight through the skull of the creature. The creature fell and the other ones squealed and ran off. Suddenly, he heard her.</p><p>“Uncle Joe, Jimmy, I got one! There was quite a big group but they’ve dispersed.”</p><p>“10-4, bitchasaurus. $50 goes to the one who bags the biggest.”</p><p>“Jimmy, shut the hell up. That is no way to talk to a lady. Good job, Katie. I’m on my way.”  </p><p>Bakuub was impressed with the kill for an Ooman female. However, he found himself irritated by the fact that she ruined a perfectly good trophy by killing it. He had a quick decision to make. One of the males is coming. She shows potential based on the patience she displayed while waiting for prey and the fact that she made the kill with ease. It was decided then. He pulled up a dart gun and readied it. The darts were laced with a sleeping agent that would keep her asleep long enough to get her to her sleeping pod. Once inside the pod, she will remain asleep until the educator of the program choses to wake her and the other females up. He took aim and shot her with the dart. Immediately, he jumped below the female and caught her as she fell off the stand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aaannd she's gone! Let me know what y'all think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome back!! I hope you guys like this chapter! I'm so happy that people are actually enjoying this so far. Let me know what y'all think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Bakuub returned to the clanship, he escorted his 4 sleeping pods to the program’s designated cargo bay. He notified the educator of his arrival and his acquisition of 4 Ooman females. He was the first one to return but he knew that the other two hunters would not take long. On his way back, he had received a transmission from his sire. His sire had requested he join him and his Chiva brothers for c’tnip. Bakuub immediately accepted. Once he confirmed that the sleeping pods were safe and in the proper hands, he made his way to the earth equivalent of a bar. </p><p>Bakuub’s sire is the Honorable Elder Bhu’ja. Bhu’ja is slightly taller than Bakuub and has more bristle like hairs upon his crest and down his chest. His color was a mix of a hunter green and black splotches all around his body. His eyes were the same color as his offspring’s eyes, a sort of orange honey color. His dreads were adorned with more beads and ceremonial decorations. As Bakuub walked up to his sire’s table, he noticed his sire’s two Chiva brothers sitting across from him. “Honorable Elder Tarei’hsan, Honorable Elder Dachande, Sire; I am honored to be invited to drink with you.” Bakuub grabbed his sire’s shoulder and shook it in sign of greeting. He then took a seat next to his sire.</p><p>Tarei’hsan and Dachande clicked their mandibles together. “Bakuub, it has been many cycles since I have last seen you,” Bhu’ja regarded him as he handed his pup a large cup of c’tnip. Bakuub is Bhu’ja favorite pup and the only one who he has actively tried to have a relationship with. “How far are you from gaining Elite status?” Tarei’hsan cocked his head to the side. Bakuub took a drink of his c’tnip. “I should gain Elite status soon. I believe I only have one more species to hunt before I am given the title,” Bakuub puffed at the thought that he was getting his Elite status at a younger age than most do. Tarei’hsan and Dachande chuckled at the young Yautja’s enthusiasm. “Your sire also gained his elite status young. Many of the females craved his seed just on that alone,” Dachande informed the pup.</p><p>“Speaking of females, I heard you were assigned to acquire Lou-dte kales for that ridiculous program they have restarted,” Bhu’ja chuffed. It was not uncommon knowledge that Bhu’ja did not see ooman females as worthy to bear yautja pups. Ever since most of the females had been wiped out, Bhu’ja has refused to mate with any of the ooman females. He has only mated with a few yautja females since the catastrophe. Bakuub did not understand his father’s hatred for the female oomans. They were serving their purpose and continuing the Yautja race.</p><p>Originally, the program was started when the catastrophe started. Only 6 feral ooman females were chosen. Those 6 were claimed and the program was halted so that the outcome of the program could be evaluated. After many cycles, it has been restarted by one of the 6 ooman females and her mate. The outcome of the previous program was that all 6 couples ended up happy together. However, do to the rush of it all and not having an ooman’s perspective on the program, the transition was long and difficult for the females. Now, they are restarting the program with 12 oomans with that specific ooman acting as the educator/matriarch of the program.</p><p>Tarei’hsan rolled his eyes at Bhu’ja, “you are just irritated because you have not mated as much as us since the females died. If you were to mate with an ooman, I guarantee that you would be happier and never leave the mating chambers.” Bhu’ja spread his mandibles at Tarei’hsan, “I would never waste my seed on those females.”</p><p>Now, Dachande was known for being mischievous. Bhu’ja was his friend, but he could be so rigid and angry. He was starting to hatch a plan to humble his chiva brother. “Bakuub, what do you think of these new females you have acquired?” Dachande inquired.</p><p>“I do not wish to disrespect my sire, but I must disagree with him. These oomans are different than the ones that are in the mating and birthing sector. The four that I have acquired have displayed that they could bare strong pups. I would not have brought them back to the clanship if they were not worthy,” Bakuub responded. He felt as though his sire was questioning his competence.</p><p>Bhu’ja scoffed, “They are not yautja females. They will bear u’darahjes.”</p><p>Dachande saw his opportunity. He just needed Bhu’ja to take the bait. “I am not sure you should be passing judgment, Mei’hswei.”</p><p>Bhu’ja narrowed his eyes at his friend, “What do you mean, Dachande?”</p><p>“You are not even half way finished with your cup of c’tnip,” Dachande smirked. “yet your pup sits here, already on his second cup. You are getting old.”</p><p>“Ell-osde’pauk!” Bhu’ja roared and stood up from his seat. He looked as though he was about to challenge his friend.</p><p>“Mei’hswei, prove you are still in your prime,” Dachande exclaimed, his eyes twinkled with mischief. “Out drink your pup and I will let you have your choice of trophy from my collection. If you cannot do it, then sign up for the program and claim an Ooman lifemate,” Dachande proposed to him.</p><p>Bhu’ja seethed, “I will take your wager, pauk-de.”</p><p>Tarei’hsan watched the interaction with curious eyes, “Let’s make it more interesting, Dachande. If Bhu’ja loses then I will join him in the program.”</p><p>Bakuub stared at his sire, “Then honorable Elder Tarei’hsan can chose a trophy from my collection.” He knew he could not back down from a challenge from his sire.</p><p>Dachande smirked. Tarei’hsan and Bakuub did not know that this cup was not Bhu’ja’s 1st cup of c’tnip. Dachande and Bhu’ja arrived about an hour prior to Tarei’hsan. This was actually Bhu’ja’s 5th cup of c’tnip. Dachande was sure that Bakuub had a good chance.</p><p>Bhu’ja sat back down and drank the rest of his c’tnip. He slammed the cup down and poured himself another cup. He turned to his son, “Match me drink for drink, Pup.” Bakuub clicked his mandibles and at the same time, they both downed their cups of c’tnip. “One for Bakuub and One for Bhu’ja,” Dachande smirked. Tarei’hsan filled up their cups from their jug of c’tnip.</p><p>Once again, both took down the second and third cup with ease. By the 4th cup, both slightly struggled to down it. Dachande looked at the jug and knew immediately that it would need to be refilled after this 5th drink. One of them would have to go to the counter across the room. Both chugged their 5th cup with a bit more difficulty. Bakuub slammed his cup down first with Bhu’ja following close behind. “Bhu’ja, Mei’hswei, we are out of c’tnip. I bought the last jug so it is your turn to buy this jug,” Dachande stated.</p><p>Bhu’ja looked at the jug and then at Dachande and nodded. His vision was beginning to spin and he was slightly lightheaded. He could feel the c’tnip taking effect in his body. He grabbed the jug and stood up promptly. He stumbled from his chair and began to walk towards the bar. He made it all but 7 steps, swaying with each stride, until he stumbled over. Dachande burst out laughing, “Bhu’ja! You cannot even walk,” he clicked. Bhu’ja attempted to stand up, but fell back down immediately. “Pauk-de! I am perfectly fine,” Bhu’ja spat.</p><p>Tarei’hsan sighed. He had a feeling that Bhu’ja was drinking prior to his arrival. He knew that he would not be able to continue the challenge. He stood up and picked up the jug from the floor. “I will buy the next jug. Bhu’ja, get up. Dachande has tricked us.” Tarei’hsan stood up and grabbed the jug. He was the tallest of the group, but also the slimmest, with burnt orange and bright red swirls. His dreads appeared black but in the sunlight or bright light, they were actually a very, very dark green. He too had many beads adoring his dreads.</p><p>Bhu’ja was able to stand up and return to his seat when Tarei’hsan returned. “This was an unfair challenge. We have been set up.” Bhu’ja knew the moment he fell over that he had lost the challenge or would lose the challenge if he continued. He felt disgust with himself to fall for such a clever trap. However, he knew it was exactly like Dachande to pull this sort of trick. He was shorter than the average Yautja and possibly not as strong as others. However, what he lacks in strength, he makes up cleverness and speed.</p><p>Bhu’ja was an honorable Yautja. He lost the wager, and he knew what he had to do no matter how angry and disgusted it made him feel. Both him and Tarei’hsan pulled up their wrist consoles. They were able to find the application and filled it out while they sat there. It only took a few minutes and they both submitted their applications. “Dachande, you are a clever pauk. I am enraged. If I am approved, I will go through the first step and then tell them I do not find the females satisfactory,” Bhu’ja snarled. “We will actually compete this challenge fairly, pup.”</p><p> </p><p>	In the program’s medical bay, the educator had just arrived to see the new females in their pods. She was a shorter woman at only 5’3” with short brown hair in a pixie cut. She had dark brown eyes and freckles across her face. One of the healers addressed her, “Matriarch Kari’steen, the females have arrived.”</p><p>	Christine nodded. Many Yautjas had trouble pronouncing human names. She has long learned to just respond. She just appreciated that they tried to pronounce it. “How are their vitals?” The healer nodded, “They are doing well. We have just scanned them. So far, no medical issues were found within the 12 females.” </p><p>Christine smiled, “Wonderful. Remember to give them the injections that will develop their lungs to breathe the air. After their lungs have developed, take them out of the pods and into the communal living areas. Bakuub’s group will stay in the first room, Than-guan’s group will stay in the second room, and Setg’in-jehdin’s  group will stay in the third room.” </p><p>As soon as she declared that, her mate, Vor’mekta, entered the room. “My mate, I have been reviewing the applications. We have quite a few Elite sain’jas and Elders who are interested. Two have especially caught my attention.” Christine walked over to her mate and put her hand against his chest, “And why have these two specifically caught your attention, my Kv’var-de?”</p><p>Vor’mekta held her hand against his chest, “They are Honorable Elder Bhu’ja and Honorable Elder Tarei’shan.” Christine was taken aback, “Elder Bhu’ja is a firm believer that Oomans are not worthy enough to carry the Yautja seed and Honorable Elder Tarei’shan is a great warrior, but I have never heard of his stance on Oomans.”</p><p>“It is strange. I would never think that Tarei’shan would ever want a lifemate,” Vormekta nodded. “Perhaps Bhu’ja has had a change of heart. He has been especially reclusive these past cycles. He may crave company,” Vor’metka pondered. “I will approve them both, I am interested to see what they do,” and with that, Christine’s mate left the medical bay.</p><p>Although curious, the matriarch worried about her girls in the hands of the two warriors. They were honorable, yet she was not familiar with them. She did not know if they encompass the patience it takes to train and mate with an Ooman. She trusted her mate, but ultimately, she would not let the girls go to someone who would not be the very best for them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yautja Translation</p><p>Ooman - human</p><p>C'tnip - Alcoholic beverage</p><p>Chiva - right of passage</p><p>Lou-dte kale - Child maker (insult)</p><p>u’darahje - Abomination</p><p>mei’hswei - brother</p><p>Ell-osde’pauk - Fuck you</p><p>pauk-de - Fucker/motherfucker</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I felt very motivated today so I wrote this one today as well! Hopefully I can get chapter 5 out today as well.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hot. That is all that Katie felt as she awoke. Hot, hot hot. Too many layers, she needed to get her clothes off. She rolled over to her right to attempt to get up. BAM! All of a sudden, Katie dropped about 6 feet and was on a ground. She let out a yelp as she fell. Her head pounded from the fall.</p><p>	“AHHHHHH!” She heard to her right. BAM! She heard to her left and a groan of pain. Katie jerked her head to the blood curdling scream to see a blond haired woman with tan skin, also dressed in camo but wearing even more layers than she was wearing. She was sitting up on the lower bunk bed that Katie was previously resting on. The blond stared at her, breathing heavily in fright. Katie turned her head to another woman. Her short, brown hair was shaved on one side of her head with her hair flipped to the other side. The woman turned towards Katie and glared at her. Katie couldn’t help but notice how exotic she looked with her mocha colored skin. She too was wearing quite a bit of layers but they were more like street clothes.</p><p>	“Oh! Morning sleepy heads,” Came a voice from above. The three women looked up to find a light skinned, freckled, red haired woman with sea green eyes in the top bunk above the exotic looking woman. Katie couldn’t help but notice a strange feature about her as she jumped down from her bunk. She wore a light blue t-shirt and black Nike shorts… with blood splattered all over her clothes.</p><p>	Before anyone could say anything else, there was a knock at the door that was directly straight ahead from Katie. A woman with a dark brown pixie haircut entered the room. She carried what looked like clothes in her arms. “Before you all panic, I want to introduce myself. I am Matriarch Christine,” the woman smiled. “Where the fuck are we?” The woman with the side of her head shaved seethed. “Before I get into that, I want to know your names. Give me your names, and I will explain everything,” Christine offered. Everyone was silent for a moment. Katie decided to break the ice, “I’m Katie Morrisson.” </p><p>“I’m Ira Watson,” The red head cheerily stated.</p><p>“I’m Shawnee Lee,” spat the angry woman to Katie’s left.</p><p>Finally, the blond haired woman spoke. She had long, wavy blond hair as compared to Katie’s straight, almost black hair. She had light blue eyes with a sort of innocent looking face. “I’m Erica Wright,” she peeped out.</p><p>Christine nodded at all of them, “Wonderful. Now, what I am about to explain to you all is very disturbing at first. I understand your situation, because I was in the exact same situation 40 years ago.” All the girls stared at her. Eventually, Shawnee turned her head towards Erica and Katie and gave them a look that betrayed her thoughts. This bitch is crazy. The woman did not even look a day over 25. “Yeah, I know. I don’t look old. You guys think I’m crazy. This whole situation is unbelievably insane but necessary. You all are not on Earth anymore. You all have been chosen to help contribute to the survival of a species.”</p><p>	Thinking about it now, Katie did notice the matriarch’s attire. She wore a light brown tube top with a loincloth skirt. Katie gave her a quizzical look, “what do you mean?” “Well, you have been selected and taken from Earth by the Yautja, an alien species, to basically be their wives and give birth to their children,” Christine hesitantly explained.</p><p>	None of them spoke for a long time until Shawnee burst out laughing, “Bitch, you are insane. That’s not true. Let us out.” Christine pursed her lips, she did not like that response. “You want proof? I will show you proof.” Christine set the clothes down on Erica’s bed. The door slid open when she approached it, “My Sain’ja, Will you please come in here?”</p><p>With that, a gigantic humanoid creature walked into the room. He was well over 7 and a half feet tall. He was dressed in what looked like armor and had netting on. His skin appeared to be scale-like and he had talons on his gigantic fingers. The humanoid creature wore a mask to cover his face, so the women could not see it. Already though, the women, except for Ira, were completely dumbfounded over the creature. They knew that there was no way that the creature was a man in a costume. “This is a yautja. In fact, this is, I guess human standards equivalent, my husband,” Christine tried to explain. No one said a word until Ira piped up, “Nice to meet you!”</p><p>Christine gave a weary smile to Ira. “I appreciate your cooperation. I don’t want to overwhelm you all. I have 8 other women to explain this predicament to and I know you all need time to process what is going on. I will be back with food so that I can explain in depth the process. Ira, I brought you some clothes. I do not wish to take them away from you, I merely wish to get the stains out. I’ll take your clothes when I return,” and with that, Christine and Vor’metka left the room. No one made a sound or moved. They were just all in complete shock.. Except Ira, who began to change into the brown tube top and loincloth that was brought.</p><p>Katie stripped off her camo jacket and wool shirt. She didn’t even realize until now that her shoes had been taken off and were next to the bunk bed up against the wall. She took off her camo pants and sweat pants. She crumpled up the items of clothes and placed them on her top bunk. Erica had shed her layers too until she was wearing leggings and a red tank top. She neatly folded them and put them on her bed. Ira climbed back up onto her top bunk and laid on her stomach, staring at the other women.</p><p>The entire time, Shawnee had not said a word. She was in complete shock. Suddenly, she bolted to the door and started pounding on it. “YOU SICK FUCKS! I WON’T STAND FOR THIS!” she banged and banged on the door and yet, the door would not open. As she wailed on the door, screaming and shouting profanities, Erica sunk to her knees and began to weep quietly. She held her eyes and she cried silently. Ira stared with somewhat amusement at Shawnee pounding on the door.</p><p>While that happened, Katie just stood there, letting the reality of her situation sink in. Suddenly, she felt anger. She too wanted to go pound on the door with Shawnee but she restrained herself. For months, all she has felt was this emptiness. She was on the verge of suicide before she went hunting and was taken. If there was one thing she resented in her life, it was when she was not in control of her future. She understood Shawnee and Erica’s reaction but there was one unsettling detail that bothered her. Ira.</p><p>“Ira, why are just okay with this,” Katie turned and asked her as the other two had their breakdowns. Ira just shrugged, “There’s nothing we can do about it. We’ve been taken and anything can and will happen. Try to look at the bright side, if we get to a window, we can see space!”</p><p>Katie stared at her. She knew Ira was hiding something, but she did not push on further. She glared at the door, in which now, Shawnee had slid down the door with her back against it, knuckles bloodied. She was crying silent tears. Katie knew she needed to do something. She knew her uncle and her cousin were incredibly worried that she was missing and she didn’t want to put them through the pain of not knowing if she was alive. She didn’t know Erica or Shawnee but she knew they had lives to get back to, even if Katie didn’t want to live hers anymore. Now in terms of Ira, Katie doesn’t know what to make of her. But if there was a way she could possibly go home, then maybe she would want to fight.</p><p>“Listen up!” Katie yelled at the women. They all turned to look at her. Shawnee was glaring, Erica was looking up at her with doe eyes and Ira stared with a bit of a smirk on her face. “We won’t find a solution by sitting here crying and beating on the door or doing nothing,” Katie announced. Shawnee huffed, “Then you got any brighter ideas?” Katie nodded, “I do actually. We’re supposed to be wives, right? Well, we’ll play along for awhile. We’ll learn their culture, study the language, study our “husbands,” gain their trust. When we gain the trust, we can execute a plan to escape. I don’t know how long this will take, but if we comply, we can gain trust faster. We can try to divert the babies part as much as we can but it’s the only way I see us having an actual chance at escaping.”</p><p>The three women stared at her. The silence was making her uncomfortable, she was losing her confidence fast. “I agree, if we don’t play along then we will never leave and we can possibly be treated better than those who fight and make things difficult,” Erica spoke up. Katie was surprised that it was Erica who agreed first. “I’ll play along,” Ira smirked.</p><p>Finally, Ira, Katie, and Erica turned to stare at Shawnee who looked less than pleased by the situation. Finally, she released a huff, “Fine. You’re right. If we can’t fight our way out, then we’ll trick our way out. But I’m not going to make dating me easy for any of these things.” Katie tried to suppress her grin but failed. After many months, she had a purpose once more.</p><p> </p><p>	Vor’metka followed his mate out of the first room. Once the door shut, he spoke, “My mate, I thought you were not planning on revealing a yautja to them until you have showed them depictions and taught them about some culture.” Christine stopped and turned to her mate, stopping him in his tracks. She smiled softly at him, “That was the plan, my sain’ja. However, with the way one of them reacted, I knew I had to display you to prove that I was speaking the truth. I did not even realize that they would believe me. I knew they would be in shock and possibly cry afterwards, which is what they are probably doing right now.” </p><p>Vor’metka nodded to his mate, “I understand. I could smell their fear. It smells disgusting.” They soon made their way in front of the second door. “While I am thinking about it, I have chosen 20 Elites and Elders to partake in tomorrow’s ceremony. I assume that some will not like what we have.” Christine raised an eyebrow, “And what if two kv'var-de choose the same female?” “Then they will fight each other for her,” her mate grunted.</p><p>Christine sighed and turned towards the second door. She knew that tomorrow’s Choosing ceremony will be bothersome to the women. She wanted to omit it, but her mate would not let her discard it from the program. He insisted that it was necessary to entice the hunters to want a specific female. She thought back to what Vor’metka did to her during their choosing ceremony. It made her blush and a wave of need passed over her. Suddenly, she heard her mate purr and knew immediately that he could smell her arousal. “Do not test my control, Christine. We still have two more groups of females to go through before I can properly take my time the way I want to,” Vor’metka growled at her. Christine smirked, cheeks still red, “I can’t help but think about you, my mate. Let’s hurry this up.” Vormetka stopped purring and cloaked himself so that the oomans would not see him. Christine typed in the code to the holographic door controls to allow her in. She entered the room and began her explanation all over again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yautja Translation</p><p>Sain'ja - Warrior</p><p>kv'var-de - Hunter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, this is where it gets kind of dark and a little fucked up. I tried my best to describe the surrounds the best I could with what I was visualizing in my head. It can be hard sometimes lol Originally this was going to be one long chapter but as I kept writing, I realized it would probably be better to split this up into 3 chapters instead of stuffing it into one. So basically this chapter and the next chapter 2/3s of what was going to be stuffed into one chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katie was less than pleased at this moment. After waiting for a while for Christine to come back, one of the humanoid masked men came into the room. He ended up escorting them to their dining hall where they met the other 8 women. They were given exotic fruits and cooked meats to eat. All of it tasted delicious but there was no utensils. They had to eat with their hands. Katie’s inner nurse grimaced at the thought of having to use her hands to eat the meat without using hand sanitizer first. She had to push that feeling down and then push through it. Her and the other women were also surprised when they heard one of them talk and could understand them. That was the fun way they discovered that these aliens had inputted a translator into their brains. After they ate, the women were allowed to use the restroom and converse with each other for a while. Eventually, they were escorted back to their rooms where they were told to go to sleep. When Ira asked why, one of the yautja explained that the sleeping pods did not provide them with adequate sleep and that they would need energy for tomorrow. Katie intuition was screaming at her about red flags, but regardless, she went to sleep. Now, why was she irritated? Because after not seeing Christine for the rest of the day the previous day, she burst into their room and woke them all up exceedingly early, or at least what felt like early.</p><p>	“Wake up! We have a big day and we need to stay on schedule! You all need to wash before breakfast,” Christine yelled. Somehow, this bitch found a gong and was slapping the shit out of it with a stick to wake them up. Ira threw the provided pillow at her to get her to stop, “Fuck! We get it. We get it.” Christine dodged the pillow but stopped banging her gong. Sluggishly, the girls climbed out of bed and followed her out.</p><p>	Christine lead them to the washroom, which was conveniently the door right across from their room. It appeared that each respective room had their own washroom. In the washroom, the walls were white with gold sparkling streaks in various random patterns. In the middle was a rectangular pool with a fountain flowing into it. The water was not clear or even a slight blue hue but appeared to be a light, transparent, sparkly gold. It appeared that there were benches underneath the water. None of the women did not even notice that Christine had left the room and returned with new clean brown tube tops and loincloth skirts and bars of what looks like a light green soap. When Katie noticed Christine come in, she tilted her head and asked, “Christine, what are we going to do about our current clothes?”</p><p>	Christine snapped her head towards Katie, “I will take them and wash them. I am sorry I did not return yesterday, after I finished with the last room, I had something come up that needed to be attended to.” As she said that, the brown eyed girl blushed. Katie had a feeling she knew what the woman was doing instead of returning to the girls. Shawnee was circling the pool very slowly, “So, you expect us to bathe together?” Christine nodded, “Yes. It is very important that you bathe with this green soap also. This soap is not like our regular bars of soap back home where we can reuse it. You need to use all of it. Make sure you rub it all into your body and even your hair.”</p><p>	Katie frowned. “Washing soap into your hair is bad for it,” She spat. “I know, but shampoo and conditioner is rare at the market place. It’s like Christmas day for me if I’m able to find some. Plus, you all are starting to stink. Please bathe, use all of the soap and change. Meet me in the dining hall when you all are done,” Christine instructed them and then left to set up the rest of the women.</p><p>	All of the women were bathing with the soap quietly, still tired from being woken up. It wasn’t until they were getting dressed that Ira broke the silence, “Did you all notice that the soap did not have a smell? Like, absolutely nothing. It still gave that clean feeling but I just don’t feel completely clean without that nice smell. I dunno, that soap is suspicious though.”</p><p>	Katie snickered, “You know what? You’re right. It is weird that it doesn’t have a smell. Maybe Yautjas don’t have a good sense of smell.” Once all of the girls were dressed, they headed to the dining hall where they sat at one of the benches and ate while they waited for the rest of the women and Christine to get there. It wasn’t until Katie was done eating and watching Christine that she noticed the pixie haired woman seemed deeply anxious. “Christine, what’s wrong,” she asked. It unsettled Katie to see the anxiety on this woman who has lived among these humanoid creatures for many years.</p><p>	Christine sighed, “I am fine. I just dread having to explain to you what is going to happen after I attempt to teach you all some important cultural and physical facts about the yautja.” Christine genuinely looked sad for the women and that made Katie afraid. “Around midday today, you all will have to participate in the choosing ceremony. To be fair, so you all won’t be mad at me when it happens, I wanted it omitted but my Vor’metka refused to listen to me. We have approved 20 Elite and Elder hunters. I will explain later the hierarchy and what it means to be Elite and Elder as well as the most basic thing they are known for, which is hunting,” Christine explained. Some women were done eating while the rest were consuming their food but all eyes were on the matriarch. “Before I go further, I must warn you. If you do not comply and situate yourselves willingly during the choosing ceremony, then you will be sedated and situated and the ceremony won’t start till the sedative has warn off. You all will be strapped down in a specific position. Your top half will be on one side of a wall and your bottom half will be on the other side…. Completely bare.” As Christine peeped out the last detail, several gasps were heard.</p><p>	Katie glared at the woman, “Really?” Christine swallowed and nodded, “yes, really. Now before you all start getting upset and angry at me, I tried to make sure you all did not have to do this. One by one, the males will enter the room and have a maximum of 5 minutes to pick their female. The reason for this is that yautja have an incredible sense of smell. I made you bathe with has a sort of property that neutralizes the smell of fear. The smell of fear to a yautja, apparently, is disgusting. So that they won’t smell your fear and  instead, will smell your natural musk and specific arousal. Each Yautja likes different type of arousal smells. I don’t know the specifics but Vor’metka insisted this. I had to go through with it years ago. I know exactly what you will go through and I will be here to talk about it afterwards. I understand you all are afraid.”</p><p>	Shawnee let out a groan, “Guess you were fucking wrong, Katie. They have a great sense of smell.” Christine cocked her head, “excuse me?” “Nothing, Christine,” Katie sighed. None of the women said anything. They all just had a look of dread on their faces, except for Ira, who had an unreadable, neutral expression on her face. No one was eating anymore. </p><p> </p><p>	After Breakfast, Christine had taught, in her words, “the most important/basic” information that they needed to know prior to the ceremony along with why the yautja are mating with human females and that this program is to find a lifemate. Basically, summed up into bullet points, this is what the women learned:</p><p>1.	Yautja’s have a great sense of smell<br/>2.	Their technology is far greater and exceeds anything that is on Earth<br/>3.	Hunting is basically the center of their lives.<br/>4.	They have a hierarchy<br/>5.	They live a lot longer than humans<br/>6.	They are not usually monogamous, the ones that are have lived for a long time, had many children and basically just want a life time partner now. But as a general rule, not monogamous. Also, they mate/have mates. No term or official ceremony like there is for marriage<br/>7.	 Their dreads are an erogenous zone, don’t touch unless you want to turn one on.</p><p>	Christine had basically threw a bunch of information at the women at one time and left Katie feeling overwhelmed. She was happy when the matriarch stopped talking and began to lead them to the room where the choosing ceremony would take place. However, Christine had told them that if possible, she would like to resume her “teaching” after the ceremony. “So, when are we going to see what these guys look like? We’ve never seen what one looks like, they always have those masks on, What gives? Can they not breathe the air?” Shawnee asked, cocking an eyebrow at Christine. Christine laughed, “Oh of course they can breathe the air! The ones that are around you all right now just choose to wear their masks right now. My plan is to show you pictures of what one looks like after the choosing ceremony.” Katie narrowed her eyes at Christine when she said that. Another statement that bothered her. She didn’t trust Christine as far as she could throw her.</p><p>Christine lead them all the way down a hallway and took several turns until they came to a door. The door swished open and the women were lead in. It appeared they were lead in from a sort of back, hidden door. Immediately, the women saw what they were going to be strapped into. From first appearance, they looked similar to kitchen counters jutting out of the walls. One large rectangle jutted out on the right side, another jutting out from the wall across from them and one more on the left side. However, these weren’t simple kitchen counters. There were no drawers on them and they were all white. Instead, on top of each of the not counters, there were 4 metal latches and directly relating to the latches were leather restraints near the ground, attached to the not counter, that could only be assumed would be used for ankles.</p><p>	Immediately, two girls from one of the other groups gasped and let out a scream. They tried to run. Almost inhumanly fast, Christine shot a dart at each girl from a gauntlet that Katie just now realized she was wearing. Both the girls dropped, completely asleep. “Mother fucker!” Shawnee shouted. She was the farthest from Christine, yet she rushed at her until Christine pointed her gauntlet at her. “Shawnee, don’t take another step. I’ve watched observational footage of you. I know what you’re capable of. Stand down,” Christine glared. Shawnee hesitated. She wanted to take another step and beat this bitch. “Now, I’m going to show everyone through you, how to be positioned for the ceremony,” Christine stated. “I have many more darts where that came from. If anyone tries to run or do anything to me, I will tranquilize you and position you myself. I don’t mind having to position all 12 of you if I have to.”</p><p>“Shawnee, go to middle right latch on the right wall. Stand in front of it and then bend down all the way, your upper body touching the top of the surface,” Christine commanded Shawnee. Shawnee moved towards the specific latch, wearily watching Christine as she creeped behind her. As soon as Shawnee bent over, Christine grabbed the back of her neck, held her down while she latched the metal latch around her waist and locked it with her thumb print. When Christine let go, Shawnee tried to rear up to slug her, but was immediately stopped. She could only lift her upper body up about 6 inches, the latch stopped her from moving any further. Her hips and ribcage were too big to fit through it as well. She tried gripping and pulling on the latch so that she could be released, but alas, no matter what she did, it would not give. She was truly stuck, bent over this not-counter. To make matters worse, Christine grabbed Shawnee’s loincloth skirt and pulled them down to her ankles, revealing an athletic, no seam thong. Christine shook her head and grabbed the woman’s underwear and pulled it down as well. Shawnee was horrified and humiliated.</p><p>	“I know this is humiliating and you don’t want to do this. But at least I warned you about what was to come. Imagine going to sleep one night and then waking up to this exact position. It’s more terrifying than being warned about what is going to happen,” Christine’s voice started to shake. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, calming herself. “Copy Shawnee exactly. I need your loincloths and underwear off. You can put it in front of you,” Christine instructed. “I will come by and strap you in one by one. Remember, I don’t mind having to tranquilize you and position you myself.” As she finished her statement, she knelt on the ground to retrieve Shawnee’s bottoms and to restrain the woman’s ankles.</p><p>	None of the girls wanted to do what the matriarch commanded. However, they had no choice really. The speed at which Christine moved earlier suggested that she would fulfill her promise on tranquilizing them. One by one, each of the women moved to their respective walls. Ira was strapped in to the right of Shawnee. Erica was strapped in to the left of Shawnee and Katie was strapped into the left of Erica, practically in a corner. There was 4 feet of space between each woman. They had all listened to Christine and removed their loincloth skirts and underwear. Christine had positioned the two girls she tranquilized and strapped them in. “I’m about to put the wall up. I don’t know how this works, I’m not the creator of this but if a male stands directly behind you, then you will be able to hear him if he chooses to say anything and he too will be able to hear you. I will warn you before the first male comes in. There will be only 20. Any last questions?” Christine inquired. Erica raised her head slightly, “Uh, yes actually. Just to clarify, are they allowed to touch us?” Christine sighed, “Yes, but they are not allowed to put their dick inside of you or hurt you. I’ll be watching and if any of them try to hurt any one of you, one of the hunters tasked with protecting you will come in and handle the situation.” To the right of each not-counter was a console. Christine walked over to the console that controlled the not counter that Katie and her bunkmates were latched up on. Christine hit a few buttons and a white wall appeared and encompassed the top half of the women. They could see each other, but could not visualize the other girls or anyone behind them. Likewise, no one could see the women’s top halves.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So a few things I wanted to say, Even though I do describe a lot of the other females in this story, I'm mostly trying to keep it in Katie's perspective. If people really like the story though and the other characters, I was thinking about including side stories of Ira, Erica and Shawnee to include more of their perspective. Like, how they were picked, more of their thoughts into the choosing ceremony and what they're hearing during it, that sort of stuff.<br/>Also, I will probably take a break from writing this weekend. I'm going to try to have chapter 7 out today but I still have a lot of things planned that might get in the way of writing it! So if it's not out today, then it will be out at most by Monday. Thank you all for your support!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Bhu’ja got the notification that he was approved for this lifemate program, he was hungover and now the message had ruined his day. The message told him to be at the program’s lobby by midday the following day. He felt slightly better that Tarei’hsan was having to go through this hell with him but he still was disgusted. All he had to do was complete the first step and then leave the program.</p><p>	When he arrived at midday the following day, he was the last yautja to arrive. There were 20 total males in the lobby awaiting instructions. As he entered, Tarei’hsan immediately found him and strode over to his friend. “Bhu’ja, Mei’hswei, you are almost late.” “Tarei’hsan, Mei’hswei, I am almost late because I did not want to come. Let’s get this over with.” Bhu’ja grunted at the hunter. “I am afraid we cannot yet. We have both been chosen last to go. We will need to wait here until we are called upon to enter,” Tarei’hsan explained. Bhu’ja clicked in aggravation, “Fine. We will play their silly game.”</p><p>	Tarei’hsan and Bhu’ja sat in some chairs away from the other yautja in the room. “Do you see that male over there, sitting by himself and away from everyone else?” Tarei’hsan asked, a hint of amusement evident in his voice. Bhu’ja looked to his right and saw a yautja sitting by himself, looking at something on his wrist gauntlet screen. “The male is young. He appears to be around Bakuub’s age and yet he is already Elite? What do you know?” Bhu’ja asked, suspicious about his friends behavior. Tarei’hsan chuckled a bit, “I recognize him. He is the scientist that found the cure for the disease plaguing the females. He saved what few females we have. Because of his discovery, the council of ancients granted him Elite status.” Bhu’ja cocked his head to one side, “He is young though. Why would he be interested in a life mate? He has his whole existence ahead of him.” “I do not know, I only recognize him from what he has done all those years ago.”</p><p>	Inside the room, a few minutes of silence passed since the women were left alone. Katie felt open and embarrassed, but she was slowly calming down. The ankle restraints had each of their legs spread to reveal their pussy. Luckily, the restraints did not spread their legs too much to the point where it would become uncomfortable. “Soooo..” Ira began, “I’m gonna be completely honest, This is kind of kinky.” Slowly, all of the other girls turned their heads to the right to look at her with a bewildered look on their face. “Goddamn it, Ira,” Katie groaned.</p><p>After a few seconds of more uncomfortable silence, Katie remembered something that Christine had said and decided that now was the best time to ask since it was just the 4 of them and they were stuck. “Shawnee, what did Christine mean earlier that “she knows what you are capable of”?” Shawnee groaned in frustration and laid her forehead on the surface of the not-counter.</p><p>Before Shawnee could answer, Erica gasped really loudly. “OH MY GOODNESS!” She practically shouted. The blond stared at Shawnee with wide eyes in recognition, “I knew that I knew you from somewhere! You’re a UFC fighter! You are up and coming Shawnee “The People’s Knee” Lee! Ranked number 15 in Bantamweight division! You just made your debut in the octagon, I watched your debut! Just signed a UFC contract and you were previously unranked!”</p><p>There were a few moments of silence where the three other women stared at Erica in confusion. She did not seem like the type of person to know that. Ira broke the silence, “Damn girl, I saw that you were crazy cut earlier but I never would have imagined that.” Shawnee sighed, “Yeah, you’re right, Erica. I mean If you know that much about me, I don’t know why you didn’t recognize me before.” Erica shrugged, “My older brothers watch a lot of mixed martial arts. Besides, every time I have seen you, albeit in pictures or on tv, you always have your hair in a braid and completely out of your face.” Shawnee sighed, “Well that explains how you know all of that.”</p><p>Katie was in absolute awe. She has watched a few UFC fights and she always loved to watch the women fight. Those women scared the shit out of her cause she knew that they could probably kill her in an instant with a blow to the head, well, mostly because of complications that could arise from head injuries but that was not the point. “Shawnee, could you teach us how to fight?” Katie asked. Christine was hesitant to go head to head with Shawnee, it was evident now. If the other three could even learn a smidgen of what the mocha skinned woman knew, then that would increase their chances to survive and escape. Shawnee shrugged, “I could try when we’re not watched by that banshee.” </p><p>Erica scrunched her face up, “You know, I don’t really understand why they have to smell us to choose? Shouldn’t they get to know us first?” Erica had posed a good question. This also confused Katie as well. “Well, it kind of makes sense,” Ira replied, “You all remember standing next to specific guys and suddenly smelling them and then getting super horny even if the guy was a complete jerk?” Ira turned her head to the left to look at the other girls. “Yeah, that happened some times for me,” Katie replied to the woman farthest from her. “Well, I’ve read somewhere, and don’t hold me to it since I’m not even 100% sure if it’s true, that when you smell someone and you get super horny, it basically means that your body is sensing that they have good genetics and would give you good offspring.”</p><p>Before Katie could reply to Ira’s musings, Christine’s voice came over a speaker that they could hear. “1 minute until we start. I know it’s going to be long and tiring but I have a surprise for you all afterwards!” Katie huffed. It seemed like Christine was trying to make up for her aggressiveness and cruelty to them earlier. However, Katie couldn’t help but feel empathetic for the pixie cut haired woman. She clearly had Stockholm syndrome and Katie had to admit that Christine made a good point earlier about being warned. Katie did appreciate the warning, but she had been very vague about what was going to go on during the actual choosing ceremony.</p><p>“Eep!” Erica gasped. The 3 other women looked at her. Her face was bright red and she had a horrified look on her face. It looked like she was holding in her breath until she finally exhaled and inhaled, seemingly calming down. She whispered, “I just felt a hand brush my butt. Not grab but like claws and scaley fingers just brushed it.” Katie and Shawnee exhaled. They hadn’t felt anything. This was going to be an uncomfortable process.</p><p>Back in the lobby, 4 of the 20 had gone in. They all were explained prior to the start the rules and how to pick. All of the girls were numbered 1-12 (with Ira starting at number 1), when they go in, they could smell and touch the females as much as they wanted for their 5 minutes. Afterwards, they would go to Vor’metka, who waited outside of the door in the basically lobby, and tell him which number they wanted. After they told him, they were free to go for the rest of the day. Between each yautja, a mist would be released that would cancel out any musk that the male left in there along with any specific female smell. Already, 2 of them had come back and said that they did not want any of the girls in there. Vor’metka had an ordered list of who was to go in. He purposefully put Bhu’ja and Tarei’hsan last since he did not understand their intentions. The fourth one had just came out and told him that they liked number 6. Vor’metka nodded and made a note next to the yautja’s name. “Ikthya-de,” Vor’metka called. The young elite that Bhu’ja and Tarei’hsan were discussing stood up and approached the older yautja. He was directed to the door where he was allowed entrance.</p><p>As they were sitting in silence, Tarei’hsan watched the young hunter go into the room and made note of his name. Suddenly, in a serious voice, he addressed his friend, “Bhu’ja, I have to confess something.” Bhu’ja looked at Tarei’hsan, it was strange for him to be serious. “What is it?” “I have never actually mated an ooman. I made that comment about you never wanting to leave the mating chambers because I notice you have not been yourself for many cycles. I think you need release, Mei’hswei.” The yautja clicked his mandibles together, “Like you, I too have only mated with yautja females, but just not as frequently ever since so many of them perished. I feel pent up and angry but I do not wish to go to the mating chambers. I have heard stories from other kv'var-de about how the females are sedated and lay there, doing nothing but make small noises every now and then. I don’t think I could find release if my mate were to just lay there and do nothing.” The taller yautja expressed. </p><p>So far, the ceremony hadn’t been too bad. Every now and then one of the girls would feel a brush of some claws and hands on their backsides but none of the hunters lingered long. Christine was right, only when the male was directly behind them could they hear any clicking of their mandibles. All the girls were just half laying there in silence, kind of bored, until Shawnee gasped very loudly. Her eyes were wide. The women looked over at her with concern. Before she could try to say what was happening again she gasped, “N-n-no, please stop.” Katie was very worried for the woman until she heard the woman release a moan. She asked for the male to stop again but she released and even louder moan than last time. Only then did she realize what the male behind Shawnee was doing. He was touching her. Suddenly Shawnee let out an especially loud moan “A-AH! Ah!” her face was turning red and she had moved her hands out in front of her. She was wiggling against the latch. “Oh fuck!” she cried out. Suddenly, she let out an aggravated growl, as if the male had stopped touching her or was teasing her. Shawnee was about to say something until she let out another loud cry. All the women were watching her. She kept crying out her pleasure and she was able to get the words out, “Oh fuck, Oh fuck! I’m go- I’m gonna- I’m gonna cum! Shit!” she wiggled even more as if she was trying to get away and finally she took a large gasp, clinched one of her hands into a fist, slammed it on the counter and screamed the loudest she had screamed since it had began. She moaned several more times after that, hyperventilating to try to catch her breath. She laid her head down on the counter, an exhausted look on her face. All the other women were silent. They hadn’t expected that to happen at all. “Well, three things,” Ira began, “One, glad to know what your face looks like when you’re having an orgasm. Two, I think that might be what happens when one of those things chooses us. Three, this got a hell of a lot kinkier.”</p><p>There was a lull for about 10 minutes where the girls only felt hands and claws on their asses again. Shawnee’s breathing had returned to a regular rate and rhythm. Although, she still looked tired but not as exhausted as she had been a few minutes earlier. It was getting boring again but Katie could only feel anxiety. She did not know how many males had looked at her and any one of them could start to touch her. She heard another gasp, this time from Ira. Empathetically, she watched as Ira too was brought to orgasm. As Ira laid resting, Katie couldn’t help but shiver at the thought of the overwhelming pleasure the two girls had felt and been brought to in under 5 minutes. Ira rested for about a minute until Katie heard her speak, “Oh fuck again.” Ira was forced to have a second orgasm right after her first one. This time, she screamed even louder, still sensitive from the first one. When she was done, she laid her head on the counter and very soon, light snoring was heard from her direction.</p><p>Tarei’hsan and Bhu’ja had waited a long time before it was just the two of them left to enter the room. The 18th male had just walked out of the room and finished speaking with Vor’metka. “Tarei’hsan,” The coordinator called out. Tarei’hsan stood from his chair, “When you are done, wait for me to finish. I should not take long,” Bhu’ja asked of his friend. Tarei’hsan nodded, “Of course, Mei’hswei.” The taller Yautja then approached the door, “Vor’metka, it has been many cycles since we have seen each other.” The male clicked his mandibles in response, “It has indeed. I was surprised do see your name and Elder Bhu’ja’s name on my application list.” Tarei’hsan clicked his mandibles rapidly, laughing at the admittance. “Of course, I will see you later, my friend.” And with that, Tarei’hsan entered the room.</p><p>Since Ira’s back to back orgasms, all they had felt was light touches. It had felt like an eternity, just bent over this counter. Katie’s knees were starting to hurt and she was incredibly bored. Christine’s voice came over the wall, “Not much longer! Only two more left!” Katie breathed a sigh of relief at that. Neither her nor Erica were coerced into having an orgasm. None of the yautjas had actually touched her pussy, which she was grateful for. Erica turned to her, “Our chances of being chosen are very slim. There’s only two males left. I can’t believe it!” Erica smiled. Katie smiled, it did make her feel better that they had such small chances of being chosen. Soon, Katie would be able to stretch and try to find some relief for her knees.</p><p>As she laid her head on her hands and turned her head away from Erica, she heard the girl gasp. Katie was not too worried though due to the fact that sometimes the touches would scare her and make her gasp. It wasn’t until she heard Erica whimper a soft “no” that she turned her head. Erica’s face was a bright red and she was starting to breath fast and whimper. Katie had a feeling she knew what was going to happen. It brought her sorrow that Erica’s hopes of not being chosen were destroyed now. Katie reached her hand out to Erica who immediately grabbed it and started squeezing. At least she could bring her comfort while the yautja behind her touched her and brought her to an orgasm as well. Hers was loud, and it seemed as though the yautja had elicited in under 2 minutes. As Erica’s cry was coming down, suddenly she cried out again “Not again!” Erica begged. The woman squeezed Katie’s hand hard as she continued screeching her pleasure until she was brought to another orgasm. As Erica tried to catch her breath and relax from her pleasure given to her, Katie couldn’t help but notice Erica pushing out, as if she was trying to lean into a comforting touch on the other side of the wall. Katie stared at her face and could tell Erica was listening to the male behind her. Suddenly, with her eyes closed, a soft smile appeared on her face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope y'all liked this chapter! Let me know what y'all think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I did it! I got it out before Monday! I feel like I can truly relax this weekend after getting this chapter written and posted. Fair warning though; smut in this chapter. It may not be good smut but I know some people may not be comfortable with it so I wanted to warn my readers who aren't into it! Thank you all for your support! I hope you all still enjoy the story even through my super weird, fucked up scenarios/situations</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bhu’ja was surprised that his friend was had taken the full 5 minutes inside of that room. He stood up when he saw Tarei’hsan come out and talk to Vor’metka. Strangely, after speaking with the yautja, his chiva brother rushed out of the lobby all while avoiding eye contact with Bhu’ja. His behavior was suspicious and did not make sense. </p><p>	Bhu’ja made his way over to Vor’metka. The two had not gotten along in many cycles, mostly due to his public comments about oomans and the fact that Vor’metka was lifemated to an omman. “Elder Bhu’ja,” the coordinator regarded, his eyes narrow with distrust. “Elder Vor’metka.” The two of them stared at each other for what felt like a long time until Bhu’ja was directed to the door. He chuffed at the other male and entered the room.</p><p>	The door closed and Bhu’ja observed his surroundings. The room smelled of general female. All around were the bottom halves of ooman females. He assumed they did this so that the males would concentrate on the smell. He shrugged, it works to a degree. He enjoys the smell of females in general but so far, there was nothing that stuck out to him. He turned around and was about to leave the room until he took one deep breath. His whole body went rigid. The smell of other females had camouflaged it initially, but as he took another deep breath, his eyes dilated and he turned back around. The smell was intoxicating. He clinched his fists. He knew he should have left immediately. But, what was the harm in finding which ooman was emitting the scent? “If I find which one smells like this, then I can properly avoid them if I were to ever see them somewhere else in the clanship,” He thought and reasoned with himself.</p><p>He walked towards the right wall. Number 1 wasn’t radiating the scent. He moved to the second one. The scent was stronger but he could tell it was not coming from this ooman. The third also was not oozing this intoxicating scent but still it more pronounced than the last ooman. Finally, he moved to the 4th one. The smell was strongest here. He was sure it was. There was no harm in verifying the smell, right?</p><p>Bhu’ja dropped on his knees in front of the ooman labeled number 4. He roughly grabbed the female’s ass cheeks and placed his thumbs on either side of the pussy before him. He spread the female’s pussy lips and ass cheeks with his hands. He leaned his head in, closed his eyes and inhaled as deeply as possible. “Pauk,” the yautja thought. The scent hit him harder than being thrown into a wall by a queen kiande amedha. The very core of the smell was what he always craved home would smell like. It relaxed him and filled him with a warmth and comfort that he has craved for a long time. It reminded him of the calm of relaxing after a particularly difficult kv’var. More so, it reminded him of a calm that overcomes him after he has spilled his seed and is lounging in the bliss of mating.</p><p>He took one more deep inhale. Although there was that main scent that called to him to relax, there was a deep primal scent that radiated from the female. The scent smelled of a mix of the sweetest fruit and the most pungent flower that ever existed. It made his cock twitch behind his sheath. It called to him, spoke to him. This female would give you strong pups, you will gain immense pleasure from seeding her. His cock was beginning to harden and slip out of his sheath. Suddenly, along with the yearning to seed this female, another plea came to his mind. A taste. What does it taste like? Is it as sweet as it smells? Bhu’ja opened his eyes and stared at the delicate looking cunt. It even looked as though it would taste sweet. “No, I should not…” He thought. “One more inhale, and I will leave this place forever,” He continued to muse in his head. He leaned even closer, an inch away, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Suddenly, he heard the gasp of the female. His eyes shot open.</p><p>Katie had told herself that her odds of being picked were still low. The last yautja would probably be more interested in a different woman. She laid her head on her hands as she relaxed as much as possible before she would be let out. She was thinking about one of the fruits she had eaten that morning. She hoped she could eat it for dinner as well. Suddenly, she felt two large, scaley hands grab her ass and spread her pussy apart even more. Her heart started racing, her cheeks were flushed. She was even more exposed now and way more embarrassed. Surely, this male would just leave her alone. He had her cheeks spread for 15 seconds so far until she could practically feel his breath up against her cunt. At this point, she heard and even felt the air rush against her to go up into his olfactory senses. She let out a gasp.</p><p>Bhu’ja heard correctly. The female had made a noise due to him smelling her. The smell somehow got even stronger, as if it was chanting to him. Seed, taste, seed, taste, seed, taste. His control was slipping. Could he really leave this female without ever knowing how she tasted? He decided that he could only walk away and be done with this female forever if he had tasted her cunt.</p><p>After Katie had gasped, she heard his inhalation stop abruptly. “Perhaps I made him lose interest,” she thought. Suddenly, she regretted her too quick of a thought. Wet. She felt a slim, rugged, wet tongue lick from her clit all the way to her hole. “Ooohhhh…” She moaned. She felt the tongue retreat away from her.</p><p>Bhu’ja wanted to roll his eyes back into his head as he tasted the female. It was as sweet as a naxa fruit but even more intoxicating than a cup of c’ntlip. His cock was completely hard and out of his sheath now. He needed more. The female’s moan only encouraged him. He clinched his claws into the soft skin tighter and began to lick ravenously, as if he was a starving male and this was a feast set before him. He heard the female’s voice louder. He was bringing her pleasure; it fueled his pride. He began purring.</p><p>“Oh fuck, Oh fuck!” Katie cried out. She couldn’t even get the words no and stop out. The yautja was eating her out more enthusiastically than any human man had ever done in her entire life. She felt him flick her clit and it caused her to cry out again. She heard his purr first which oddly was reducing any anxiety she was feeling at the moment. The purr also had a different effect on her. She felt the thin tongue begin to vibrate against her cunt and she almost lost it. “Ah! Ah! Ooooahhhh!” She cried out, grabbing her hair and gripping it. Her instincts were telling her to try to grab at the male, to somehow push his head even closer. Suddenly, she felt his tongue begin to breach her hole.</p><p>“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!” She screamed. The tongue felt like it was never ending. It was as if the yautja was drinking her juices straight from her pussy. The tongue kept traveling up until it hit a spot in her that she knew no other man had ever reached or attempted to. “Shit! Fuck it!” She yelled, deciding that at this point, she climbing a ladder that she did not want to stop climbing till she reached the top. “Right there! Fuck, Right there!” She screeched. She slammed her hand down on the surface she was bent over and kept moaning. “Fuck, Please, please please! Don’t stop!” She howled.</p><p>Bhu’ja knew he had found a weak point when he heard the female scream and even more of her slick spilled into his mouth. More. He thought. It wasn’t until she began to beg him that he started to purr even harder and dog at that spot inside of her with the persistence of a predator chasing his prey. He pushed his face as deep as he could up against her cunt. He would give her what she begged him for. Her begging made him want to drop his loin cloth and shove his rock hard dick into her tight hole. He could tell simply with his tongue that she would be tight and pleasurable to him. He kept hitting that spot, trying to flick at it. Suddenly, he felt her tight channel begin to spasm all around his tongue. He heard the ooman female scream her pleasure, “FUCK YES! AH!” Katie was riding the most powerful orgasm she had ever received in her entire life. Her juices squirted onto the face of the yautja behind her. An after thought occurred to her that she had never squirted in her entire life, not even when she brought herself to orgasm. Even as she twitched, the yautja was licking the slick that had covered her pussy. Suddenly, she felt the male retreat from her cunt. Instead she felt something large and hard press right up against her. Instinctively and in her blissed out state, she rocked back against it.</p><p>Bhu’ja stood up and grabbed the female’s hips. He had removed his armored loincloth and pressed his cloth covered, throbbing cock up against her pussy. He felt her grind against him. His every being telling him to seed her now. He knew he was fucked now. There was no way he could not live without tasting her again and seeding her. “Female, do you feel what you do to me?” He growled. “No ooman has ever illicit such a response from me. I have never mated an ooman nor been interested in mating one,” Bhu’ja grinded especially hard against her at that moment, making her groan. “Until now. I have never tasted anything as sweet and as intoxicating as your cunt. You are mine now. I will play these games to have you. I will seed you and make sure you grow big with my pups,” Bhu’ja heard another groan and then a whimper from the female. His cock twitched and throbbed at the noise. “I am out of time. I will be back for you and I will take my time satisfying my hunger for your body.”</p><p>Bhu’ja reluctantly pulled his body away from hers. His control was slipping even more as he heard her whine from the loss of his presence. He grabbed his armored loincloth and put it back on. He turned his back towards the female and strode out of the room. His chest puffed at the thought that he brought such pleasure to a female. He was about to walk past Vor’metka when he heard the other hunter growl at him. He stopped in his tracks and turned towards him. Vor’metka was glaring at him, his mandibles flaring. “Your decision, Bhu’ja?”</p><p>Suddenly, Bhu’ja realized what he had done. He feasted on an ooman female’s cunt and promised to seed her. Bhu’ja saw the opportunity to walk away from this forever. No one would know that he sullied himself with an ooman if he was quick enough to a shower. He knew the other hunter would not spread what he had smelled around the clanship. Not only that, yautja were not monogamous. He had never entertained the thought of a life companion. He knew he needed to tell Vor’metka that none of the women were satisfactory. Before he could give that answer, he thought back to the exotic and pungent scent she gave off. Her taste was addicting, her begging exhilarating. The thought of another yautja taking her as a life mate, making it where Bhu’ja would never feel the stimulating act of taking her, enraged him. “Number 4, Vor’metka,” Bhu’ja rumbled. And with that, he walked out of the lobby, only to find that Tarei’hsan had sent him a message. He told him to meet him at their favorite drinking hall when he was done. Bhu’ja knew he needed to go see his friend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yautja Translation</p><p>Chiva - rite of passage</p><p>Pauk - fuck</p><p>kiande amedha - hard meat/xenomorph</p><p>kv'var - hunt</p><p>naxa - type of fruit</p><p>c'ntlip - alcohol</p><p>Fun fact - I realized that I was probably spelling c'ntlip wrong in previous chapters. HAHAAA OOPS!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Monday! Thank you all so much for your support! I am glad you all like this and I hope you continue to! Here's chapter 8!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katie was face down against the not-counter, trying to recover from her mind boggling orgasm. She was breathing heavily when she heard a whistle, “Damn Katie, I never would have imagined you to be a beggar.” Ira smirked and laughed. “God, I wish I did not witness nor hear that,” Shawnee snarled. Erica had only really focused on the tail end of Katie’s orgasm, she had been recovering from her own to really notice Katie’s behavior. “Fuck off,” Katie whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Within a minute, the white wall came down and Christine unlocked their latches around their waists. “I’m guessing you all can get to the ones around your ankles. You’re all done! You made it!” She tried to cheer for them. Shawnee just glared at her, extraordinarily pissed at the whole ordeal. Katie felt like she couldn’t move, she felt like jelly. She just laid there, not moving as Christine unlocked the metal latch. Christine had moved to go free the other girls. Shawnee and Ira stood straight up, stretched and sat down on their butts to reach the leather restraints to unlock them. “Fuck it feels good to move again,” Shawnee groaned. Once freed, the two noticed that Erica and Katie hadn’t moved a muscle. “Are you guys okay?” Ira asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “I feel like I can’t move,” Erica whispered out. Katie just remained silent. Shawnee let out an aggravated sigh, “Okay, hold on.” Shawnee leaned down to Erica’s leather restraints and began to undo them. Ira walked over to Katie and leaned down to undo hers. “Okay Katie, time to get your butt moving.” Ira told her. Ira had moved back over to her original spot when she was done to grab her underwear and loincloth skirt and put them back on. Shawnee had done the same when she was done with Erica’s restraints. Erica reached up and dragged her under wear and loin cloth skirt off of the counter. She leaned her upper body on the counter while she slipped the clothes back on. Katie still did not move. Katie felt exhausted. It was as if she had not achieved this sort of release of tension ever in her life and all she could was just lay there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Ira burst out laughing, “Fuck, you two are messes. Katie, let me help you.” Ira grabbed Katie’s clothes and helped slip them back on her legs. Erica tried to stand straight up but she stumbled. Shawnee grabbed her and held her up, acting as a rock for the girl. Ira wrapped her arm around Katie’s waist and threw Katie’s arm around her shoulders. She helped Katie lift up, while the exhausted girl let out a groan. Christine had directed them to follow her, apparently she had a surprise for them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Erica whispered to the 4 of them as they were making their way to an unknown room in the program’s allocated zone, “That was my first orgasm.. ever.” Ira burst out laughing at the admittance, they all could tell that the blond was starstruck. Even Shawnee couldn’t suppress a grin, despite the reality of the situation and how humiliating it all was. Katie let out a huff of a laugh and continued to wobble on. Christine had opened a door to a dark room for them and turned on the light.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            It looked to be a kind of recreation room of sort. “Obviously, we can’t have you all cooped up in your rooms and the dining hall all day. You all would get irritated.” It was a large room that looked to have a mini human like kitchen in the left back corner. There were two doors on the left and right walls. The right wall had a large and small bookshelf flushed against it. The large bookshelf was full of books while the small bookshelf actually had old and relatively new looking board games stacked on top of one another. At least 6 Tables with 4 chairs tucked in and around it were scattered throughout the room. Finally, the back wall, 12 6x4 trunks lining the wall with each of their names on it. On top of the trunks were old padlocks, waiting to be locked to secure the trunks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “So, it’s not my final surprise but those trunks that have your names on it have your clothes, washed and folded, in it and whatever valuables you had on you when you were taken.” Christine pursed her lips, waiting to see the reactions of the women. Suddenly, the women charged at the trunks. Shawnee had let go of Erica and luckily, Erica had recovered enough to finally have her own footing. Katie was not so lucky. Ira straight up dropped her. “Shit!” Katie called out and fell on her ass. Erica reached out to Katie and helped her up. Katie stood up and although wobblily, made her way to her trunk which was the one all the way to the left, next to Ira’s trunk. “My duffel bag!” Shawnee cried out, lifting the bag up and hugging it. Erica also had joined the girls in her exploration of their respective trunks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katie opened her trunk to find her clothes folded at the bottom, her two way radio, GPS, bait, crossbow, her backpack that she carried with her to keep her bolts, nocks, different crossbow broadheads, different scopes, extra strings and string lubricant. Katie was glad to see that she had access to her stuff except for the bait. She wanted to throw that out, it was starting to smell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            A malicious idea came to her mind at the moment. She pictured herself rummaging through her backpack, picking out the most perfect broadhead she had, setting up her bolt, cocking it into her crossbow and shooting Christine straight through her forehead. She could picture how perfect it would look for the crossbow to be dead center in the middle of her forehead, blood running down her face and ultimately falling to the ground, breathing her last breath. Katie looked back at the woman and noticed that three masked yautjas had entered the room. Her fingers twitched. She had the itch to give Christine what she deserved. “No,” Katie thought, “I need to get the others out of here, not slaughtered. If I can’t leave, then perhaps as a last ditch effort, after the others are safe, I’ll kill that bitch and accept my death. But not now,” She told herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Katie looked to her right at Ira. She could not see what was inside of the redhead’s trunk but she saw a wide, gleeful smile plastered on her face. Katie let out a small chuckle, “What’s got you all smiley, Ira?” Ira shook her head, her smile growing smaller. She closed her trunk, set her padlock combination up and locked it. “Nothing,” she told Katie. The response left Katie feeling eerie. What was she hiding? Katie was determined to figure it out eventually. She shut her trunk, set up her padlock combination and locked it up. The girls all returned to Christine, waiting for her to continue her “surprise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Christine lead them to the door on the door on the left. It lead them to a hall way that had a door on the left wall and a door on the right wall, both across from each other. At the end of the hall, there was a third door. Christine lead them through the door on the left and turned the light on. Inside, it was a large room that had a console close to the door and a wall of weapons all on the right side of the room. “This is called a <em>kehrite</em>, It’s a sort of yautja training room/dojo. It helps you train to hunt and fight against the creatures you may hunt in the future,” Christine smiled. “Each of your groups have your own <em>kehrite</em>.” She stated. “This one is my first group’s <em>kehrite</em>, The one at the end of the hall is my second group’s, and the one across from this one is my third group’s,” she smiled. Katie knew that her, Erica, Shawnee and Ira were in the first group so this was their <em>kehrite</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Next, Christine lead them back to the main recreation room and to the door on the right. When she entered and turned on the light to reveal a very human looking gym. “It took me a long time and a lot of money, but when we were last on the yautja homeworld, I was able to locate and barter for this gym equipment for you all. We figured out how to provide them power so there should not be any problems relating to that!” Christine announced. There was a track built, some weight machines, free weights, pull up bars, a squat machine. There were even mirrors set up on the back wall. Christine lead them back into the main room. “Finally, my last surprise!” She squealed out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Katie raised her eyebrow at Christine. She was very suspicious about her. Christine went over to the kitchen and grabbed a metal crate off of a counter and went to set it on a table. “So, I’ve collected these for awhile and I try to find this stuff as much as possible but I hope you all like it,” she spoke as she unlocked the lid of the crate. Then, she started pulling out earth snacks. She had collected Twinkies, Tostitos chip bags, Sour Patch Kids, Chex Mix bags, Skittles, Mike and Ikes, Hershey’s Kisses and all sorts of the like. “I’ve been collecting this ever since I got here but I think you all should have them,” Christine beamed at them. Katie grimaced. She didn’t even want to imagine the expiration date on these snacks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Bhu’ja had arrived at his and his <em>Chiva</em> brothers’ favorite drinking hall. It was empty save for Tarei’hsan in the corner and a few yautjas scattered around. He walked over to Tarei’hsan, took a seat across from him and immediately scented on his friend the smell of female musk. Specifically, the one next to the female he had been enraptured by. Bhu’ja noticed that his friend had poured him a cup already from a jug of <em>c’ntlip</em> and that Tarei’hsan had already at least one drink before he had arrived. Tarei’hsan’s arms were resting on the table in front of him, one of his hands holding his cup. His posture was slumped and his whole body was rigid. He was on edge. It was uncommon for Bhu’ja to ever see him like this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Bhu’ja clicked his mandibles in regard, grabbed his cup of <em>c’ntlip</em> and took a long sip from it. He too rested his arms on the table. He knew that he reeked of female musk, he could still get whiffs of it due to it being on his face. It was unsettling and teasing at the same time. They both sat in silence for a few minutes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “I almost lost my control,” Tarei’hsan finally broke. “I almost ripped off my <em>awu’asa </em>and seeded the female right there.” Bhu’ja grunted. He, too, was tempted to seed a female. “I had to leave immediately, I felt like I could not stay there,” the hunter admitted. Bhu’ja completely understood his rationale after going through what his friend had.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Tarei’hsan finally met his friend’s eyes, “You smell as if a female has marked you.” Bhu’ja nodded once, “I am disgusted with myself.” He finished his drink. “I have sullied myself with the creature I have mocked others for pursuing.” His friend listened intently. The question lingered in the air. What was he to do? He would labeled a hypocrite if he took a human life mate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, they both got a message from Vor’metka. It told them that they were the only ones to choose their females. He gave the two Yautjas the females names and sent them the observational footage of when they were taken. Bhu’ja wanted to save face, but he wanted the female. He needed to find a solution.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yautja Translation</p>
<p>Kehrite - dojo</p>
<p>Chiva - rite of passage</p>
<p>c'ntlip</p>
<p>Awu'asa - armor</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's chapter 9! I hope y'all enjoy this one! More to come this week!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the day had revolved around eating, resting, the introduction of the yautja’s face when Christine had made Bakuub take his mask off, and looking at the books and board games. Katie had shivered when she remembered that a mouth like that had been up against her vagina when it was shown. Surprisingly though, she was not that shocked. The rest of the day, the yautjas guarding them had taken off their masks so that the women would get used to what they looked like. Surprising Soon, they were back in their rooms for the night cycle. Katie had laid there for a long time. She couldn’t fall asleep. She heard the snores of Ira, the soft breathing of Erica and the occasional mumbles from Shawnee. She sat up and climbed out of the bunk, carefully trying not wake up any of the women. Christine had given them full access to the program’s rooms, apparently they just weren’t allowed to leave the department to go to the rest of the clanship. According to Christine, the door would not even open if one of them approached it.</p><p> </p><p>            Katie had walked out of the room and used the restroom. When she walked out of the restroom, she looked around. She was not tired. She wanted to explore. For bed, she wore her black leggings and just her black tank top. She wondered if Christine was bluffing. She probably wasn’t but hey, sleep was evading her for once so why not mess around a bit. Katie walked towards the door that lead to the lobby. When she got right in front of it, it had opened. “Holy shit,” she thought.</p><p> </p><p>            Ever sense Katie was a young girl, she always had a very strangely excellent sense of direction. She was sure that if she went exploring, she could find her way back. That way, she could try to find some escape pods or something that could help the girls reach safety. Katie walked into the lobby. No one was there. She walked to the door that lead to the rest of the clanship. It opened as well. She peaked her head around the door corner, looking left, then right, then left again. No one was out. Katie stepped out into the hall, half expecting there to be some sort of alarm. There was none. Katie scrunched her mouth up and wiggled it back and forth in thought. She was going to be in so much trouble if she didn’t turn back now. But also, if Christine were to find out she was gone, it would be hilarious to see her freak out. It would be worth it. Katie decided to do eenie-meanie-minie-moe to help her decide if she should go left or right. She ended up choosing right and began her exploration.</p><p> </p><p>            At one point she found an elevator and was even surprised when it opened. She couldn’t read the symbols on the buttons, nor did she realize that she didn’t know what floor she was on. She randomly hit a button and the elevator started it’s descent. “Hm, okay going down,” she thought to herself. When the elevator door opened, she noticed that the hallway looked exactly the same as the one she was previously on. “Yeah, that might confuse things a bit but I’m the best at directions, I will totally find my way back,” she boasted in her mind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Fuck. Katie was lost. She found another elevator and took it. On this floor, she had passed by a few yautjas but they paid her no attention. She decided to try to go back to the program but now she couldn’t find the elevator she was just on. Everything looked the same, she could not find a particular landmark to help her get back. She kind of wanted to panic but she knew panicking would just cause a scene and then she would look crazy. She was walking down the hall, slightly distracted with her thoughts when she ran into a wall of brown, mud colored muscle. She looked up and saw a yautja staring down at her. “Excuse me,” she nodded. She tried to side step to the right to go around but the yautja matched her movements. She looked up at his eyes again, she noticed a hunger in them.</p><p> </p><p>            Bhu’ja was returning to his room located in one of the residential halls. Every now and then, he swayed in his stride. He had drank quite a bit with Tarei’hsan again. He attempted to drown his disgust and desire in c’ntlip until his friend decided it was best for them to retire for the night. His friend told him he had plans to woo his human and train her before the last step of program. Regardless, a requirement to have the females is to train them before the last step but Tarei’hsan told him that he was going to make it where the female will be more receptive to him when she is finally released to him afterwards.</p><p> </p><p>As  Bhu’ja came to a four-way intersection in the hall way, he scented a specific smell in the air. It was the recognizable scent of home that called his body to relax. He had been getting whiffs of it mixed in with the scent of her arousal since it had been on his face. Except, he recognized that this was stronger. It was not coming from his face but to the right of the four-way intersection hallway. He could also smell a sort of rancid smell as well, one he recognized as ooman fear. He quickly turned to the right down the hall where there was a fork. He turned to his left and saw an ooman being towered by another yautja. He took another inhale and once again, he knew that the smell was his female. He growled and began to approach the two.</p><p> </p><p>            “Excuse me, I need to get by,” She insisted. She side stepped to the right; the male matched her movements. “I have not seen a female out of the mating chambers in a long time,” he stated. She swallowed hard, she was afraid. Her instincts began to scream at her to run but her pride yelled at her to stand her ground, don’t be intimidated. Before she could reply, there was a growl from behind her and the male in front of her glanced up. “The female does not want you,” the voice behind her growled.</p><p> </p><p>            Bhu’ja stood behind the female, glaring at the male. He was taller and older than the male in front of him. The yautja flared his mandibles at the elder. “She is <em>lou-dte kale; </em>if she is not in the mating chambers, then she is looking for a male to seed her,” the young yautja hautily replied. Bhu’ja became enraged, he grabbed Katie’s shoulder and pushed her behind him. “The female is <strong>mine</strong>, challenge me for her if you want her that badly,” Bhu’ja snarled. The young yautja stared at him, posture rigid, it looked like he was about to respond until Bhu’ja arched his back, flared his mandibles and roared at him. Katie covered her ears at the screech. It pierced her ears and made her face scrunch. She still even had her ears covered when it stopped until she was suddenly lifted up and thrown over a shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>            Bhu’ja stopped roaring. The other yautja flared his lower mandibles in aggression but turned around and walked away. Smart, but Bhu’ja knew that other yautjas would be coming out of their rooms, pissed that they were awoken or curious about a fight. He quickly grabbed the female and hoisted her over his shoulder, quickly running to his room before any other yautjas could see him with the ooman. Katie started beating on his back and trying to kick him, “God damn it! Let me down! No, no, no! I’m with the program, I’m no ones!” She snarled at the male. Bhu’ja couldn’t help but to admit that the female struggling against him did stir his desire. He dropped her on his bed. “H’ko, you are mine. I chose you earlier,” he stared down at her. Katie immediately gasped.</p><p> </p><p>Bhu’ja turned his back to her and started to fiddle with his wrist gauntlet screen. He figured out a solution to his problem. Obviously, he could not keep her in his room, Vor’metka would throw a fit. She needed to return. But for now, he could use her escaping as leverage. He did not want to be caught visiting the program during the day cycle. It was already risky that he had done it earlier. He knew he would have to come up with some excuse as to why he was there when his hunting companions and other friends ask. He sent a message to Vor’metka:</p><p> </p><p>“Vor’metka, it appears someone has made a mistake. I found my female in the residential hall. She had caught the attention of a younger male. I took care of it, she is with me in my room right now. I want an arrangement, I will take her back before the night cycle has ended and speak nothing of this incident to anyone if you permit me to train her during the night cycle.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh shit, this guys had his face between her legs. Katie was surprised that she didn’t even recognize his voice. Her face was completely red. She thought back to earlier that day, he ravenously licked her. Now she could put a face and body to the man between her legs. She swallowed and felt herself become slightly slick at the thought. She looked over at the male, he was taking off his wrist gauntlets until he stopped abruptly and stared at her, a heat in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Bhu’ja was taking his <em>awu’asa </em>off. While he waited for Vor’metka to reply, he wanted to make himself comfortable. He would return her before the day cycle, but for now. He wanted to sleep. Suddenly, he sniffed the air. The intoxicating scent was back, not as strong as earlier, as if it was muffled, but still mixed in with her own. It caught him off guard but also made him puff up with pride. His female was aroused by him. He stared at her, her face was red. He was not good at reading human emotions. He turned back to his task at hand, continuing taking off his <em>awu’asa</em> and placing it on his stand except for his wrist gauntlet that he could send messages through. He stripped of his netting until he was wearing nothing but his loincloth. Finally, he turned back to the female on his bed.</p><p> </p><p>Katie glared at him. She knew the look in his eye. He approached the bed, his mandibles clicking together until he was at the edge. He put his wrist gauntlet on the table next to the bed. He tilted his head to the side at her, “What are you thinking about female?” Katie huffed at him, “I have a name. It’s not female. It’s Katie.” Bhu’ja nodded once, “Kai-tee?” he questioned if he was pronouncing it right. “Close enough,” Katie sighed. Bhu’ja began to climb on the bed, coming closer to Katie. “Hold it there, don’t come closer.” Bhu’ja rolled his eyes. “I simply wish to sleep. I have drank quite a bit and I am tired.” Katie scooted over all the way to the other edge, “So I’m supposed to stay here and sleep? In the same bed?” She glared. Bhu’ja clicked at her, “Yes, what else are you supposed to do?” “I don’t know but I don’t even know you! I can’t sleep in the same bed as you!” Her face turned red. Bhu’ja shrugged, “Sleep on the floor then.” Katie gasped. Back home, if this was a situation, the man would take the floor. She sneered at him. He got underneath the pelts and with a push of a button on his side table, the lights went out. Katie sat there, staring at him in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>Grumbling almost incoherent words, she slipped underneath the pelts and laid as far away from the male as possible, her back turned to him. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of knowing that the pelts were the softest she had ever touched nor that the bed was actually incredibly comfortable to her. Suddenly, she felt his arm wrap around her waist and roughly pull her up against his chest. She yelped when he did that, “Hey! What are you doing!” Bhu’ja let out a groan. She felt something hard up against her ass, her face turned red. Bhu’ja had slipped out of his sheath when he smelled the female’s arousal. He sniffed again and could smell it once again. He knew better than to seed the female now, but he could not help but tease her. Plus, her soft body felt nice against his erection. Katie could feel him slightly humping her, brushing his erection against her ass. “I’m getting comfortable, your scent is pleasant, I want it closer,” Bhu’ja growled in her ear.</p><p> </p><p>Katie rolled her eyes. “Sounds like an excuse,” she did not fear this male. Mostly cause she knew he would not hurt her, especially since he could have badly hurt her with his mandibles and fangs in between her legs. “I don’t even know your name,” she grunted at him. “It’s Bhu’ja,” he pushed up against her again. Her mind started racing again. This was the male that had chosen her, therefore she needed to get close to him, find out what he has access to and get him to trust her. Once again, she felt the male behind her rub his erection against her ass. Katie had an idea that she wanted to try.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, my original plan was to go a bit slutty with this chapter but the more I thought of it, the more I decided to turn a different way. I'm so sorry for the tease!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katie had an idea. Currently, She’s in bed with a big humanoid male with an erection, which was still pressing against her ass. If she didn’t act quick, she may end up getting fucked and she wasn’t feeling that right now. What was her idea? To survive, and maybe not get fucked, she might have to blow him. She swallowed hard. Just as she was about to somehow suggest that the yautja use her mouth to pleasure himself, she heard what she assumes was a loud snore. “Oh, fuck yes.” She thought. However, she’s still stuck in his iron grip. Not only that, but without the male, she might not even be able to get back to the program. She huffed and decided to snuggle into the pelts and finally let sleep take her.</p><p> </p><p>            EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE</p><p> </p><p>            Katie whined groggily and soon the loud noise stopped. She was exhausted, and snuggled back into the warmth that she was laying on top of. When Bhu’ja’s alarm on his gauntlet went off, he heard the female whimper. He reached over and grabbed the irritating device to shut it off. He finally recognized the position he was in. He had rolled onto his back during the night but the female was draped over his left side, her cheek rest on his shoulder. She snuggled back into his shoulder when the silence returned. He Lifted the screen to his face to see that Vor’metka had replied. It was an hour before the day cycle was to begin. The message read:</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. Be quick, I do not want my mate to find out. She will be furious.”</p><p> </p><p>            Bhu’ja chuffed. As he got up, he heard his female whine in protest. As much as he wanted to stay and sleep off his hangover, he knew he had to get her back. He wanted to bathe but he knew the closer to the day cycle it got, the more yautja would be out. He walked over to his <em>awu’asa </em>stand and began to put his armor back on as quietly as possible. He knew he shouldn’t take any chances getting caught. He moved back to the bed, the female’s head barely popping out from the pelt. She had successfully cocooned herself while he was getting dressed. From what he understood, humans needed to sleep more than yautja and she already did not sleep enough during the night. He sent a message to Vor’metka, telling him to meet him at the lobby. He lifted up the human, still wrapped in the pelts and began to make his way to the lobby.</p><p> </p><p>            You would think it was out of the kindness of his heart that he was letting Katie sleep and stay bundled up; however, Bhu’ja’s actual motive was to attempt to cover her in his scent so that if any males were to approach her, then they would know that she was his. As he walked underneath the lights, she mumbled in agitation and hid more into his hide. He got into the closest elevator that would take him to the program and began his ascent to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>            When he got to the lobby, Vor’metka was there, rigid and looking irritated. “This is not what I wanted to wake up to,” he snarled. Bhu’ja chuffed, “I don’t particularly enjoy waking up early either.” Vor’metka and him stared at each other. He could tell that the other yautja knew what he was doing by keeping Katie wrapped in the pelts. The male scoffed at the behavior and soon lead him inside the program hall. “I will allow you to drop her off at her room but then you should leave. When you visit during the night cycle, Bakuub will be there to make sure you do not hurt her.” Bhu’ja grunted in acknowledgement. He arrived to Katie’s door and gently set her down on her feet. She was slightly awake now, her face slightly popping out of the cocoon. She was glaring at Bhu’ja. “I’m going back to sleep,” she stated groggily, then proceeded to turn and enter her room. Bhu’ja chuckled at her, she was acting like a frustrated pup. Vor’metka walked him out to the lobby in which Bhu’ja headed back to his room to sleep more or possibly bathe.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Christine had promised not to wake the girls up in the morning as long as they met her at the appropriate time for breakfast. She had even gifted them an old fashioned alarm clock to help. Shawnee had taken the responsibility of making sure everyone was awake to go to breakfast and keeping up with a set schedule. When the alarm sounded, she got up, turned it off, turned on the lights and stretched. Erica was sitting up in her bed, eyes wincing at the light, trying to wake up. Shawnee accepted that as appropriate getting out of bed habits so she did not rush Erica. However, Katie and Ira were different. When the light came on, two angry groans came from the top bunks. Ira had her pillow over her head to hide the light and Katie pulled her new dark brown pelt over her head.</p><p> </p><p>Shawnee took note of the new pelt. She definitely knew that Katie did not have it before going to bed. “Katie, Ira get up.” She commanded. She only got a groan of acknowledgement from Ira. Shawnee proceeded to stand on her bed to look at and reach the pillow over Ira’s face. Ira tried to keep it plastered to her head but Shawnee was too strong. She proceeded to beat Ira’s face with the pillow, “Get.” Hit. “Up.” Hit “Now.” Hit. Ira groaned even more. She caught the pillow, jerked it out of Shawnees hands and sat up, hugging it to her body, a huge frown plastered on her face.</p><p> </p><p>The mocha skinned woman turned her attention towards Katie, who had not moved a muscle. “Hmmm, it appears someone has something new,” she grouched at her. Katie only grunted. “Katie, you need to get up now or else Matriarch Bitchface is going to come in here, gong blazing.” Shawnee warned. Katie finally sat up, still cocooned. “Fine,” came a grumpy reply. She uncocooned herself, grabbed another set of loincloth skirt and tube top, which was given to her the day before, and made her way to the rest room to start her day.</p><p> </p><p>Now, because Shawnee was given the task of teaching the three other women how to fight, she had made a complete schedule for them to follow and insisted that they follow it. In fact, she provided no choice in the matter on following it or not. The schedule she had laid out was like this:</p><p> </p><ol>
<li>Wake up – start of day cycle</li>
<li>Take 30 minutes to use the restroom, wake up and get ready for the day</li>
<li>Breakfast with Matriarch Bitchface</li>
<li>Culture lesson with Matriarch bitchface until midday</li>
<li>Short 30 minute break to change and relax the mind</li>
<li>Exercise for one and a half hours.</li>
<li>Break for one hour</li>
<li>Technique lessons and practice for the girls until dinner</li>
<li>Dinner time</li>
<li>Break time</li>
<li>Bed time</li>
</ol><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shawnee was the type of person who preferred to have a schedule and to follow it to a T. It was midday now and the four girls were leaving Christine’s culture “lesson,” mostly it was throwing information at them and hoping it stuck. Today, they learned about the Code of Honor and a few other things. Katie was probably going to ask someone else to explain it to her cause Christine did a terrible job of it. As they walked to their rooms to put on whatever clothes they wish to exercise in, Katie was prompted with the elephant in the room. “Where and when did you get your new blanket, Katie?” Shawnee asked. Katie swallowed hard. She’d have to explain. The 4 entered their shared room, “I couldn’t sleep last night so I left the room and I wanted to test out if we really couldn’t leave the program, like go see the rest of this place. Well, I guess someone messed up and I was able to get out and I decided to go explore but because I don’t know the language, I got lost after taking an elevator. I guess the yautja that chose me found me and he took me back to his room,” “OOOOOOO,” Ira cooed, cutting Katie off. “Fuck off. No, he didn’t fuck me. We went to sleep, he woke up early and took me back here before the day cycle started. He let me take a blanket.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, did you find any place where we could escape?” Erica asked. Katie shook her head. “Everything looked the same and a lot of doors would not open for me. I don’t know if it’s because I was in a residential area or if I just didn’t have access but I couldn’t find anything.” They quickly changed and went to the recreation room. Shawnee allowed them a few minutes of break before she tortured them with her workout routine. The 4 of them sat around a table, playing a card game.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you all wonder what they’re gonna be like?” Erica asked. Shawnee scoffed, “Who?” she was clearly honed in on the game. It was no secret that she was competitive. “The men who chose us,” Erica replied. Shawnee shrugged, she didn’t know. “Well, there is one person we can ask,” Erica smirked. “I’m not asking Christine,” Katie replied. Ira laughed “No, you sillies. No, a certain protector of ours,” Katie could swear that Ira’s smile looked like the Cheshire Cat’s smile from Alice in Wonderland. “Bakuuuuubbb,” Ira called in a sing-songy tone. “How the fuck do you know one of their names?” Shawnee replied giving Ira an incredulous look. On the other side of the room, one of yautjas immediately turned his head to look at her. He glared at Ira and then turned his attention to his wrist gauntlet.</p><p> </p><p>Ira gasped, “Don’t ignore me! Bakuub!” she called for him again. Once again, he looked up at her, glaring. “Come here!” she yelled. Bakuub huffed and began to approach the women’s table. “Oh well he looks really pissed, I don’t wonder that much Ira,” Erica whispered quickly, trying to not get them killed. Bakuub reached the table, he towered over them. “What,” he questioned, obviously displeased. Ira looked up at him, completely unphased, she bat her eyelashes at him, “Bakuub, I know you probably know who picked us, we just want to know what they’re like,” she explained. “They are honorable <em>Kv’var-de</em>.” Bakuub grunted. Ira made an annoyed sound, “No. Tell us about them, what’s different about them, like who are they, what’s their ranks, how do they contribute to the clan. Pull up a seat.” Ira demanded the last part. “If I tell you, will you leave me be?” Bakuub narrowed his eyes. Ira nodded scooting over to the right to let Bakuub pull up a chair and into their circle. She patted the space infront of him, beaming.</p><p> </p><p>Bakuub clicked. He debated not sitting down but he knew the female named Ira would continuously bother him until he did. When he acquired her, he knew she would be a pain. He does not envy any male who has chosen her. He ended up grabbing a seat and sitting in the spot where she wanted him to. He crossed his arms in front of him, “What do you want to know?” Ira wiggled a bit in her seat, “Who chose me?” “Two have chosen you. They are fighting today over you. I will not talk about either <em>Kv’var-de, </em>it will be a waste of time.”</p><p> </p><p>Ira huffed. “Fine, What about Shawnee?” She asked, gesturing to the mocha color skinned woman to her right. The woman saw him look up at the ceiling as if he was in thought for a few seconds. He returned his gaze to where the deck of cards lay, picking one up and examining it. “His name is Ikthya-de. He is smart. He is a young, elite scientist. We are the same age. I will gain elite status soon, and even then I will be considered young to have the elite status. It was unusual but appropriate when he gained his elite status. He saved what few female yautja we have now. He discovered the cure to the disease that wiped out most of our females.” Bakuub explained. Ira laughed a bit, “So Shawnee got a nerd?” Bakuub gave her an inquisitive look and tilted his head to the side, “What is that?” “Someone who basically loves learning for learning, head always in a book, always studying, life basically revolves around it.” Ira smirked. Shawnee glared at Ira, she did not find that entertaining.</p><p> </p><p>Bakuub clicked his mandibles together and looked at the deck of cards, again in thought. Suddenly he replied, “From what I have heard, then yes, he is one.” Ira giggled, she obviously was enjoying this. “Okay, okay. What about Erica? Who chose her?” Ira was able to spit out when her giggles calmed down enough. Katie was watching Ira’s whole disposition with Bakuub. She had never seen the woman laugh so much and look like she was genuinely having fun and not hiding anything. It was as if she was truly comfortable with the humanoid man.</p><p> </p><p>Bakuub let out a huff of a laugh. “Erica’s male is named Tarei’hsan. He is my sire’s <em>Chiva </em>brother and one of his closest companions. He is an Elder. He has much <em>thar'n-da s' yin'tekai</em>. He is known for his wisdom and patience. He assists in approving, establishing and, at times, maintaining <em>chiva </em>grounds. I have hunted with him before, he has many impressive trophies and has sired many pups.” Erica listened intently to Bakuub, nodding as he talked. She appeared interested but also frowned at the mention of siring many pups. “Ah, so our innocent girl bagged herself an older man,” Ira commented, her eye brow raised. Bakuub narrowed his eyes at her, “Tarei’hsan is not old.” Ira nodded, her eyes filled with mirth.</p><p> </p><p>“Finally, Our fearless leader, Katie?” Ira gestured to Katie. Bakuub turned his head to look at Katie. She met his eyes, they strangely resembled someone’s but she couldn’t think of who. Finally after several seconds, he turned his head to Ira, “What about Kai-tee?” Ira dropped her head lightly on the table. She lifted her head up, face red from her silent laughter. “Katie’s male! What about him!?” Katie was curious about him. She had already met him but she really only knew his name and what his erection feels like pushing up against her ass. “Oh,” Bakuub nodded. It actually looked as though he enjoyed talking about the other hunters. So he’s a bit of a gossiper, is he? “He is my sire.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a long silent pause. The four women looking at him. He stated that while looking at Ira. Suddenly, as if unified, both Ira and Shawnee let out a guffaw. Ira fell out the side of her chair, laughing so hard, clutching her stomach. Shawnee was lightly banging her fist on the table. “HOLY FUCK!” Shawnee let out between laughs, “So does this mean that Katie’s going to be your step-mom now?” A new start of loud laughter erupted from the floor at the question along with Shawnee’s laughter renewing. Bakuub flared his lower mandibles, “What is so amusing?”</p><p> </p><p>Erica smiled, “Bakuub, they mean no offense. In American culture, a specific human culture where we come from, when your sire takes a life mate, or in our terms the best equivalent will be wife for this situation, it’s seen almost as baffling or funny for the life mate to be the same age or younger than the sire’s children, err pups.” Erica tried to clarify, using specific words that the yautja might utilize. Bakuub stopped flaring his mandibles, he struggled to understand humans. He tilted his head at Erica. “Well, you know humans are quite monogamous,” Bakuub nodded in acknowledgement while Erica explained, “we call our sires “dad” and our bearers “mom”. As children, we are usually taught to respect them and that they have authority over us,” Erica was speaking slow. Ira and Shawnee had stopped laughing, listening to how Erica was attempting to explain why it was funny. “Well when some of our sires or bearers separate, for whatever reasons, and they go find new life partners, well that life partner becomes our “step-dad” or “Step-mom” and it is usually expected from our sires or bearers that we give them the same authoritative respect that they receive. We sometimes find it funny, ridiculous even, when our new step-parent is the same age as us or younger because naturally we would not give the same type of authority or respect to them as our own parent. It’s complicated,” Erica smiled. Even then, it probably wasn’t exactly why it was so funny. It could just be that the two found the whole situation hilarious because Katie was going to fuck Bakuub’s dad.</p><p> </p><p>Bakuub nodded. He was trying to understand but humans were just very complicated. Either way, his instincts were now telling him that he should not be offended. The whole time, Katie’s face was red. She could not believe that Bakuub’s dad had eaten her out like that and then shoved his erection into her ass. Before she could ask anything else of Bakuub, Vor’metka walked into the room. A yautja carrying a giant skull followed behind him. “Shawnee, You have a visitor.” Vor’metka announced.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yautja translation</p><p>awu’asa - armor</p><p>Kv’var-de - hunter</p><p>Chiva - rite of passage</p><p>thar'n-da s' yin'tekai - strength and honor</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank y'all for your support! I love the feedback! I wanted to let y'all know that unless I'm able to, I probably will not post nor write on the weekends. Also, I have a gigantic test approaching me (*cough* breathing down my neck *cough*) and I will soon have to kick it into over drive to study for it. I'm waiting on my approval to even schedule it but as soon as I get it then the amount of chapter uploads might slow down! I hope that's okay! I promise though that I do want to finish this story and I won't abandon it. I have so many ideas that I don't even want to.</p><p>Also, I always tab my paragraphs when i'm writing in word but sometimes it doesn't get transferred over correctly and I'm too lazy to go through and either try to figure out how to tab it all or untab it all</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shawnee stood up at the introduction of the male. His coloring was that of an orange mixed mud color with some bright orange streaks down his stomach. His eyes were a dark green. He was shorter than most of the yautjas they had seen. His dreads weren’t as long and it appeared he did not have as many tresses along his crest as others. It was clear he wanted to talk to Shawnee. His mandibles were flaring, but more in a nervous manner. If Katie could guess, he was flustered about talking to her. Shawnee walked across the room to meet him.</p><p> </p><p>            Christine had just informed them earlier that giving the gift of a skull was an act of courting to the yautja. The more difficult and worthy the prey is, the more valuable the skull is. It says a lot about what the male thinks of you when they give you a skull. The skull that stood before Shawnee resembled a giant snake’s head. The skull had that slightly pointed nose and mouth shape that a snake had. It also had two large front fangs like a snake yet smaller sharper teeth along it’s jaw like sharks’ teeth. It appeared to have horns adorning the top of the skull. It looked so perfect, as if it had been polished numerous times.</p><p> </p><p>            “Does this mean we don’t have to work out now?” Ira whispered. Erica shrugged, “At least until they’re done talking.” By the look of the male, he was going to be there for awhile. “He thinks highly of her,” Katie stated, looking at Bakuub for confirmation. “<em>Sei-i</em>, That is the skull of an Amaska. It is a large creature that hunts on the banks of a river on one of the hunting planets. I have heard stories of how many <em>kv’var-de </em>met their <em>u'sl-kwe </em>while attempting to hunt one,” Bakuub nodded. He had not hunted one but it was on his list of trophies that he yearned to gain. “It looks like a giant snake’s head, but with more teeth.” Erica pointed out. Katie nodded. Shawnee ended up sitting with the hunter at the table closest to the entrance so he would not have to lug the skull far. As she sat across the hunter, two more yautjas entered. This time, Christine had lead them in. They did not bring skulls as presents. “Erica, Laurie, come here!” She called. Erica got up and walked over.</p><p> </p><p>            Bakuub snorted and pointed to Tarei’hsan. “That is Tarei’hsan, he’s come to visit.” He told Ira and Katie. Katie nodded, “Well in that case, I’m going to go take a nap. Ira, come get me if I’m needed.” With that, she stood up from the table and walked out of the recreational room and to her shared room. Ira smirked at Bakuub, “Guess it’s just me and you now, huh?” Bakuub snorted at her, “I must have displeased <em>Paya </em>for her to punish me like this.” Ira frowned at him. He had a firm eye on Erica and Tarei’hsan. He noticed them walking towards the <em>kehrites. </em>As is his responsibility, he stood and followed them there with Ira trailing after him. It was his job to make sure that Tarei’hsan did not injury Erica too badly during training.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            When Katie woke up, she still felt exhausted. Her body was telling her to lay down and go back to sleep. However, no matter how strong the temptation was to stay in bed, Katie was determined to go and see how everyone was doing. She climbed off her top bunk and returned to the activity room. She saw some of the other girls doing their own thing while others were talking with their male yautjas. Ira was leaning up against a wall, reading a book near the upper right corner while Shawnee was still at the table discussing whatever with the male from earlier. Erica was nowhere in sight. Katie walked over to Ira and slipped to the floor next to her, “Where’s Erica?” Ira gestured her head towards the opposite wall where the <em>kehrites </em>were. “Training to fight, or hunt. One of the two or maybe both.” “Oh,” Katie nodded. She turned to look at Shawnee, and although she could not see her face, she was making gestures to the alien that would indicate she was telling a story and actually enjoying it. “Shawnee looks like she’s having a good conversation,” Katie pointed out. Ira nodded, “Since I’ve been out here, I’ve heard her laugh a few times. I’ve only been out here about an hour.” Katie turned to look at the red head, “How long was I asleep for?” “About two to two-and-a-half hours.” Ira replied.</p><p> </p><p>They sat in silence for a few seconds until Katie heard Ira scoff, “Can you believe that asshole?” Katie looked at her inquisitively, “who?” “Bakuub!” The mysterious girl replied. Katie shook her head, “I don’t know. What did he do?” Ira gave a frustrated laugh. “So Erica is currently being taught/trained how to either fight or hunt and with like real weapons. I thought it was so cool. Bakuub is in there watching them to make sure that the guy doesn’t hurt her too much so I followed him in there because I wanted some company. As we were watching them, you know, I thought just how cool it would be to trained to use the weapons as well. So I asked Bakuub, “Will you train me? I want to learn how to fight too,” and this jerk is like “It’s not my job.” Oh I was so frustrated, I glared at him and I wouldn’t speak to him. Not like he was talking to me but still. Eventually, I left, grabbed a random book off the shelf and sat over here.”</p><p> </p><p>            Katie laughed at her story. “Hey, I kind of have a weird question.” She stated to the girl holding the book. “What’s up?” Ira answered. “How come you are so comfortable with Bakuub? And How did you know his name?” Katie asked. Ira stared down at her stretched out legs and crossed ankles. Her face twisted in thought and worry. Finally, and slowly, she spoke, “It’s complicated. I just like to get on his nerves.” Katie nodded. She understood that Ira did not want to talk about it. “Well, answer one more question?” Katie asked once more. Ira nodded. “Were you taken off Earth with us or were you here before?” Ira burst out laughing. “HA! Of course I was taken off Earth with you all. I’ve never been here before. If you don’t believe me, I’ll tell you a secret of mine that any of these bitches who were raised here wouldn’t know or have,” Ira turned to her, a soft yet sly smile on her face. Katie tilted her head. “What is it?” She truly was a curious creature by nature. Ira looked up at the ceiling, a regular smile formed to her face, “I have my masters in organic chemistry. I got it from Yale. I was on route to Ph.D.” Katie turned to stare at the girl. “No way. No fucking way.” Katie’s mouth dropped. “You’re a fucking genius.” She stated.</p><p> </p><p>            Ira shrugged, “Not really. Just a nerd who loves chemistry,” she smirked at Katie. Katie shook her head, a small smile plastered on her face. “Now, you have to tell me one,” Ira stated. Katie gave her a confused look, “A secret?” “yes!” the other woman insisted. Katie scrunched up her mouth, moving it around in thought. A secret? Well, maybe this one will be good enough. “I almost blew Bhu’ja last night. His dick was pressing against my ass and when I was about to tell him that I’d blow him, he started snoring.” Ira burst out laughing at the first sentence. “Fine, good secret. I won’t tell the others. But, I want a real one, one from your time on Earth.” Ira smirked. Katie frowned. She had very few secrets, she was mostly an open book and she didn’t do much in her recent days on Earth. Well, since Ira told her about her degree, maybe Katie could tell her of her former plans. She had a feeling Ira wouldn’t tell the other two or bug her about it if she didn’t want to talk further. “The day before I was taken, I was going to commit suicide. I had a letter wrote out and everything. I’m only here now because right before I was going to commit, my cousin called me and wanted me to go hunting. I wanted to hunt one last time.” She stated. Ira was not smiling nor smirking. She frowned, sadness and pain were evident in her eyes. “Do you want to talk about it?” She replied hesitantly. Katie shook her head, “Not yet.” “Well, I’m here. We don’t know each other well but, I’m never going to judge you nor tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me.” Ira stated. Katie smiled at her, “Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>            By the time the males left, it was already dinner time. Shawnee was pissed due to her schedule not being followed. They sat at dinner together, silently eating. Katie could feel the exhaustion radiate from Erica. The blond looked as if she had been worked over. As soon as she finished eating, Erica stood up from the table. “I’m going to get cleaned up and go to bed. I’m exhausted.” Katie nodded she understood that. Shawnee and Ira followed after Erica, apparently they too were tired. Katie was exhausted but her introverted side was begging her to be alone. She went back to the empty activity room. She looked at the board games and found a chess set. She smiled a little, she remembered when her dad made her compete in chess tournaments. She took a seat at one of the tables and set it up.</p><p> </p><p>            Katie closed her eyes. She could picture her home, her deck with the square table and two rocking chairs across from each other. A chess board set up. She’s sitting on the white side of the chess board, her smiling father is sitting across from her on the black side of the board. It’s sunny outside with a few clouds in the sky. There’s a light breeze that gently grazes her face. Her dog is laying next to her on her right, taking a nap. It’s a memory she’s very fond of. Her dad smiles at her, blue eyes twinkling. She expects him to ask, “Are you going to make the first move or are we gonna sit here all day?” but as she stares at him, she notices his smile isn’t as cheery as it usually is. There is sadness and concern surrounding it. “Where did my little girl go?” His voice echoed, despair ringing through it. Katie looked at him puzzled, “What are you talking about, Daddy? I’m right here.” Her dad shook his head, “No, that’s a shell sitting across from me. It’s your move.” Katie moved her first pawn forward two spaces. Her dad moved one of his pawns closer to the right side. Her dad looked up at her gaze from the board. His face stern, no more smile plastered on it. “You need to wake up, Katie.” He stated. “Wake up.”</p><p> </p><p>            Katie’s head shot up from the table. There was a male yautja sitting across from her, “Fuck!” She shouted as she threw her body into the back of her chair, making it tip over. She hit her head on the floor and she heard rapid clicking, the male was laughing at her. She got up, grabbing the chair and sitting back in it across from the yautja. She was able to recognize it as Bhu’ja. “Very funny, do you always stare at women when they’re sleeping?” she glared at him. Bhu’ja tilted his head, “You looked peaceful. I did not want to disturb you. Anyway, what is this in front of us?” Katie looked at the board. The board was set up like her dream. She was on the white side of the board, Bhu’ja faced her on the black side.</p><p> </p><p>            Katie shrugged while she rubbed her eyes, “It’s a game.” Bhu’ja tilted his head, “What kind of game? And How do you play?” Katie tried to suppress her smile but she couldn’t. “It’s called Chess. It’s a strategy game. You take turns moving your pieces and taking your opponent’s pieces. Each piece has their own special way of moving.” She stated. Bhu’ja nodded once, looking at the board. “Teach me.” He demanded. Katie raised an eyebrow, “Okay, I’ll teach you. But, only if I can ask you questions and you answer them, no matter how ridiculous they are.” Bhu’ja crossed his arms and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>            Katie lifted up the king, “The whole objective of the game is to put your opponent in checkmate. That means, My king, who keeps the game running, cannot move to safety, take what is threatening him, nor have another piece protect him by moving into the line of fire. Both players must agree on checkmate. The king can move only one space but he can move in any direction that he wants as long as another piece does not occupy that space or an enemy piece is not threatening that space. The king is invaluable, he is the one that keeps the game going.” She reiterated as she put the piece down.</p><p> </p><p>            Katie showed which specific pieces were which to Bhu’ja and explained the way they move, how they capture other pieces, each piece’s value and anything special about them, like how when you get a pawn on the opposite side of the board, you can choose to upgrade it to a queen, a knight, a bishop, or a rook. “Would it not be the most wise to choose the queen?” Bhu’ja asked. Katie nodded, “Yes, usually people choose the queen. There is no rule on how many of which specific piece you can promote. For example, it’s entirely possible to gain promote all your pawns to a queen.” Bhu’ja nodded. “So, you wanna play?” Katie smiled slightly, her eyebrows raised in expectation and in a way, trying to convey that she is challenging him. Bhu’ja nodded. “Great! White goes first.” She stated as she moved the pawn in front of her king up two places. Bhu’ja frowned at her, “You made that rule up.” He stated. Katie shook her head, “Nope, it’s a legitimate rule, I just didn’t feel like switching the board or going through the process of deciding who goes first and then turning the board around.” Katie smirked at him. Bhu’ja huffed at her and made his first move.</p><p> </p><p>            “So, I heard a rumor that you’re Bakuub’s dad.. er sire.” She corrected herself. Bhu’ja was focused on the board but answered her nonetheless, “That is not a question.” Katie huffed, “Well is it true?” “Yes, Bakuub is my offspring. Who told you?” Katie moved a piece. She gestured with her head in the direction that Bakuub was in. He was currently across the room, doing something on his wrist gauntlet screen while drinking from a cup that had a bottle next to it. Bhu’ja glanced at his pup, “If Bakuub told you then you did not need to ask me.” “Okay well, I just wanted to make sure that he wasn’t trying to play a trick or something on me.” Katie frowned. Bhu’ja made his move. They sat for a few turns in silence. “I have a cultural question. Christine is bad at teaching and I just wanted to discuss your culture so I could better understand it.” Katie stated. Bhu’ja grunted. Katie took that as affirmation that she could ask her question.</p><p> </p><p>“Christine told us yesterday that, wait no you can’t move there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because one of your pieces is blocking you.”</p><p> </p><p>“But the horse can by pass pieces.”</p><p> </p><p>“The <em><span class="u">knight,</span></em>” Katie correct him, “Has that particular way of moving. He can bypass the pieces if his space is open. None of the others can, they can’t skip over pieces.” Bhu’ja huffed in frustration. Katie continued what she was saying, “Christine told us yesterday that you all are not usually monogamous, may I ask why?”</p><p> </p><p>Bhu’ja snorted, “Why do humans choose to stay with one partner?” Katie glared at him, “Okay fair, it might be just a different cultural thing but I was just wondering.” Katie moved one of her pieces. “We mate with multiple females to sire as much of our own offspring as possible. Many yautjas perish during their <em>Chivas,</em> therefore, the more offspring you have, the more likely you can pass on your genetics. After mating, both individuals part ways.” Bhu’ja stated, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. “Very rarely do two yautja agree to stay together. In terms of female perspective, I think they do not wish to stay tied to one yautja because they want their pups to only have the strongest genetics from worthy males. If you solely mate with one, the other children will not have much of a variation in traits.” Bhu’ja attempted to explain. She understood that he couldn’t really speak for the females, only a female yautja could explain to her from a female perspective why they don’t stay together.</p><p> </p><p>By now, Katie had already captured half of Bhu’ja’s pieces where as he had only taken two of her pawns. Even then, she had used those pawns to bait him. “So, after fucking, you just go on yours ways? You don’t try to stick around and help with the chil- I mean, pup?” Katie asked. “The females raise the pups, males do not have a say in the matter.” Bhu’ja replied. Katie leaned back in her seat, her mouth scrunched and her eyebrows furrowed. She made a “Hmmm,” sound. “This bothers you?” Bhu’ja questioned her. Katie shrugged, “Different cultures. In American culture, specific subculture of humans, it’s seen as shameful or dishonorable when the father does not help raise the kids. We call them “deadbeats.” Even if a mother and father split up, it’s expected that the father still help raise the child. Have you ever helped raise one of your children?” Katie asked, uncertainty flowed throughout her question. Bhu’ja was quiet. That was a big cultural difference. There was a reason why these females are only allowed to be taken as life mates. “<em>H’ko</em>.” Bhu’ja replied.</p><p> </p><p>For several more turns, they sat in silence except for the occasional “check” by Katie. Between his turn, he would look up at Katie’s face. He wasn’t good at reading human expressions but he thinks he can see a nervous look spread across her face. He thinks he knows why she’s nervous. “<em>M-di h’dlak</em>, Ka-tee. You are life mate. Our pups will mature under both of our guidance. Only I will seed your womb,” he stated. Katie’s face burned with embarrassment. Bhu’ja looked at her and began rapidly clicking. Katie knew he was laughing at her, “What the hell! I wasn’t worried about that,” she tried to lie. Bhu’ja knew better. It was Katie’s turn, he heard her stated, “Checkmate.”</p><p> </p><p>Bhu’ja stared at the board. Almost all of his pieces were gone. He checked to see if his king could go anywhere, if any of his pieces could save the day, if he could stop the line of fire. There was no place for him to move. He growled, obviously upset that he lost. Katie smiled slightly, “You did well for your first game. My father taught me how to play when I was younger. When I started playing, he would tell me, “the more you play, the better you will get. Be patient. I know you will become a formidable player.” Then he would make me play again until I got so frustrated that I flipped the board over. When I did that, he would make me run around our property for miles while he followed behind me in his truck. If I started to slow down or try to walk, he would rev his engine as if he was going to hit me. He came close multiple times but it scared me enough to make me pick up the pace.” Katie laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Although bad at reading expressions, Bhu’ja noticed that her smile was bright, filled with mirth. It was the happiest he had seen her. He was frustrated with the game, he knew if he played again immediately then he, too, would flip the board over. He decided now was the perfect time to begin training her, he could blow off some steam but also make her frustrated as well. He looked at her, “We will return to this later. Show me the <em>kehrite</em>, I wish to begin training you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I got super lazy with writing out how each piece works and move for chess. I love the game but after writing the King's role, I was like "Nah, this would just get redundant and repetitive I feel like." Also, I wanted to let y'all know, Katie's whole scene/paragraph with her dad is not a true memory, it's basically her subconscious telling her that her dad wouldn't be happy with her being depressed. There will probably be more scenes like this but if she's going to have a flashback, which I do have one planned, then it'll be italicized, like the whole paragraph. </p><p>I completely made up that creature with the skull. I was like "I dunno what to call it but it would be cool skull."</p><p>Yautja Translation</p><p>Sei-i - yes</p><p>kv’var-de - hunter</p><p>u'sl-kwe - final rest/death</p><p>Paya - Yautja goddess</p><p>kehrites - dojo</p><p>Chiva - rite of passage</p><p>H'ko - no</p><p>M-di h’dlak - no fear</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I'm not as happy with this chapter because to me it feels like a filler chapter but I felt as though it was necessary to transition into this next part that I have planned. I also wanted to say I'm sorry because I did not really look over this chapter after I finished it. I didn't sleep last night due to anxiety about not getting my approval to take my test yet. I definitely have a slight headache and I know that it's hard for me to write and focus when I get like this. Also, my dog is super needy this morning hahaha. I would've finished this chapter like an hour or two early if he hadn't been crying at me to play with him.</p><p>So, although I'm not too thrilled with this chapter, I still hope you all enjoy it! I think you all will enjoy this next part that I have planned that kind of needed this chapter to slide into it if that makes sense.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katie tilted her head, giving him a inquisitive look. “Train me for what?” Bhu’ja flared his mandibles and narrowed his eyes at her, it was as if he was looking at her like she was stupid. “To hunt. You will be joining me on future hunts.” He stated. Katie stood up from her chair and simply headed towards the <em>kehrite</em>s, looking at Bakuub as she passed him. Bakuub had his head down, the bottle next to him. Bhu’ja followed behind Katie but stopped at his offspring’s table. He refilled the pup’s cup and the slapped the back of Bakuub’s head. The pup sprang up and growled, obviously surprised. “<em>s'yuit-de,</em>” Bhu’ja mocked his pup, trying to spur him into drinking more. He drank at least half the bottle in that short amount of time. “I was resting my head! I have a headache,” Bakuub shouted at his sire. Katie covered her mouth, chuckling softly. She noticed Bakuub was not making any movements to follow them. He must trust his father to not hurt her, or he was pretty drunk and close to passing out. They didn’t play the game long so he must have taken a lot down in a short amount of time.</p><p> </p><p>            She walked into the <em>kehrite, </em>turning around and walking backwards slowly so she could face him. “So, what am I supposed to do?” she raised an eyebrow at him as he walked in. He used his head to gesture to the human sized  weapons on the wall to the right. “Choose,” he demanded. Katie looked at the wall and approached the weapons. She was glad that she didn’t change out of her sports bra or leggings when she went to take a nap earlier, in fact, that’s all she was wearing at the moment. She looked at the options. She noticed a staff that had a blade on each end. The top blade faced to the right while the bottom blade faced to the left. “What’s this one?” She asked. “Glaive.” He answered. Katie grabbed the handle and pulled it from the glaive off of the stand and turned to him.</p><p> </p><p>            Katie walked up to him till she was about 8 feet away from him. Bhu’ja took a deep breath in, she felt like he had honed in on her. “<em>Jehdin, </em>Strike me.” Katie was about to argue that she didn’t want to hurt him but she stopped herself and thought back to Christine’s awful lessons. He could be offended if she said that. She swallowed hard. The glaive was a bit heavier than what she would have liked but beggars can’t be choosers. She held the staff with both hands, adjusting her grip. Her left hand is gripping the staff from the top while the right is gripping it from the bottom. She rushed at him, swung the glaive from the right to try to hit his torso. Immediately, he was right up against her, grabbing the glaive with one hand in between hers, yanking it roughly from her hands. Suddenly, her legs were swept out from under her and she fell on her ass. “What the fuck!” She yelled at him, but mostly out of shock. He spun the glaive in front of his body and quickly stopped it in his right hand, blades pointed up and down. “Too slow and rigid.”</p><p> </p><p>            “Fuck, that was really hot,” she thought. She huffed and got to her feet. She stretched her arms and back, suddenly trying to think about anything else than what he just did. She wouldn’t let him figure out that she thought his action was sexy. “Show me then,” she glared. Bhu’ja came closer to her, holding the staff out to her. “You need to relax your arms when you’re holding it, but remain firm in your grip,” He explained. Katie scrunched her face and took the glaive. She tried to follow his instructions and swung at him again, but once again, he grabbed it and kicked her to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>            Katie glared again at him but stood up. “Still too slow and rigid.” “It’s a bit too heavy for me,” she stated. Bhu’ja shook his head. “Excuse. You need more practice and strength then. The weapon is perfect, you need to conform to it.” Katie huffed, she reached for it when Bhu’ja shifted it to a vertical position in his right hand. In a blink of an eye, he was an inch away from her. His left hand wrapped around to the back of her hair, grabbed a fist of her silky hair and pulled down to force her to look up at him. It all happened so fast, she barely even realized he what he had done. She let out a gasp. The moment he pulled her hair, it was as if someone let open the flood gates. She always enjoyed having her hair pulled. For some reason, the closer one gets to the base of her head when manipulating it, the more sensitive it was. She always knew that she had a weird sensitivity thing with her hair.</p><p> </p><p>            “Observe,” He commanded. Fuck, she loved being dominated. “My grip is firm, but feel my arm.” Katie lifted her right hand up to his forearm. His arm was completely relaxed but his grip on her hair commanded authority. She moved her hand from his forearm to his bicep, rubbing his arms, feeling his muscles, attempting to find a single tensed muscle fiber. She couldn’t find any. Her cheeks were a shade of pink. She visibly watched him take a deep breath in, meeting his gaze. His eyes dilated, “Your scent tempts me, female.” Katie swallowed hard.</p><p> </p><p>            Suddenly, Bhu’ja pulled his hand out of her hair and clasped the handle in her hand. He stepped away from her. “Again,” he commanded. Her eyes never left him. Katie moved as if she was going to hit him the way she had been striking but at the last second she pulled the glaive back, effectively avoiding letting Bhu’ja disarm her. She quickly stepped back and looked at him. “Better.” He stated. Katie inwardly screamed at the praise.</p><p> </p><p>            For several more hours, Bhu’ja trained her. He pushed her down, disarmed her, corrected her, reprimanded her and demanded she get up and do it all over again. He also showed her moves to practice with the glaive on her own. For her last time being pushed to the ground, she laid there, exhausted, sore and bruised. Bhu’ja kneeled down next to her, clicking his mandibles at her rapidly but not as rapid as when he laughs at her. He was definitely amused. “Come female, you need to rest.” He stood up to walk away from her. Katie turned her head towards him. “Wait! One game of chess to wind down all this excitement?” She called. Bhu’ja turned his body back towards her and then checked the time on his wrist gauntlet. It was halfway through the night cycle. One game would not hurt. It would give her time to calm down from training and relax. “I supposed one game will be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>            Katie got up from her spot on the floor, she groaned to herself as she stood up. It was one of those moments when the floor had truly become a comfortable place to lay on and her body was not happy that she was getting up. She followed him out to the large activity room. Bakuub was face down on the table, bottle empty, snoring. He really did pass out, Katie snickered slightly. Although others would have been potentially mad at her if she had left the game out overnight, she was happy she did not put the chess set up. She sat across from Bhu’ja, grabbing a white and black  pawn in each hand. She put her hands behind her back and swapped them several times. She held her hands out, “Choose.” Bhu’ja tapped his claw on her left hand. She opened it to reveal the white pawn. She flipped the board around and then leaned back into the seat. She smirked a bit at him, “Okay, set up your side. I want to see if you remember what I told you earlier.”</p><p> </p><p>            Katie wouldn’t set her pieces up until Bhu’ja had finished setting his up. She didn’t want him to cheat by looking at her side of the board. When he finished setting his side of the board up, she smiled. He’d mixed some pieces up. “Your pawns are in the correct place but you mixed up your queen and king and your nights and bishops.” She smiled and switch them back into place for him. “Go first,” she smiled. Bhu’ja nodded and made his first move.</p><p> </p><p>            They sat in silence for a few turns, Katie focusing on the game. “Are you going to ask me any questions?” Bhu’ja asked her. Katie met his gaze, slightly surprised that he had asked that. “I can,” she stated. Bhu’ja just grunted in reply. She had a feeling that he liked her inquiring about him. She decided to tease him for a bit. She remained silent for a minute until she decided to ask, “Why did you want a life mate?” Bhu’ja stared at the board, it looked like he was thinking very hard on his move. “I didn’t,” he replied. Katie pulled head back, blinked a couple of times and gave him a surprised look, “Then why are you here?” “I lost a wager. Originally, I was going to go through with the first step and then tell them that I wasn’t interested. I was about to walk out of the room until your <em>h'dui'se</em> stopped me.” her face flushed again, “I never thought that my scent was noteworthy.” She took a turn. “Your base <em>h'dui'se</em> has a calming effect on me, it is like the stillness after hunting a worthy prey. However, your arousal and the <em>h'dui'se</em> of your cunt has a different effect. It drives me <em>h'ulij-bpe</em> and tests my control. Even in the <em>kehrite, </em>I could smell hints of it. It made me want to seed you right then.” If her face could get any redder then it would.</p><p> </p><p>            “Well,” Katie started as she made another move, “What’s stopping you?” Bhu’ja met her gaze. That predatory look of desire was evident in his eyes. Katie swallowed hard. “it’s not time yet. The moment I seed you, you become mine and you will leave this place. The last part of the program is a mating hunt. They will drop you on a planet. Within hours, I will arrive to planet and hunt you. Instead of killing you, I will seed you. I expect you to fight back and bring me challenges during the hunt.” She gave him a shocked look, “Woah, we weren’t told of this.” Bhu’ja shrugged. “They probably won’t until you are on the way to the planet. Makes it easier,” She made another move, she had already taken most of Bhu’ja’s pieces. “Why hunt us? Why not just fuck us and get it over with?” “Yautja females resist us and fight when we mate. They present us challenges. It makes the act more satisfying and interesting. By hunting you all, it will bring much satisfaction.” At this point, Katie couldn’t really even be shocked anymore. She was annoyed, yes, but of course they would throw them into the jungle only to get fucked, literally.</p><p> </p><p>            In a few short moments, without taking anymore of Bhu’ja’s pieces, she checkmated him. “Checkmate.” She stated. Bhu’ja glared at the board, eyes darting around. He was trying to figure out if there was anything he can do. He snarled. “You did better this time. Even I’m surprised by the improvement you’ve made,” she smirked. He glared at her, “This ooman game is trivial. But, I don’t like losing. I will defeat you in this game.” Katie laughed, “you’re very competitive.” She started putting the pieces up. It was time for her to go to sleep. He watched her. “Will you be back tomorrow?” She asked. “Tomorrow night,” He corrected her. Katie nodded. She put the chess set back.</p><p> </p><p>            Bhu’ja walked over to Bakuub and slapped him on his head again. There came a groan from the young yautja. “Pup, get up.” Bakuub lifted his head slowly from the table. He stood up but stumbled. He steadied himself with the surface of the table. “I am going to make sure this <em>s'yuit-de </em>returns to his room. I will be back tomorrow.” He told Katie. She nodded again, waving a goodbye. She watched him walk side by side with his son until they left through the lobby door. She turned off all the lights, took a quick bath and went to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yautja translation</p><p>s'yuit-de - idiot/pathetic</p><p>Jehdin - the way I'm using it here means spar (if you're referring to someone than it means individual? idk I'm just looking over the yautja words and trying to figure which ones I can use)</p><p>h'dui'se - musk/odor/scent/smell</p><p>kehrite - dojo</p><p>h'ulij-bpe - crazy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I powered through my headache and my dog took a nap! I was excited about writing this so I actually got it written pretty quickly today! Hope Y'all like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katie had fallen into a rhythm. Every day consisted of a very similar routine. The schedule roughly looked like this:</p><p> </p><ol>
<li>Wake up</li>
<li>Breakfast</li>
<li>Culture “lesson” with Christine until midday (although, Katie barely remembers any now because she sits as far away from the woman as possible so she won’t be caught sleeping)</li>
<li>Girl time with her friends till their males arrive</li>
<li>Nap time or practice time</li>
<li>More girl time if any of them are available or practice what Bhu’ja had taught her</li>
<li>Dinner</li>
<li>Hang out with any of the girls till they go to bed if they aren’t already making their way to the bathroom to bathe before sleeping</li>
<li>Wait (and possibly nap) for Bhu’ja to come</li>
<li>Pre-<em>kehrite </em>chess match</li>
<li><em>Kehrite </em></li>
<li>Post-<em>kehrite</em> chess match</li>
<li>Bathe</li>
<li>Sleep</li>
</ol><p> </p><p>It was now the fifth day of this routine. Katie had grown close to Bhu’ja and was actually becoming fond of his grumpiness and presence. However, She was still unused to the comments he would make every now and then about seeding her and eating her out. Although somewhat bothersome at the beginning, she was starting to become more receptive to his advances. She looked forward to his visits during the day and longed for him to stay when he left. It perturbed her how quickly she accepted this. But, she was happy. She felt as though the emptiness, which used to weigh on her everyday of her life back on earth, was decreasing. Getting out of bed was becoming easier, she felt herself smile more and she had more motivation to train and exercise than ever before. Everything was looking up.</p><p> </p><p>Except, there was something bothering her. She keeps pushing the feeling away and telling herself that perhaps she is being emotional, that she is trying to find something wrong, or that the human and Yautja cultures were different and there was no problem, she needed to chill. What was bothering her was that her friends received courting gifts, different types of amazing skulls and even presents from their males. Other than the pelt that Bhu’ja had given her, she had not received a gift. The whole “not receiving a courting skull” really bothered her. She kept telling herself that may be he doesn’t think it’s necessary and that she’s being high maintenance by wanting one. Also, She was beginning to be bothered by the fact that Bhu’ja never visited her during the day and in fact had started visiting her later in the night cycle than when he originally started. Once again, she kept telling herself that she was being high maintenance. She refused to be a high maintenance woman.</p><p> </p><p>            Katie, Ira, Shawnee and Erica were sitting at their usual table, playing Go Fish. “Shawnee, got any fives?” Erica asked. “Go fish,” was the reply. Suddenly, Ira threw her cards face down on the table. “You know what I’ve kind of been craving?” She asked. Katie looked at her, “What?” Ira smirked a little, “Vodka.” The three other girls groaned in unison. They too were starting to crave a bit of a drink. “Tequila for me.” Shawnee commented. “Honestly, I have never had hard liquor before. My dad only lets me drink red wine,” Erica chimed in. The more that was learned about Erica, the more Katie realized that the blonde’s family was very controlling. “I’ve always been a whiskey woman myself,” Katie giggled. They were about to pick up their game when Tarei’hsan and Ikthya-de showed up. They were always the first ones to show up and they usually showed up the moment they were allowed to come see them.</p><p> </p><p>            Today was a special day for Ira, Shawnee and Erica. Their males had told them that they had gotten permission to take them out of the program’s space and show them the clanship. Vor’metka must have scheduled them to do it all at the same time so that it would be easier to keep track of who is out with who. Also, they had a curfew. According to the rules, that Katie found out through Bhu’ja, the males weren’t allowed to seed the females till the mating hunt. Katie frowned as Shawnee and Erica quickly got up from their seats and went to see the males. They were obviously excited for a change in scenery. Katie couldn’t help but be envious. Bhu’ja had not taken her out yet. She wanted to see the market place and the different drinking halls. However, Once again, she told herself “don’t be high maintenance, he’s probably just wanting to take things slower.” Ira gave her a small smile, her male had just arrived too. “What’s your guy’s name again?” Katie asked her. Ira shrugged, “I can’t remember,” Katie let out a huff of a laugh. “If I see anything I think you’ll like, I’ll make that man buy it and then I’ll give it to you. There, you’ll receive a courting gift from me!” Ira promised her. Katie laughed. Ira and her were a bit closer to each other than they were with Erica and Shawnee. This was mostly due to Ira’s hunter not showing up until halfway through visiting hours during the day.</p><p> </p><p>            Katie had confided in Ira only a little bit about her feelings, but the redhead only needed the small pieces of information to connect the dots on how she was feeling. She didn’t insult Bhu’ja, she just made little comments like the one mentioned a few seconds ago to try to cheer Katie up. Ira understood that if she truly wanted to talk about it more and wanted opinions and to shit talk, she would spill her guts about it just like she had about her opinions on the anti-vax campaign. Katie waved goodbye to Ira, smiling at the girls. She returned to the cards to pick them up and put them away, not noticing that someone briefly observing her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Ikthya-de was showing Shawnee the market place. The market place was giant and very similar looking to a Bazaar. There were tents set up along the sides of the massive long room. Most of the tents were different shades of browns and orange. Every now and then there would be a tent that was a blue or a green. Ikthya-de had explained to his female that many of the vendors were visitors from other clans that travel, selling goods they have acquired on their hunts.</p><p> </p><p>He was completely enthralled with her reactions and her questions. No question she asked was ever a dumb question. That fact alone comforted the MMA fighter, especially since she only graduated high school. They were looking in the section that had all the different types of fruits, nuts and seeds that yautja either found or bartered with other species for. It honestly shocked Shawnee how fast Ikthya-de won her over. He always brought her a gift when he visited, he asked many questions about her culture, asked what food she liked, and even asked her about her home. Also, He too trained her like the other males but he did not do it as intensely because he knew she was already a fighter. He mostly would only teach her about long range weapons anyway since he was so confident in her abilities in close combat. He once told her, “All you need is wristblades, and you will be the fiercest female in the universe.” Basically, Shawnee had never had anyone treat her with such curiosity and kindness than he had shown her.</p><p> </p><p>            Shawnee was holding a giant nut in both of her hands, examining it, when she heard the young elite speak. “Shawnee, I wish to ask you a question.” He stated. Shawnee was also shocked at how fast he learned to pronounce her name. He really was a genius. “Go ahead,” she smiled, still staring at the nut and wondering how the fuck you would eat it. “I noticed one of the females you are regularly with has never been visited by a male while I’ve been there. Did a male pick her?” Shawnee scoffed, “Why? You want a different woman now?” She was only teasing him. She loved to see his mandibles flare quickly when he got nervous. “<em>H’ko</em>! I was only curious. She is the only that I have never seen a male visit.” He quickly stated. Shawnee put the nut down and turned around to him, giving him a smile. “I was teasing you. Yes, she was picked and she does have a male, he only visits at night though. I’m pretty sure Christine doesn’t even know that he visits at night.” She told him as they began to move through the market place more.</p><p> </p><p>            Ikthya-de clicked and tilted his head at her as they walked, “That seems strange. The rules state that we aren’t allowed to visit you all at night. Only during set hours. Who is it?” Shawnee shrugged, “I think his name is Bhu’ja? Either way, he’s Bakuub’s dad/sire.” Suddenly, Ikthya-de stopped walking. Shawnee looked at him and gave him a confused look. “Bhu’ja? Are you certain?” “Yeah, I’m pretty sure.” She stated, suddenly having an ominous feeling deep in her bones. The male started walking again, “That doesn’t make sense.” He stated. Shawnee tilted her head at him, she had started to pick up some of his habits, “Why?” “Bhu’ja is notorious for his dislike of oomans. He has been saying for many cycles that ooman females are not worthy of our seed. When the clan leader took an ooman life mate many cycles ago, Bhu’ja questioned his decision. He has refused to mate with any of the oomans in the mating chambers. I know he has stated before that oomans should only be used as prey. He even went as far as saying they aren’t even that good of prey most of the time.”</p><p> </p><p>            Shawnee was taken aback. “You don’t think he’s going to kill Katie, do you?” “<em>H’ko</em>! He is very honorable despite his comments. It is just very difficult to fathom him pursuing an ooman life mate.” Ikthya-de stated. Shawnee frowned. Did Katie know about his comments and his hatred of humans? Are they sure that someone hadn’t stolen his identity? No, that was definitely him. One night, she walked into the activity room to see Katie playing chess with a yautja male. Bakuub was sitting at a different table, playing on his wrist gauntlet screen. She had a question for Katie about some of the close range weapons but she decided against asking since she knew that Katie was having her time with the male. If the male was an imposter, Bakuub would never had let him in or close to Katie. Either way, Shawnee was determined to ask Katie if she knew that her male was a human hater.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was close to the curfew time when Erica and Shawnee had arrived back. Some of the girls in the other groups were able to go out too and only a handful had yet to return. From what Katie understood, Bakuub was the 4 women’s protector since he was the one that acquired them. The other two male yautjas in the recreation room were the other girls’ protectors. It was just the 3 males at the program currently. Bakuub had told Katie earlier that Vor’metka and Christine were having a family night or something with their children. Katie was shocked to hear that they had children. Bakuub laughed at her and called her an idiot. Although the girls weren’t there, Katie didn’t feel lonely. Bakuub had kept her company and demonstrated that he was a good companion. Katie had told the other two girls that she wanted to hear all about everyone’s experience as soon as Ira got back. However, she was beginning to worry. Everyone had returned, except Ira.</p><p> </p><p>It was five minutes past curfew. Bakuub had allowed her, Erica and Shawnee to wait with him in the lobby for Ira. He stood close to the lobby door, exceedingly vigilant and irritated. Katie noticed that he kept clenching and unclenching his fists. Katie had watched him type on his wrist gauntlet screen. She had a feeling he was blowing up Ira’s male’s messages.</p><p> </p><p>It was now 10 minutes past curfew. Bakuub had begun to pace. He reminded Katie of a caged lion, pacing back and forth, waiting for the opportunity for someone stupid enough to open the cage and feel it’s fury. “I hope she’s okay,” Erica whispered. None of them had ever seen Bakuub this wound up and rigid before. They continued to watch him, anxious for their friend to return.</p><p> </p><p>15 minutes had passed. Bakuub was pacing faster. One of the two other yautja guards came out into the lobby, he glanced at the three girls and then Bakuub. “One has not returned?” He questioned. Bakuub growled. “<em>H’ko</em>,” The male watched Bakuub pace for another 30 seconds. Suddenly, Bakuub stopped. “I’m going to find her. Females, return to the recreation room.” He commanded as he turned to the women. They all nodded and gave him a thumbs up. Yup, he’s royally pissed. Don’t want to make him even more mad. “You stay out here in case the female turns up. Also, Send a message to Vor’metka about the situation. No one comes into the program unless it is the female. Have the other guard stay inside the program with the females. Protect them.” At that moment, Katie could tell that Bakuub was a strong leader. He reminded her of his father. With that, Bakuub stormed out of the lobby. The women watched him. Suddenly, Katie is reminded that these humanoid men are indeed not human and are incredibly terrifying when pissed. The male tasked with guarding the door looked at the girls. “Go.” He gestured to the door with his head. The women went inside without an argument.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just a side note so you all know, the details of what happened to Ira will be written about in her side story. I'm trying to keep it mostly with Katie's perspective and only the people in the same kind of room as Katie as possible unless I feel like it's necessary to advance the story the way I want to advance it (Like in this chapter with going to Shawnee). Hope Y'all like it!</p><p>Yautja Translation<br/>Kehrite - dojo</p><p>H'ko - no</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I'm back! The last several days got super busy so I couldn't finish and post what I wanted to until today. Also, I felt as though I needed to post both the first chapter of "Savior" (Ira's side story) and this chapter at the same time. So I worked on both of those at the same time which delayed me getting to post anything.</p><p>I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! (P.S. I got lazy and didn't actually really edit this chapter for grammar stuff so if it's super super bad then I'll go back and edit it)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was hours of sitting and waiting in the activity room. The other 8 women had gone to bed, the guard that was protecting all of them had locked their doors. Ira, Katie and Shawnee refused to go to bed. The waiting had caused Katie to fall back into the habits of pulling the skin at her finger tips and chewing on her bottom lip. Christine suddenly ran in, she was looking around. “They aren’t here yet?” Erica shook her head, “Is Ira okay?” Christine swallowed, “I hope so.” The woman voiced her concerns and began to pace. Vor’metka arrived soon after. He grabbed Christine’s shoulders and stared at her. “Breathe,” he commanded. It seemed like he was attempting to ground her.</p><p> </p><p>            When Ira arrived shortly after, they noticed that Bakuub was carrying her. Her arms were latched around his neck, her face hiding in his hide. She was wrapped in a pelt. The three women stood up, “Ira?!” Katie called. She didn’t answer. Christine approached Bakuub slowly, as if she was approaching a wild animal. “Is she alright?” The matriarch questioned. Bakuub nodded once, “She is physically fine.” Katie glared, “What happened?” She demanded. “A bad blood had snuck onto the clanship. He was recently declared badblood status but gained entrance before we were given the information of his status. He wished to kidnap a female from the mating chambers and take her away to breed her for years. He found Ira with the male first. He murdered the male and kidnapped her. I found her at the ships docks. He got too eager and tried to take her before leaving. She got away and ran out of the ship. I found her running out of the ship, the male tried to chase after her. I killed him.” Bakuub explained.</p><p> </p><p>            No one said anything. Katie’s heart was filled with despair over her friend. She couldn’t have imagined the fear she felt. Bakuub attempted to put her down but she clawed at him. “No!” the redhead screamed. She clung to him. It was clear that there was no way she was letting go of him. “Don’t leave me,” she whispered. Katie walked over to her friend and put her hand on her back, “Ira, it’s me, Katie, do you want to go somewhere and talk or just sit, by ourselves?”</p><p> </p><p>            Ira shook her head against Bakuub’s hide. “Do you want to go to bed?” Katie asked. Anything she could do for her friend, she would try. Once again, the red head shook her head. Christine looked as if she was about to cry. Bakuub grumbled, “The female does not wish to leave my side. I am taking her to my room. She needs to rest.” Vor’metka looked as if he was going to disagree until Christine spoke up, “I think that’s for the best. Ira needs to sleep, the other girls need to sleep. I think we should take a break tomorrow. The girls have been up late. If they don’t get their rest then they won’t be able to learn.” Vor’metka stared down at Christine, he was obviously pissed. He didn’t say anything though. Bakuub nodded, he took Ira and left the program.</p><p> </p><p>            The guards left as well, leaving the three women alone. “I’m glad Ira wasn’t hurt,” Erica softly said. The three were very quiet and sorrowful. “I think she’s just in shock,” Shawnee voiced. “Hopefully, she will be better in the morning.” Katie didn’t reply. She was worried sick. Nothing could have made this day worse. There was a long silence where they all just stood around, staring at nothing in particular. “I know we’re all sad and I hate to change the subject or make this even worse, and I was going to tell you when Ira was here, it only felt right. But, I need to tell you something. Since this has happened to Ira and it might set our plans back further, I feel like you deserve to know if I’ve found out something that might affect your ability also to help find an escape,” Shawnee turned to Katie, a deep frown plastered on her face. Katie looked at her and gave her a nod to explain.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Vor’metka had sent Christine home so that he could let Bhu’ja enter. He wasn’t going to originally but he decided that possibly he could cheer one of the females up. From the progress reports that Bakuub was giving him, it appears that the female was enjoying Bhu’ja’s company. The yautja male arrived and Vor’metka let him in. Even if Bakuub was not there, he trusted that Bhu’ja was honorable enough to not hurt the female. After letting him in, Vor’metka began making his own trek home.</p><p> </p><p>            Bhu’ja had entered the activity room. Vor’metka had notified him of the situation and explained why he wasn’t allowed in. He was later notified that he could visit now if he so wished. There was still enough time in the night cycle to go so he made the decision to go see her. He immediately noticed his female was sitting at their usual table, but his instincts were telling him something was wrong. For one, there was no chess board in front of her. Her legs were pulled up against her chest on the chair, her arms hugging them and she was nibbling on her bottom lip. She looked troubled. She had barely noticed him when he walked up to the table. “Are we not playing chess tonight?” He tilted his head at her.</p><p> </p><p>            Katie nodded at his question. She went over to the small bookshelf where it was stored and brought it over. They sat in silence as they set up the board. Katie went ahead and chose white instead of doing the usual way of choosing with him. She made her move. Bhu’ja noticed that she had not said anything. It was very unusual for her to not greet him or attempt to make some joke. “Your friend, how is she?” he asked her. Katie sighed, “She’s physically fine. I think she’s shook up right now. She wouldn’t let go of Bakuub so he took her to his room so that she could rest.” She said.</p><p> </p><p>            Bhu’ja nodded. For a few more minutes, they played in silence. The silence unnerved him. His instincts were tingling that something more was wrong. “Katie,” He practiced how to pronounce her name, “You seem troubled. Has something else happened?” Katie was watching him. She let out a huff of air and leaned back in her chair, pulling her knees up to her chest again. She stared at him. She debated in her head about actually telling him what was wrong. However, she knew she needed to, “Why do you only visit at night?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>            Bhu’ja clicked, “I have specific duties towards the clan to do during the day that prevents me from coming to visit.” Katie nodded, the look in her eye clearly conveying that she didn’t believe him. “How come I’m the only one that hasn’t gotten a skull yet?” She asked another question. He narrowed his eyes at her, “I have not had time to properly pick and polish an acceptable <em>th'syra,</em>” Katie made a “hmmmmm” noise in response, nodding. She didn’t believe him one bit. She had an itching feeling in the back of her brain, something her father had commanded her to do after a particular event.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Katie jumped into the passenger side of her father’s truck, and roughly closed the door. A big frown adorned her face. “Katie-cat? What happened to your date? I just dropped you off 30 minutes ago.” Her father asked. At this time, Katie was 15 years old, a freshman in high school. She had recently been asked out on a date by James Harris, a 16 year old sophomore on the boys soccer team. They were supposed to get ice cream and then go see a movie. It was around 1:45 in the afternoon now and her father wasn’t supposed to pick her up until the movie was over. He had gotten a call from her requesting him to come pick her up, she sounded very upset.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t want to talk about it,” Katie whispered. Her father began the drive home, “Now Katie-cat, I am not going to accept that as an answer this time. You got all dolled up for this. Now, you tell me what happened young lady,” He demanded. Katie had chosen to wear a pink, casual sundress with black flat sandals. She even put make up on and straightened her already straight hair.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Katie swallowed, “We were eating ice creaming, walking around the plaza and talking when his friends came up. They gave him like a weird look and asked what he was doing with a freshman. He told them that I had just walked up and talked to him about school since we were in the same art class. They bought the excuse and then invited him to go over to one of their houses. He said yes and then left me there in the plaza. That’s when I called you.” Katie had begun to cry at that point. Immediately, and luckily not on a busy rode, her father slammed on the brakes. There was no car in front of them, but the guy behind them swerved, honked and flipped off her father. They were completely and randomly stopped in the middle of the road. She noticed her dad was gripping the stirring wheel with both hands so tight that his knuckles were white. His had a snarl on his face, he was looking straight ahead. She had never seen her father so mad before. Suddenly, she felt a vibrate from her phone.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“He texted me,” she whispered. “What the fuck did he say,” her dad asked, surprisingly using a deadly calm tone of voice. “He said, “Katie, I’m so sorry for what happened. My friends just get weird about certain freshmen. Try again next Friday?”” Katie read to her father. Suddenly, her father put the car in park, put his hazards on and yelled, “MOTHER FUCKER!” Katie flinched, she had never seen such rage coming from her father’s blue eyes. He punched the steering wheel, causing the car to honk. He looked at her,  “DON’T YOU FUCKING REPLY.” He yelled. “THAT MOTHER FUCKER.” For the next 30 seconds, she watched her father yell and punch the stirring wheel until he was able to take several deep breaths and calm down enough. He turned his hazards off and began to drive again. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Katie-cat, I am so sorry that I yelled. I am not mad at you at all,” he apologized. Katie sniffled, “That’s okay, Daddy.” Katie’s father let out a deep breath. “Katie-cat, you do know that he was embarrassed about being seen with you.” Her father stated. He was always one to tell it like it is and not one to try to sugar coat it. “Yes, Daddy. I had a feeling.” She replied, still crying. “If that kid wasn’t a minor, I’d go beat the fuck out of him right now.” Her father told her. He was always one to be calm, never to start a fight. “Katie, three things I want you to do. 1. Do not text him back, ignore him, don’t ever acknowledge him again. 2. If a boy or man ever, I mean EVER, treats you like this again or acts like he’s embarrassed to be seen with you, I want you to beat the fuck out of them. I don’t care who it is, no one will ever disrespect you like that again. 3. Don’t you let them boys see you cry. Don’t let them see how their actions make you feel. Don’t let them see that hurt. I’m the only man you can cry in front of.” Her father instructed her. He pulled into their drive way, parked the truck, unbuckled his seat belt and reached over and hugged her. “You’re my daughter. No man or boy is ever going to get away with hurting you like this again,” he whispered. Katie reached over and embraced her father back, hiding her face in his flannel.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Later that night, Katie’s dad was picked up by some friends to go to the bars. It was one of their birthdays. Katie wouldn’t let him miss out on it. Later that night, she got a call from the county jail. Her father had gotten arrested cause him and his buddies found the bar that James Harris’s father visits with his friends. Her father had apparently drunkenly started the fight and beat the shit out of the other kid’s dad. He wanted her to come pick him up and post his bail with the emergency credit card. Katie ended up driving his truck to the county jail and picking him up, She only had her learners permit but the county jail didn’t need to know that. On the ride home she asked him why he did it. His reply was, “Katie, no father should raise his son to do things like that. I would have beat the shit myself if it wouldn’t have gotten me in bigger trouble. Hopefully, that’ll teach that fuck to have some manners. Katie, if this ever happens again, teach that mother fucker some manners,” her father drunkenly slurred before passing out in the passenger side of the car.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Katie stared at Bhu’ja. She felt angry and hurt. “Bullshit,” she told him. He narrowed his eyes at her and clicked at her. His lower mandibles were flaring at her in a sign of aggression, “What do you mean?” Katie snarled at him and stood up to which he also stood up, “I’m not an idiot. You’re fucking embarrassed of me! I know about the stuff you have said, that you hate humans and that you wouldn’t waste your cum on one.” She stared at him the whole time. The look in his eyes told her that she was right. He was flaring his mandibles but did not say anything.</p><p> </p><p>Katie could feel the emotions building up in her, she could feel herself want to cry. She pushed the feeling down. “Get out,” she commanded, pointing to the door. “<em>H’ko</em>,<em>” </em>he replied. Katie’s face was beginning to turn red. “Get the fuck out!” she yelled at him, pointing to the door. He took a step closer, “<em>H’ko,”</em> he replied once again. They never broke eye contact. Katie was enraged. No one treated her like that again. Fine, she’ll make him get out.</p><p> </p><p>Katie turned around and started heading towards her chest. “Katie, don’t walk away from me.” He snarled at her. Katie ignored his comment and opened her chest. She rummaged through her back pack. “Katie, you do not understand. I have made many remarks in the past before I met you. Obviously, they do not apply to you.” He tried to explain. He couldn’t see what she was doing in her trunk as she was a good 10 feet away from him at least. Katie ignored his excuse and kept going with her task. “My honor will be questioned and many will see me as a hypocrite,” he tried to reason. Suddenly, Katie stood up and he realized what she was doing. She was pointing the weapon from her observation video at him. He stood up even straighter and began to glare at her.</p><p> </p><p>While Bhu’ja was trying to make excuses, Katie had found her trusty Grim Reaper Hybrid broadhead in her back pack. She screwed it to the shaft of one of her bolts that she knows works best with the head. She nocked the bolt into the crossbow and prepared it to fire. She only wanted to threaten him so that he would leave her alone. She knew she couldn’t take him in close range combat. She lined up her shot, she was aiming for his uncovered right peck. Christine had told them that the less armor a yautja wears, it could be a testament to their strength. Bhu’ja only had his left upper chest covered.</p><p> </p><p>“Leave, now. I don’t want to see you again,” Katie commanded. Bhu’ja flared his mandibles at her, “<em>H’ko, </em>You would not shoot me.<em>” </em>he replied. Katie immediately felt more anger at that assumption. She stood there, silently glaring at him. Bhu’ja took a step closer, He felt challenged by the fact that she was pointing a weapon at him. He was going to disarm it and then show her why she should never do that again. He was about 8 feet away now. “You don’t know that,” she snarled at him, “You’re embarrassed of me. None of the other men are embarrassed about the women they chose. Regardless of what you said in the past, if you really wanted me, you wouldn’t have tried to hide me.” She could feel tears starting to fill up in her eyes. She held them back. She won’t cry in front of any man. Bhu’ja stared at her, all he said was, “You won’t shoot me.” Suddenly, Katie felt a rush of new anger. It was as if he didn’t listen to what she had just said. Suddenly, she fired.</p><p> </p><p>Bhu’ja didn’t react. He knew the bolt wouldn’t kill him. His right side of his body was pushed slightly back at the force of the bolt. It hit him in his uncovered portion of his chest. It didn’t go through him but it was lodged deeper than what he’d expected. His green blood was oozing from his chest. He was angry that she shot him. He wanted to teach her a lesson, show her why he was a dominant male and that she was just a weak ooman. He looked from the bolt in his chest and then to her. Before reacting, he noticed that the crossbow was lowered and her eyes had began to leak water. Her whole face was red. She looked surprised yet completely sorrowful that she had shot him. “Please, just leave.” She whispered. Bhu’ja’s anger was gone. He had seen many oomans cry in his life time when he hunted them. He had researched why they did that and found that it was an expression of sadness. Her begging him to leave made him angry at himself. If she were to beg, it would be for her release and his seed, not for the absence of his presence. He didn’t say anything, just turned around and stomped out, luminescent green blood leaving a trail behind him.</p><p> </p><p>A minute after he left, Katie sunk to her knees and began to cry surprisingly loud. Luckily, she knew the walls were sound proof so that she wouldn’t wake anyone up. She dropped her cross bow and held her face in her hands, sobbing loudly. She allowed herself to cry infront of a man that wasn’t her father. She showed Bhu’ja that she had a weakness for him and her pride was damaged.</p><p> </p><p>Hiding underneath a table, with the chairs surrounding her to hide her presence, farthest away from what had happened, Christine fumed. She had left something in the activity room so she had returned to the program to get it. Luckily, the two didn’t notice she had entered during the first few minutes of their chess game and she had dove and hid underneath a table. She could have put a stop to it all before Katie had shot Bhu’ja but Christine was nosey and she wanted to see where the argument went. She was lucky that the two were so focused on each other that Bhu’ja never scented her arrival. Honestly, she was not mad that Katie shot the yautja. Christine had no idea that Bhu’ja had been visiting Katie at night. Vor’metka told her that he never visited her. “well that xenophobe definitely deserved to be shot,” Christine thought. “When she leaves to go to bed, I’ll leave. I need to have a talk with a <em>certain</em> someone.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yautja translation</p><p>th'syra - skull</p><p>H'ko - no</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, this is a short chapter and it's basically mostly a Christine chapter. So, this one isn't as fun as the last one or any of the other ones I've written but I promise that it's necessary to further the plot!</p><p>So I have good/bad news! Good news is that I got my approval to take my test! Bad news is that because of Covid, there were no testing spots avaliable that would give me a good amount of time to study for. It was either take the test next Friday or take it in August/September (which that's too long). So, because I need to study for this, I won't be able to get out as many chapters as I would like :( I hope y'all understand! But as soon as this test is over and it hits the 8th then I should be free to have more time to write! Thank you all for being so patient and understanding.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After crying for about 30 minutes and slowly calming down, Katie put her crossbow up, cleaned up the green florescent blood and returned to her room to go to sleep. She was exhausted physically and emotionally. Once she had left, Christine crawled out from underneath the table. She grabbed what she was looking for, unlocked the other two groups room doors, and left the program.</p><p> </p><p>            When she returned home, Vor’metka was awake and waiting for her. “Where have you been?!” He asked, obviously furious with her. “I left something at the program and I had to unlock two of the groups rooms,” Christine responded. “It’s funny because when I went back, I noticed Elder Bhu’ja was in the activity room with Katie, after visiting hours, unsupervised.” She narrowed her eyes at Vor’metka. He stiffened. The reality of the situation was that only him, Christine and the clan leader (who had access to everything) were the only ones who could authorize people in and out.</p><p> </p><p>            “So, wanna tell me why you let him in there?” She snarled. He narrowed his eyes at her, his mandibles began to flare. “He asked and I granted him permission. It’s as simple as that.” “<em>H’ko</em>, tell me the truth. You don’t even like Elder Bhu’ja! You would not give him special treatment unless you had a reason. We both decided on these rules together and decided that it would be best for the females for their safety. He wasn’t even supervised!” She yelled at him. Vor’metka took a step closer to her, trying to intimidate her. “I do not wish to discuss this further. I am going to sleep.” He replied. Christine’s temper flared, “Bullshit! We are going to talk about this!” Vor’metka ignored her and went to their room. Christine was pissed. She refused to go sleep in that bed with him. She grabbed a pelt that she had arranged on the back of the yautja sized couch and curled up with it. Fine, she was going to sleep on the couch then.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            By the time Christine had woke up on the couch, Vor’metka was gone. She scoffed at his disappearance, obviously annoyed that he left before she was able to wake up and properly have a discussion with him. After she completed her morning hygiene routine, she returned to her spot on the couch and huffed. Her youngest child had just started basic training and therefore was living full time at the barracks. She felt very alone.</p><p> </p><p>            Obviously, she could not discuss her fight with Vor’metka with the new women. It would be unprofessional and clearly, they do not like her that much. There was only one woman she could talk to, because she was on the clanship at the moment, but her mate was not fond of her having too much contact with this woman. He told Christine that this other woman makes her act stupid and changes the way she acts around him when she is near. Well, ya know what? Fuck Vor’metka, she’s gonna message her.</p><p> </p><p>            The woman in particular was actually the clanship leader’s mate, Alice. She was basically the matriarch of the clan. She an Asian American woman with long black hair that went all the way down to her butt. She was tall, standing at 5’9” and very skinny. It was very fitting that she was chosen all those years ago to be the clanship leader’s mate because of the regal air she always carried about her. Ever since Christine met her, she always thought she was one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen. She was extremely strong willed and defiant, which is one of the reasons why it took so long for Alice to even <strong><em>like</em></strong> the clan leader.</p><p> </p><p>            Christine sent a message to her, “Hey, I had a fight with vor’metka. This program is causing so much stress and I could really use someone to talk to. Would you be willing to meet with me today?” She put her wrist gauntlet down and leaned her head back, staring at the ceiling. The two were friends and would confide in each other when Christine was not on a hunt with Vor’metka nor when the clan leader and Alice had gone on one. After about 5 minutes of waiting she got a reply back, “Come over now.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “So, let me get this straight, he basically let a male yautja into the program at night, WITHOUT you knowing, and then refuses to talk about it when he gets caught?” Alice asked. The two women were in the clan leader’s dwelling. The two women sat across from each other, legs tucked underneath them on the couch. The walls were gold and there were swirling pillars around them, obviously for decoration, that had red painted down each of the swirls. The couch they were on was a plush red. Christine nodded in response. “That’s ridiculous.” Alice commented, “When was the last time you two had a fight?” Alice inquired. Christine shrugged, “I think the last one was a few hunts ago.” “Well what happened that made you two resolve it?” “Well, I had done something stupid and got hurt. Vor’metka wouldn’t speak to me the whole time after it happened and while he patched me up until after he was done. He yelled at me and I yelled back and I stormed off into the woods. He didn’t come after me because he probably thought I needed space but I didn’t come back and eventually he had to hunt me down because I turned off my location finder. Then when he found me, we wrestled a bit, ended up having sex, then he took me back to the ship, had sex again and then afterwards, we were both calm enough to talk about what I had done and basically, in the yautja-style hide emotions, there is no such thing as fear, love or weakness, talked about his feelings.” Christine explained.</p><p> </p><p>            Alice nodded. “Hm, we do something similar as well when we get into fights.” The two women sat their contemplating. Christine let out a sad sigh. Suddenly, Alice smirked, “You know what I think you need?” Christine looked up at the chocolate colored eyed woman. “I think we have been depriving ourselves of some fun. We have 12 other human females on this ship at the moment. I say that we go to the market, find all the human alcohol we can find, God knows that the disgusting <em>c’ntlip</em> puts us on our asses within an hour, and have ourselves a little human girl time. We can lock the program doors so only me and you can go in, and obviously Tichinde.” Christine looked very conflicted. “I don’t know. The girls don’t really like me.” Alice tilted her head at her, “what? Why?” Christine sighed, “I kind of forced them into the restraints for the choosing ceremony.” Alice nodded. “Well, I’m sure you had a good reason to. I know you probably tried to explain why it was necessary. Have you tried talking to them more, learning about their homes?” Christine flushed, “No..” she whispered. Alice gave her an incredulous look, “well no shit they don’t like you! Okay, we are doing this now so we can remedy this situation.” Immediately, Alice stood up from the couch and headed to the door, leaving a dumbstruck Christine on the couch. She turned around and stared at the short haired woman, “Well? I’m not giving you an option.” Christine nodded and followed her. Alice was the matriarch of the ship, if she truly wanted to, she could force Christine into doing this which was what she was doing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Katie didn’t wake up until Ira got back that morning. Even then, she was half asleep and through her half-awake haze, all she could see was that Ira was just climbing up into her bed and curling up to go to sleep. An hour later, Shawnee attempted to get Ira and Katie up but no matter how much pestering she did, neither of them moved. Erica eventually convinced the MMA fighter to leave the two alone. They both left to go eat breakfast. Katie and Ira remained in bed sometimes sleeping, sometimes not sleeping for the remainder of the morning. Katie was feeling empty again but more so sad. She couldn’t even rationalize why she felt sad. Well, she knew she was sad because of the pain of feeling like an embarrassment but she could not pin point why she cared. She was just using Bhu’ja to try to find a way to escape, right?</p><p> </p><p>Well, it shouldn’t matter anymore because he probably wasn’t going to come see her again. She fucking shot him in the chest. Growing up, she’s never been one to resort to violence nor could she ever picture herself hurting another being like that. Her father told her to beat the shit out of whoever would try to do that, not fucking shoot him However, a voice in her head told her that she did the right thing by shooting him. She couldn’t have won in a one-on-one fight.</p><p> </p><p>As she laid there thinking, curled up, suddenly the door opened and the lights turned on. “Get your asses up ladies!” A new voice emerged. Katie peaked out underneath her cocoon of blankets. She was a beautiful Asian woman with Christine behind her. “Every one has had a shit day. Rough time is over, let’s have some fun.” She smirked. Katie just stared at her and then hid back from underneath the pelts. Ira apparently had done the same thing. “Ah! Really?!” Katie could hear the woman huff and walk away. Well that was easy.</p><p> </p><p>WET. COLD. FUCK WET AND COLD! Katie sprung up suddenly with a yelp and scrambled to get away from the wet bed now. She ended up falling off the top bunk. She barely oriented herself to see Ira get the same treatment. This newcomer had fucking thrown cold water on both of them. “What the fuck.” Katie snapped. Alice smirked, “Now, when I say it’s time to have fun, It’s time to have fun. Go put some dry clothes on and meet us in the activity room.” With that command, Alice left the room with Christine trailing close behind her, leaving Katie and Ira wet and pissed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yautja Translation</p><p>H'ko - no</p><p>C'ntlip - alcohol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I found some time to write today so that's what I did! Thank you all for your support!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Katie and Ira used the restroom and changed into dry tube tops and loincloth skirts that had shorts sort of built into them, they joined the rest of the women in the recreation room. They stood towards the back of the group, arms crossed in front of their chests. “Now that our Lazy Susans have joined us, let me introduce myself. I’m Alice, the clan leader’s mate/wife/partner. AKA, I am the matriarch of the ship. Top Bitch,” the woman smirked. She began to do a slow pace, “I’ve heard some news that Christine might have been a little harsh and therefore, you all don’t like her.” Shawnee let out a big fake cough in the back, “That’s an understatement.” She said underneath her breath. Alice laughed, “Well, I’m here to fix this situation. You guys have had a rough several days. I’ve brought something that might cheer you up.”</p><p> </p><p>            The woman walked over to a metal crate on the table closest to her. She opened it up and pulled out two bottles. One was skinny with clear liquid in it and a blue top. Katie instantly recognized that bottle. It was a bottle of Grey Goose. The other bottle held an amber looking liquid. From where she was, Katie could vaguely make out the word “Tequila” written on the bottle. Immediately, several of the women gasped. Christine opened another crate on a table across from the first one. “This one has stuff you can use as mixers,” she informed them.</p><p> </p><p>            The girls were hesitant until Alice put down the tequila and broke the seal on the vodka bottle. She then took a swig of it straight from the bottle and put it on the table, “Come on ladies, it’s time to actually have some fun now.” The black haired woman smirked. Many of the women went over to get cups from the kitchen cabinets. Katie rushed to the first crate and looked at the different bottles of liquor. “I bought a bottle for each girl.” Alice smirked. “Go ahead, pick one.” Katie stared down at the many different bottles. Suddenly, one in a box caught her eye.</p><p> </p><p>            “No fucking way,” Katie whispered. She pulled the box out. “This is a fucking Macallan 25!” Katie gawked at the woman. “The hunter at the market said last time he was on Earth, he hunted a guy that had many body guards and such in his home. Apparently, it was a good hunt. The humans really gave him a run for his money. When he killed the guy that apparently owned the house and land in the den, there was all this alcohol. He decided to take it back to the ship. He wanted to try the alcohol we make. He said when he tried one of the bottles he took, he said it wasn’t strong enough and decided he would just sell it.” Alice smiled, explaining how she was able to find it. “This shit is over $2,000. I’ve always wanted to try a Macallan 25.” Katie stared at her. The girl gestured with her head towards the bottle, “Well, that’s your bottle. You can try it.” Katie gasped, “No way, you don’t fucking mean to give this to me.” “You’ve been stripped from your home. The least I can do is give you a present to try to make up for it.” Alice smiled.</p><p> </p><p>            Katie was in awe. The matriarch was giving her a gift that she had always wanted to share with her father before he passed. Erica brought Katie a glass and looked at the box. “My dad has one of those,” she mumbled. Katie slowly and gently took the bottle out of the box. “Katie, what mixer would you like?” Shawnee called to her. Katie shook her head, “No. A whisky this exquisite deserves to be taken straight. Any mixer would just taint it.” Her voice was displaying the utter awe she was in. She flipped a switch on the cup that would immediately chill the liquid when it hit the cup. She gently opened the bottle and poured the whisky in the cup. She held the cup in her hands and turned to Alice, “You have no idea how much this means to me. Thank you,” She had tears in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She closed her eyes and said, “Dad, my plan was to get you a bottle after I saved up enough money. Unfortunately, you passed before I could. This drink is for you.” She took a drink of the whisky and swallowed. She opened her mouth and her eyes and gave a sad smile. “This truly is the best whisky I’ve ever tasted,” She whispered.</p><p> </p><p>            Many of the women stared at her during her dedication drink. Katie began to feel uncomfortable. Before she could try to make a joke to crack the air, Alice spoke. “Thank you for letting me unknowingly witness and be apart of a special moment for you.” Katie’s eyes widened at her and she nodded back. “Now, Let’s have some fucking fun.” Alice announced. Several of the women cheered. Erica stepped up to the crate. “Oh! I think I have something that might make this even better,” Shawnee smirked.</p><p> </p><p>            The MMA fighter went over to her chest and pulled out what looked like a speaker and a small box that fit into her hand. “So, Iktha,” Shawnee started, using the nickname she had given him since his name was difficult to pronounce for her, “made this for me. He said he and his friend took this box and was able to kind of hack into Earth’s satellite and set up a link between this box and the satellite. He said that this is basically a whole library of every released song from Earth and that we can use it to listen to music.” Christine gasped, “I haven’t heard any music from Earth since I left.” Shawnee hit a button and a holographic screen popped up with a search bar and a holographic key board. “Wait! Can you play Billie Jean by Michael Jackson?” Christine suddenly was right next to Shawnee. “I dunno, Christine. You were a pretty big bitch to us.” Shawnee stated in a matter-of-fact way. Christine looked like she was about to cry, “Please? I’m so sorry.” She whispered. The mocha colored skinned woman stared at her for a minute and then snickered, “I guess I can.”</p><p> </p><p>            She typed in the song and found it. She clicked on it and immediately it started playing on the speaker. Christine looked almost in a trance during the intro. She was in awe and shock. As soon as the King of Pop’s voice came through the speaker, she started to cry softly. “I haven’t heard music in so long.” Christine whimpered out. Alice gave her a sympathetic smile, “I know. You feel better?” Christine nodded and smiled. They all just listened to the music. Katie and Ira definitely felt weirded out by Christine’s crying but they understood. Suddenly, Erica asked a question. “So, I’ve never had hard liquor before. Which one is good?”</p><p> </p><p>            Ira suddenly laughed, her mood surprisingly was begin to lift. “Oh, Honey. You’re gonna christen each type of alcohol in this crate with a shot.” Erica tilted her head. She truly was sheltered her whole life. “Her, let me see your cup,” Ira took the girl’s cup and eyeballed the shot amount in the cup. She had poured grey goose in it. Ira gave Erica the cup back. The blond looked at the cup and before Ira could tell her to take it fast, she drank it as if she was drinking a regular drink. She sputtered it out and began to cough. “Oh fuck!” She let out between coughs. Katie was by her side in an instant, rubbing her back. Shawnee, Ira, Alice and several of the other women erupted in a fit of laughter. “Yeah shots suck. You need to take it fast.” Katie told her, sympathetically. “I’ll let you try the Macallan but sip it, don’t take it like a shot. Plus, there’s too much for it to be a shot.” Once Erica stopped coughing, Katie handed her the cup of whisky and let her sip it. Erica nodded, “That’s so strong but I can tell it’s really good.” She grimaced. Ira laughed again, “Okay Erica, you gotta try again. And this time, you take it.” Ira redid the shot in Erica’s cup with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Bhu’ja was at his favorite drinking hall, sulking in the corner, drinking <em>c’ntlip</em> when Tarei’hsan suddenly sat in front of him. “<em>mei'hswei, </em>What bothers you?” The Yautja poured himself a cup. The sulking Yautja snorted, “Nothing.” Tarei’hsan cocked his head to the side, “If that is true, then why do you sulk in the corner like a young blood?” Bhu’ja flared his mandibles at his friend, “I am not sulking.” The other yautja shrugged his shoulders. They sat in silence, drinking their <em>c’ntlip</em>. “Why are you not at the program, visiting your ooman?” The elder asked his <em>chiva</em> brother. “No one was there to open the door. It was strange. However, look across the room, <em>mei'hswei. </em>Look who is here.” Bhu’ja turned his head and across the room he saw Vor’metka sitting by himself, also sulking. He clicked questioningly. It didn’t make sense that the particular Yautja was here. He rarely drinks and is a notorious workaholic.</p><p> </p><p>            Tarei’hsan stood up and approached Vor’metka. Bhu’ja couldn’t hear the conversation but suddenly both of the males were returning to his table. Vor’metka sat next to Tarei’hsan, across from Bhu’ja. “Bhu’ja,” Vor’metka clicked in regard. “Vor’metka.” The elder clicked back. Before Tarei’hsan could say anything, A shorter male approached the table and gripped Bhu’ja’s shoulder, giving it a shake in greeting. “<em>mei'hsweis! </em>I am glad I found you here. I have missed our gatherings,” Dachande cheerily greeted as he took a seat next to Bhu’ja. There was just silence as Dachande poured his own drink. After taking a couple of drinks, he eyed the three males. He noticed the only one who wasn’t sulking was Tarei’hsan. “Why are you two sulking like young bloods?” The short Yautja asked. Both of the males snarled at him.</p><p> </p><p>            Dachande didn’t push further. He knew they would need more <em>c’ntlip </em>before they started talking. “Anyway, <em>mei'hswei,” </em>he turned to Tarei’hsan. “I heard you are courting a female in Vor’metka’s program. How is it?” The tall yautja clicked, “it goes well. She is young, innocent, but she will bear me strong pups. She has easily adapted to her training and is getting better every day. Not only that, but she has told me stories of the creatures she hunted with her sire.” Dachande nodded his head, listening. He took a drink. “Bhu’ja, what about you? I have heard nothing of you. I am guessing none of the females were satisfactory to you.” There was a snort across the table, “<em>H’ko</em>, that is <em>cjit</em>,” Vor’metka commented. “He is <em>s'yuit-de.” </em>Bhu’ja flared his mandibles, glaring at the other elder. “Watch your words,” he warned. “My mate caught you visiting the female last night. She is furious with me.” Vor’metka glared back, giving him an accusatory look.</p><p> </p><p>            Bhu’ja’s eyes went wide and then narrowed, “What do you know?” The other Yautja gaped, “What do you mean? Did you hurt Christine?” Vor’metka looked as if he was about to pounce across the table, “<em>H’ko</em>! I did not know she even saw me until you mentioned it! Forget I said anything!” There was a few moments of silence until Tarei’hsan spoke up in a very curious tone, “<em>Mei'hswei, </em>You have a new scar that is in the process of healing. Did you get it yesterday?” Bhu’ja let out a snarl. “If I tell you, will you three leave me alone?” Dachande shrugged, “I won’t promise that,” he smirked.</p><p> </p><p>            Bhu’ja sighed. He looked down at his cup, clicking his mandibles before taking a drink. “The female is smart. She figured out why I was only seeing her during the night cycle. She demanded I leave and when I did not, she shot me.” There was only silence. After a few moments passed, Dachande broke out in a fit of laughter, his mandibles clicking rapidly. The elder glared at him, “What about this is humorous to you?” “The fact that you let her shoot you and that she acted exactly how a female yautja would react in a fit of rage.” Dachande was able to reason out between breaths. Bhu’ja nodded, “It was exactly what a female yautja would have done. She said she never wanted to see me again.” There was only silence after Bhu’ja had said that and Dachande had stopped laughing. Bhu’ja had gone back to sulking.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what are you going to do to win the female over?” Dachande suddenly asked. Bhu’ja turned to his friend, “What are you talking about? You heard what I just said.” The short yautja clicked in acknowledgment, “<em>Sei-i, </em>but you are annoying when you sulk. Besides, you have never backed down from a challenge.” “I do not know how to win over an <em>Ooman </em>female.” Bhu’ja stated. Tarei’hsan tilted his head, it appeared as if he had an idea. “I think I know someone who can help.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yautja Translation</p><p>c'ntlip - alcohol</p><p>mei'hswei - brother</p><p>chiva - rite of passage</p><p>h'ko - no</p><p>cjit - shit</p><p>s'yuit-de - idiot</p><p>Ooman - slang for human</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Once again, sorry for the slow updates now. After Friday and this weekend, I should be able to update a lot more! Thank you for all of your support and I hope many of you still enjoy the story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is who you thought could help?” Bhu’ja asked incredulously. At this point, Bakuub had joined the group. He had found his sire to announce that the clan leader had given him the rank of Elite due to his dispatch of the bad blood. However, he was not the yautja that his sire was weary of. At the end of the table, standing and cocking his head to the side, stood Ikthya-de.</p><p> </p><p>            “Ikthya-de is an honorable warrior and scientist. He has won over his female faster than any other male that I have observed,” Tarei’hsan defended his actions of summoning the young elite. There was a silence as Bhu’ja side-eyed the young male. “Sit.” He commanded the young male. The male pulled up a chair and looked at the hunters, “Honorable Elders, I am happy to help with any problem as much as I can.” The young elite stated. Before Tarei’hsan could explain the situation, Bhu’ja spoke first. “Before we tell you, I want to know something. Why have you chosen to take a lifemate? You are young.” Ikthya-de clicked a few times. He appeared to be in contemplation on whether he should tell them or not. He knew having the favor of these elders could potentially help him in the future if he ever needed support during a conflict.</p><p> </p><p>            “When I cured yautja females of the disease, many of them came to me to sire their pups in the beginning. But soon, their focus shifted to only wanting the most powerful <em>sain’ja. </em>I am an elite <em>kv’var-de</em>, but also a scientist. I do not have as many trophies as other s<em>ain’ja. </em>The Yautja females do not want to mate with a scientist. When I go to the mating chambers to mate with the Ooman females, it is not as pleasing to me. I want an active participant when I mate. Also, with an Oooman life mate, I can take her on hunts and my expeditions. I will be able to mate more often than most males and I will not have to return to the clanship during mating season,” Ikthya-de explained his reasoning to the other males. There was a few moments of silence. “That actually is very logical,” Dachande broke the silence, nodding at the young elite. Tarei’hsan waited for Bhu’ja to nod, taking that as an opportunity to explain the situation and what had happened.</p><p> </p><p>            Ikthya-de sat there, listening patiently. Bhu’ja had poured the young elite a cup of <em>c’ntlip</em> after going to retrieve another jug of it. He took a sip of his drink. The other males waited for his response once the tall yautja was done speaking. “Honorable Elder Bhu’ja, it seems as though you are between your pride and your desire. You will have to sacrifice one to have the other. I can try to help you as much as I can but if you truly want the female, then you cannot keep her hidden. If you were to take her without being seen with her publicly, it will only breed resentment and contempt. A life mate who despises you will make your life miserable.” Ikthya-de voiced his opinions. Bhu’ja flared his mandibles. He looked angry at the fact that Ikthya-de would even so brazenly voice his opinion. The young elite was beginning to regret what he said until the older, grumpy Yautja male downed his drink and spoke. “I know that. I did not want a life mate. It wasn’t until I smelled her that I was overcome with desire. I am not a scientist, nor have I studied much about Ooman customs,” He sighed. It seemed as though he was fighting with his own pride to take advice from a young male. “If you think there is a way to redeem myself in her eyes, then I will try it.” The grumpy yautja admitted as he poured himself another cup of <em>c’ntlip</em>.</p><p> </p><p>            “Elder Bhu’ja, I have no doubt in my mind that you can redeem yourself,” The young male spoke with such confidence that it shocked most of the males, except Vor’metka. He would have, perhaps, tried to help the other elder if he wasn’t trying to figure out how to deal with Christine. Even then, he had a feeling he did not understand Ooman customs as much as the young male, despite being mated for many cycles to one. It appeared the male had read a lot about their culture. “Honorable elder Tarei’hsan has explained the situation but very vaguely. Was there anything that stood out to you that she said during your argument?” Ikthya-de asked. “Perhaps. Why?” The elder asked. The male shrugged, “What I have studied about Oomans suggests that their females are actually far craftier and confusing than their males. From what I read, each Ooman female is different. Many times, the females will voice their desires. However, for some reason, sometimes, they tend to be more subtle when expressing those desires. Perhaps she mentioned something that could give us a clue?”</p><p> </p><p>            Bhu’ja leaned back in his chair and clicked his mandibles, thinking about what she had said. “She was obviously displeased about me hiding her. She asked why I didn’t take her to see more of the clanship, why I only visited her during the day,” he mused out loud. The other yautjas were silent as they listened to him. He didn’t speak for a long time, reflecting on what she said. “She also asked why I haven’t given her a skull,” he stated. Suddenly, Ikthya-de clicked. He was beginning to get excited. To him, this was more of a puzzle than anything. “You haven’t given her a gift!” The male pointed out. Tarei’hsan nodded and also added, “All the other females had been given gifts from what I could see.”</p><p> </p><p>            Bhu’ja furrowed the crest of his head, “So giving her a gift will make this better?” he asked. Vor’metka chimed in at this point, “I know that Christine has told them about what getting a skull means and the significance of getting a skull from more challenging hunts.” Ikthya-de tilted his head in thought, “It will not completely fix the problem but it will show you are serious. But timing matters, you need to give it to her during the day cycle and in front of other yautjas.” Ikthya-de stated. Bhu’ja clicked in thought. He knew it would be an outward declaration of his intentions. Possibly, it could soothe her rage into annoyance with him.</p><p> </p><p>The males silently drank their <em>c’ntlip</em>. Vor’metka had checked the location of Christine and saw that she was there at the program. It did not make sense to him that she was there. She was already angry with him, what harm could it do regarding what he was about to suggest. “Do it now then, Bhu’ja,” He commented as he downed his drink. Bhu’ja looked at the other Elder. “Why?” he demanded. “It is day cycle now. We are not doing anything but drinking. All of us will go with you and watch you give the female the skull.” Ikthya-de nodded, “I agree.” Bhu’ja looked at his offspring and his <em>chiva </em>brothers, almost as if anticipating that they would suggest not to do it, saving his pride another day. “I do want to see the female that has riled up the <em>great</em> elder Bhu’ja,” Dachande smirked. Tarei’hsan and Bakuub just nodded their agreement. The elder sighed and stood up. “Fine, I’ll do it.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            By the time the males had gotten to the program after Bhu’ja had selected a skull, it was later in the day cycle. Bhu’ja had the skull on a floating carrier, covered with a brown tarp. It was too big to actually take inside of the program. It could only stay in the lobby which meant that the female would have to come out and see it and anyone passing by would see his intentions. Vor’metka walked over to the door but it would not open. He snarled. Christine must have locked the doors. He went to the control pad next to the door and entered his override number. The screen lit up red and gave him a declined message. His mandibles flared in rage. She somehow unauthorized him. He was furious. “Why isn’t the door working?” Bakuub questioned. Vor’metka let out a puff of air, his voice only containing the last piece of patience he had left before he lost his control. “She somehow unauthorized me to enter.” Ikthya-de walked up to the control panel. “A friend of mine made a hacking device. I can try to hack into the control panel to open the door,” the young elite suggested. Vor’metka nodded and stepped back. He stepped back from the group, breathing hard, trying to control his anger towards his mate.</p><p> </p><p>            After 15 minutes of working the device, Ikthya-de was able to get the door to open. However, because he was not a hacker, he broke his hacking device and the door control pad. Before any of the men could enter, Vor’metka stormed in through the now open door and walked straight into the recreational room where his device told him that Christine was. He stopped when he entered the room, appalled at the scene before him. Christine was not there and it looked as if some of the tables and chairs were flipped over. He was more worried now than anything. He heard noises coming from the <em>kehrites. </em>He entered the room and to his shock and dismay, there were only 8 of the women in the <em>kehrite</em>, Christine’s wrist console next to one of them. They appeared to be in a circle to the side, singing to the noise and they each had a bottle. That was not what truly bothered him though.</p><p> </p><p>In the middle of the <em>kehrite</em>, speckles of red painted the floor with two small puddles of blood at different spots but all within 8 feet of each other. On the wall across from the entrance to the <em>kehrite</em>, there were smears of blood as if someone had either dipped their hand in one of the pools of it or it was bleeding and they smeared it on the wall. In the upper right corner, there was a larger pool of blood than the other three and the shaft end of a broken bolt. The other males had followed after him and trickled in behind him to take in the scene as he stormed over to the group of girls.</p><p> </p><p>One of the girls noticed him and yelped, he had scared her. “What has happened?!” He roared at them. Some of the girls started to cry, obviously afraid. The girl that was sitting next to Christine’s wrist console tried to give it to him. “Christine told us that if you were to come in here,” the woman slurred, “then to give you this and then tell you to watch the two videos we took and then read the note she left you.” The woman was swaying as she spoke. Vor’metka could not be mad at them. He could tell they were heavily intoxicated. He nodded once and walked over to the group. “Christine left her console for us. I am going to have it project whatever videos she wants us to watch in the other room. Leave the females.” Vor’metka stated and went to the recreational room to project the videos on a larger screen. The first video began to play.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“So I just hold it like this?” The slurred voice of the female that had given the wrist console to Vor’metka rang out. The screen only showed the floor of the kehrite. “No, silly. Like this,” suddenly the camera panned up to show Alice adjusting the girl’s hands. The girl must have been filming. Although shaky and sometimes wobblily, the girl actually did a decent job of filming.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Vor’metka snarled when Alice was shown. This was not going to be good.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Alice,” Ira called out. The camera panned to show Ira walking up to Alice. “Thank you, this was a wonderful idea.” Her voice was only slightly slurred, not as much as the woman filming. Alice giggled. Ira turned to the camera, “What are you doing?” She took a drink from a cup she was holding. “Christine wanted to film this. She said something about wanting to look back on fond memories?” The girl behind the camera slurred. Ira gave her a look and just nodded, “Okay.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly, a loud voice yelled out and the camera panned to the middle of the kehrite. It was Erica, and she was walking around, swaying slightly. “Ladies aaaannnnndddd Ladies!” She yelled in an announcer like voice. “The moment you all have been waiting for!” She yelled and there were cheers from all of the women in the room. “Weighing in at 135 pounds, making her debut in the octagon, Christine “The Machine” Fitzroy!” There was a burst of laughter from the back, “The machine? Really?” One of the women called. Christine slightly jogged into the picture. She did not wear awu’asa and appeared to be wearing gloves that Vor’metka had never seen her wear before.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>After a few moments of watching Christine look like she was preparing to spar, Erica yelled again. “Weighing in at 130 pounds, your champion, your mistress, Shawnee “The People’s Knee” Lee!” In the background, Ira and Katie screamed as loud as they can. Shawnee had her hair braided and out of her face. She was only in a sports bra and spandex shorts. She wore gloves that were almost identical to the ones Christine was wearing. “Fuck her up, Shawnee!” Katie screamed. All of the women formed a circle around the girls. It appeared that Erica was also the ref. “Okay ladies, I want a clean fight! No hair pulling, no gouging, no kicking the kidney with the heel, no kicking or kneeing a grounded opponent, no clawing or pinching or twisting of the flesh, no groin attacks, no attacking during breaks or after the bell has sounded the end of a round, and no unsportsmanlike conduct!” Erica laid out the rules. “You ready?” Both girls nodded and bumped their fists together. Off screen, someone had hit the gong to signal the first round.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Shawnee had her hands up. Christine mirrored her. Each one seemed hesitant to approach the other until Christine suddenly approached and tried punching Shawnee. The woman blocked it and tried to counter which Christine dodged. For several minutes, it was Shawnee and Christine playing this game of striking and dodging. Towards the end of the first round, Shawnee had tried to counter but Christine dodged and landed a hit on her face, closer to the top of her head. The hit was hard enough that it split her head open a bit and she started bleeding. That was the source of the first pool of blood. Christine saw an opportunity and began to strike more. Shawnee’s left eye was closed to avoid getting more blood in it. She was a bit slower, trying to dodge and block the other woman’s hits. Suddenly the gong sounded and the two women walked away from each other while some of the other women went over to them to wipe off their faces. Alice was talking to Christine and Ira was taking to Shawnee. You couldn’t hear what they were saying over the music in the background.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly, the gong sounded again and the circle reformed and the two women faced each other. Shawnee’s head had stopped bleeding and she had a nasty bruise on her left cheek. Christine already had a black eye forming. They lifted their hands and began again. Christine rushed Shawnee and pulled her to the ground. It looked like they were just wrestling with Christine trying to get the mocha colored skinned woman into a headlock while also sustaining painful hits. At one point, Shawnee elbowed Christine in the face and briefly she sputtered out blood onto the floor. They were still on the ground when the gong sounded and once again the two dispersed. This time, Katie was talking to Shawnee. Vaguely, you could barely hear Katie say “Finish it!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The gong sounded for the final round and the circle formed. Christine turned to Shawnee and put her hands up, ready to continue. Shawnee turned to Christine and suddenly took off at her and landed a particularly painful hit to the stomach and left side of the woman. Christine lurched forward, completely caught off guard. Suddenly, as she was looking down, slightly bent forward, Shawnee’s knee came up at an alarming rate and nailed her straight in the middle of the face. Christine fell back. She blacked out for a second and her nose was bleeding profusely. The second pool of blood was from her nose.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Erica ended the round and fight. Alice, Shawnee and another woman ran to check on Christine. The camera slowly made it’s way closer to the woman on the floor. “Oh fuck, I’m sorry. I kind of let my instincts take over for that.” Shawnee tried to explain. Christine sat up and stared at the woman. Suddenly, she smiled. “Are we good now?” The other woman burst out laughing and nodded. “For now.” She stated. Christine got up and took the wrist console and ended the video.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yautja Translation</p><p>Sain'ja - warrior</p><p>Kv'var-de - Hunter</p><p>Ooman - human</p><p>c'ntlip - alcohol</p><p>chiva - rite of passage</p><p>kehrite - dojo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Helllooooo~! I'm still here! Good news! I passed my test! So now all I have to do is find a job haha. So now, I have a lot more time with writing and that stuff.<br/>Bad news - my dog sprained his leg like 9 days ago and it has gotten better but it's still not healed. I'm worried he might have to get x-rays.</p><p>So this chapter is short! It's short because the next one will probably be longer and hopefully you all will enjoy it. Yes this story is like ridiculous now but hey! It's okay! Hahahaha I didn't feel like editing this chapter, I just want to move on to the next one cause that's the one I'm excited about writing!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Christine’s face popped up on the video. Alice stood behind her with her chin resting on the short haired woman’s shoulder. There was shouting in the background but due to the music and all of the other voices, no one could tell what was being yelled about. Christine was obviously drunk and she was smirking. “Vor’metka,” she cooed.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>            Vor’metka felt mortified. She was embarrassing him in front of the other males. He had a sense of dread deep inside of his being. She was testing his patience and he could feel his anger rising.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>            “You’ve tested my patience, my mate,” She slurred and then laughed. Alice chuckled behind her, as if she knew exactly what Christine was about to tell him. “When was the last time I’ve danced on your nerves? Or made you work hard?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Vor’metka growled at the video.</p><p> </p><p>            <em>“Let’s play a game,” Christine smirked. “Find me before the next day cycle and I won’t cause too much trouble.” She laughed until suddenly there was a scream. Alice and Christine’s eyes went wide and whoever was holding the wrist console to record Christine wiped around. Several of the girls had their hands over their mouths, looking horrified. Erica was holding Katie’s crossbow. She was about 20 feet away from Katie, who was pressed up against the wall in the corner with her hand held out as a target. Said hand now had a bolt pierced through it.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>            Katie was staring at the bolt in her hand. She was lucky she decided not to put it up against the wall for fear that the bolt would stick into the wall and hold her hand captive. Nope, now she just had a bolt in her hand. Suddenly, the video cut off.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>            “<em>Pauk</em>!” Vor’metka shouted. He slammed his hand on the table in front of him. He pulled up the note that Christine had left him. All it said was “Find me!” Vor’metka let out a roar of frustration. He stomped back to the<em> kehrite</em>. Fine, if Christine was going to act like a pup, then he’ll play this game and then punish her. “Females,” He asked the girls in the room. “Where did Christine go and where are the other females, especially the one hurt.” He demanded them. The female called Laurie leaned her neck back to look at him. She looked <em>pauking</em> ridiculous. “Alice and Christine took them to fix Katie’s hand. I don’t know where though.” The male nodded at her and returned to the other males. He was fuming. He needed to find the females. He had a feeling that Christine took the females to use them as a distraction from him finding her. It would buy her time.</p><p> </p><p>             Before Vor’metka could say anything, Dachande beat him to the punch. “It looks like your mate is incredibly intoxicated and has challenged you,” the short male clicked in amusement. Vor’metka glared at him. Before he could say anything, the male spoke again. “I can tell you crave to find her. She took the other females to put an obstacle in your way. I feel as though I speak for most of us in saying that we would love to help you, potentially <em>hunt </em>these other females.” Vor’metka could tell what the male was insinuating. Before he could reply, Bhu’ja snarled at the short male. “You will not claim any of the females,” he snarled. Dachande laughed, “I know how much you prize your female. Vor’metka, let the males hunt early. You can focus on finding your female.”</p><p> </p><p>            He thought for a minute. It wasn’t a bad idea. “Well what of the female whose mate died?” Vor’metka narrowed his eyes at Dachande. “Actually, Honorable Elder Vor’metka,” Bakuub spoke up. “I have been granted the title of elite today. The female wanted to mate with me last night and I would not let her. I would not tarnish my honor by claiming a female who was not mine to claim. She became very angry with me. I have sired enough pups, not as many as my sire, but still enough. She told me that she will refuse any other male. I do not wish for Honorable Elder Dachande to claim her. I wanted to ask you if I could.”</p><p> </p><p>            Vor’metka listened to every word spoken. “If you are correct in that she will only accept you, then that is fine.” He nodded. He sent a message to the two other yautja guards, summoning them to guard the door to the other 8 females until a technician could arrive to fix it. He had already wrote a request to have it fixed. He composed one last message to Alice. He had a feeling the female still had her console and he knew she would be with Christine.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Katie pulled her hand out of a fancy cylindrical machine in the medical bay of the ship. She stared at it in awe. Holy shit, it was basically fixed except there was an angry scar where the bolt was. The machine had even healed her broken bones. Christine and Alice had brought her, Ira, Shawnee and Erica to the medical bay. Shawnee, Christine and Katie were all getting treated for their injuries. “I am so, so, so sorry Katie!” Erica exclaimed. She looked like she was about to cry. “You’re fine. I was literally yelling at you to do it.” Katie laughed. A yautja had examined Christine and Shawnee for any severe injuries. They were fine.</p><p> </p><p>            They walked out of medical bay while Alice was checking her wrist console. “Oh shit, Christine.” Christine turned back, one of the bottles in her hand. She took a swig of it, “What?” she asked after wiping her mouth. “Vor’metka sent me a message. It’s not good.” Alice stated. “Ha. What’s it say?” The four other women began to follow Alice and Christine, not knowing where they were going. “He said “Alice, tell Christine that I will play her game. However, because of her frivolous game and insulting actions, the females she has taken to act as decoys will be hunted. they all have an hour to prepare. I will not be merciful to her.””</p><p> </p><p>            Christine choked on her own spit. “Fuck!” She yelled out. Alice let out a small chuckle, “Well, it looks like you’re gonna get it tonight.” “Hold on, so now, the four of us are gonna be “hunted” which is basically a round about way of saying that we’re gonna get chased down and fucked?” Shawnee asked, slurred and incredulously. “Yeah. I didn’t think he’d actually speed that up.” Christine let out a frustrated groan. There was a silence between all of the women.</p><p> </p><p>            “Honestly, not that mad about it.” Shawnee garbled out before taking the bottle from Christine and taking a swig. Katie was feeling uncertain. There was no way Bhu’ja would probably be the one to hunt her since she shot him. Ira had also let it slip to her that she tried to fuck Bakuub and he turned her down. Alice kept leading them down the hall until they reached double doors to the left of them. “Really?” Katie asked surprised. “Yeah, I mean most guys don’t take the time to learn so much about me personally,” Shawnee answered.</p><p> </p><p>            They walked up to two double doors on their left. “So, Christine needs to get her armor so she can properly hide from Vor’metka,” Alice began explaining. She was typing something in on her wrist console and then put it up against the control panel that was right next to the door. The doors opened.</p><p> </p><p>            As they stepped inside, Katie awed at the sight in front of her. It appeared to be a mini forest/jungle setting. “This is used to help the unblooded get used to different types of terrain while hunting. Yautja Prime is primarily desert and hot. This way, we can let prey loose in here and the unblooded can practice.” Alice explained. “I’m going to suggest that you all run and hide. Maybe attempt to set up traps. You have an hour so I would hurry. Originally, you all would have had like 12 hours. Good thing is, is that they won’t know where you all are at first.” “If we think we might have better chance of evading outside of this, can we leave?” Erica asked. Alice nodded. “Although, I would advise against it. Other males could try to take you as their own. Try to fight back, it makes it more interesting.” With that, Alice nodded to the four women, gave them Christine’s bottle of alcohol, “For your confidence,” she winked and then proceeded to leave with the short haired woman.</p><p> </p><p>            The four women were left alone. “So, I think it’s best to split up. That way, if one of them finds us, then it’s less likely they’ll find the right one.” Shawnee explained. The others nodded. “How about a drink first? Ya know, for confidence and to say one last goodbye to our alien virginity?” Ira suggested. The rest of the girls nodded. They each went around twice, having a drink from the bottle. “Good luck.” Erica called out as she turned around and headed into the mini jungle. Shawnee went in an adjacent direction as Erica. Ira and Katie were left.</p><p> </p><p>            “I don’t know who is even gonna hunt me. Maybe a random Yautja.” Ira declared sadly. Katie looked at her. The woman’s expression was full of sorrow. Katie reached over and gave her a hug. “It’ll be okay. Just see it as a one night stand or may be some guy that might have a nice dick. Besides, I’m not really sure either who is hunting me. I shot Bhu’ja so I don’t think he will be.” Katie expressed. Ira nodded. The two of them both took one more drink. They were super drunk already. Ira turned and went to the right of the entrance. Katie decided to follow the wall. She had a plan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yautja Translation</p><p>Pauk - fuck</p><p>Kehrite - dojo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A warning to some of my readers... THERE'S SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER.</p><p>Yes, I've been incredibly excited to write this chapter. It's one that I've looked forward to like this whole story. Also, I edited maybe the beginning of the chapter. I really do need to get better at just editing before posting but I do get super lazy sometimes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katie walked for a total of 5 minutes up against the wall on her left until she decided to stop. Her plan was to stay close to the door so that she could possibly out run and escape to an elevator whoever was going to find her. She had debated on telling the other women about trying to go find the docks to try to find a ship. However, she decided against it because none of them really knew the language nor how to fly the ship. Her most practical plan was to gain the trust of a Yautja and eventually be taught how to fly a ship, preferably before her ovaries decided to propagate with alien sperm.</p><p> </p><p>            She surveyed the area. This mini jungle/forest was incredibly massive for it to be inside of a ship. It was interesting because they must have set in some terrain controlling systems inside. Dark clouds covered the ceiling and a light fog encompassed the whole room. It felt humid, as if it had just rained. Katie couldn’t even see the top of many of the trees. Luckily though, the ground was not too muddy. There were bushes of all sorts of kinds around her, some even the color purple which baffled her in a way.</p><p> </p><p>She found a hollowed out log just big enough for her to squeeze in. If she could hide her heat signature then she could potentially hide successfully for a while. She gathered some branches and leaves, and hid one opening of the log. Luckily, the log was about 8 feet long so she had enough hiding room inside of it. She just didn’t want to take any chances of being seen from a specific angle if she didn’t cover it. She grabbed more branches, leaves and this time vines and set them next to the uncovered opening of the log. She got down on the ground, belly down, and shimmied her way backwards into the log. Next, as best as she could, she tried to cover the hole that would be utilized as her escape route if she was found.</p><p> </p><p>            Katie huffed at her situation. She wished she brought her crossbow with her. She didn’t like this feeling of being the prey, of potentially being found. Luckily, she knew that the outcome meant she was going to be fucked and not murdered. She laid her forehead against the floor of the log. All she could do was wait. She supposed she should have prepared better, but she was pretty drunk and definitely not thinking straight regarding preparations.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            It was 1 minute before they were allowed to go hunt down the females. Bhu’ja had returned his skull to his trophy room. He donned his net and made sure that his cloaking program was working. He also grabbed his mask to help him find Katie. He wasn’t sure where to look first. They had all agreed to start at the lobby. Since they were on the clanship, most of them had forgone any weapons, except Vor’metka who had a net gun. However, Bhu’ja decided to take some rope, just in case. The door to the 8 other females had been repaired in the hour long wait and was currently locked. Once the females had been claimed, they would be moved to their mates’ rooms. Bhu’ja planned on sending for Katie’s possessions later.</p><p> </p><p>            The alarm blared on Vor’metka’s wrist console. That signaled them to find their females. It had just turned to the night cycle. Many of the Yautjas were still out and about but soon many would retire or go have drinks. The other males left to go find their females. Bhu’ja took a left out of the lobby. There has to be a clue somewhere that could help him figure out where the females had gone. Suddenly, he got an idea. Vor’metka had stated earlier that one of the females left behind told him that Christine had taken Katie to fix her hand. His best place to start would be at the medical bay and any place near it.</p><p> </p><p>            It took him about 20 minutes to reach the medical bay. He approached one of the healers that appeared to be not as busy as the rest. “Healer, I am looking for an Ooman female. She had an injury to her hand.” The healer clicked in acknowledgement. “I saw several Ooman females earlier. They left quite some time ago.” “Did you happen to see which direction they went?” The healer nodded and pointed to the right of the door. Bhu’ja nodded and headed out of the door once more.</p><p> </p><p>            He began to walk down the hall, somewhat in a hurry but also very vigilant of what was around him. Close to the medical bay were <em>kehrites,</em> the ones where the unblooded were trained. He entered them and checked each room quickly, searching any spaces or containers that they could be hiding in. He didn’t find his female, nor anyone else’s female. It took him about 10 minutes to check all of the <em>kehrite</em>s.</p><p> </p><p>He stepped back into the hall and noticed something interesting. It was after hours for the unblooded to use the jungle terrain room. And yet, the door control panel was lit up as if it was in use. He walked over to the door and noticed that it opened for him. He checked the panel, which was designed to tell anyone if there was currently anyone or prey inside. It indicated that someone was inside. It never displayed how many individuals were inside, but it would at least let others know that it was in use.</p><p> </p><p>Bhu’ja took a step inside and immediately he took a deep breath. Now this was better, this made it more like a hunt. Even though the space was smaller than it would be on planet side, it was better than walking through each hall and room trying to find the females like that. His loins began to stir at the thought of what was to come. He still vividly remembers what she smelled like when she peaked on his face. He felt his cock twitch in his sheath. He knew he had wronged the female, and she lashed out at him in response. He hoped her anger at him would fuel her actions and make it harder on him.</p><p> </p><p>He jumped to the closest tree branch and began to climb up the trees. He wanted to get a good view of the area. Long ago, scientists had found a way to allow the yautja to see what their prey might see by changing how the brain perceives the information that the eyes signal. When they begin their training, each yautja is given an implant that allows them to switch between the different visual spectrums at a touch of a finger to a receptor that was hidden beneath their dreadlocks. Bhu’ja was currently using the visual spectrum that Oomans used. He started using it after he had met Katie, specifically when she stated in their chess game that a certain color goes first. He tapped the receptor and cycled through the visual spectrums until he came upon his own species. Perfect, now he was able to see the heat signatures of everything below him.</p><p> </p><p>He jumped from tree to tree, moving towards the center of the room. Suddenly, he saw movement below. He moved dropped down to several tree branches below until he could make out that it was not his Katie. However, he did recognize it as one of the Ooman females, doing a poor job of hiding beneath the trees. He had checked the center of the room and moved towards the edge of the walls. He was beginning to lose hope that Katie had left the room, even though he was able to find another female after the first one. He stopped on top of one branch and looked at the floor of the room. He was about to jump to the next one when he perceived the tiniest movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned and zoomed in with his mask. Very faintly, and hidden behind the colder leaves and branches, a faint heat signature registered inside of a log.</p><p> </p><p>Katie had laid there for a long time. She was very uncomfortable at this point. Every now and then she would try to adjust her arms to a more comfortable position than one where they were right up against her chest. She would toss and turn in the log, wiggle her toes, just in general fidget. Suddenly, she felt the undeniable feeling of being watched. She stopped moving entirely. Her heart began to race. After a minute, she got in to position to try to shimmy out of the log as quick as possible if need be.</p><p> </p><p>Bhu’ja watched the heat signature freeze and then slowly shift. A female was in there, he was sure of it. Before he jumped down though to investigate, he heard a rustle close by. He turned towards the rustle and decided to investigate it. When he jumped to another tree, he heard a rustle behind him. He realized that the first one was one of the females he had found earlier. He quickly turned back to his other branch and saw a heat signature running in the opposite direction of him. His excitement began to peak as he jumped down and chased after the heat signature.</p><p> </p><p>The moment Katie heard what she thought was a twig snapping, she scrambled out of her log and took off straight to the door. It was a good thing that she was good with her directions when she had a specific place in mind. Her adrenaline was rushing through her blood, causing her to run as fast as she could to the door. Suddenly, she felt very sober. Perhaps sitting in the log with no more alcohol to drink helped her process some of it and sober her up. She didn’t dare look back. She prayed that she wouldn’t stumble or drunkenly fall. She made it to the door and kept running out of it. She would feel more comfortable when she got into an elevator. She took a sharp right. Suddenly, she knew 100% she was a target when she heard the door briefly swish close behind her and then swish open. Whoever it was, was hot on her trail.</p><p> </p><p>As Bhu’ja got closer to the heat signature running away, he immediately could tell it was Katie. His excitement rose and raced to her. She was <em>dhi'rauta</em> with her hiding place. She entered the door and he followed closely after her. He took a split second to look to his left to make sure she did not run that way. He immediately ran to the right and followed after her.</p><p> </p><p>Most of the doors would not open for her when she ran past them. Suddenly, one opened and she stumbled as she took a sharp left inside, narrowly avoiding the male chasing her. It appeared to be a room to study in. She ran to the other side, a table now in the middle between her and her predator. She turned around and immediately recognized him based off of the coloring of his body and the scar that was developing on his uncovered portion of his chest. The male was across the table now, waiting to predict her movements. She was trapped now. Completely cornered. A part of her was relieved that it was him hunting her. However, she let her anger at him surface instead. “You! Go away!” She commanded him.</p><p> </p><p>Bhu’ja stood across the table, he had cornered her. His prize was close to claiming. He felt his cock begin to harden and slide out of his sheath. His blood was pumping from the chase. He took off his mask. He wanted to smell her scent and breath it in. It would excite him further. “<em>H’ko</em>. We need to talk.” He stated. He knew he needed to let her know that he was no longer going to allow his pride to stop him from having her.</p><p> </p><p>Katie snarled at his blatant refusal (Although, on the inside, she was happy he refused). She grabbed the <strike>surprisingly heavy </strike>closest to her and threw it at him. He grabbed it and threw it to the side. Katie could see his eyes constrict and thank god she predicted his movement. He leapt over the table to try to grab her. Luckily as he leapt, she ducked and crawled under and took off through the door. She heard him let out a roar and immediately knew he was coming after her.</p><p> </p><p>Bhu’ja chased after her once again, flipping the table out of his way. He followed her scent down the empty hallway and suddenly, his opportunity was granted to him as she tripped and fell. Katie knew she was fucked the moment she tripped. She was pissed at herself cause she had a feeling she tripped cause the alcohol was catching up with her again. She tried to quickly stand up run away but he was too quick. He flipped her over roughly onto her back. He slotted his hips between her legs and held her hands above her head with one hand. The other hand held himself up to keep him from crushing her. She had to blink several times because he did it so fast that her drunk mind couldn’t keep up.</p><p> </p><p>Katie began to struggle against him. He barely moved but she could tell it excited him. “Get the fuck off of me!” She yelled at him. “<em>H’ko</em>,” he replied. He straightened up slightly, balancing on his knees as he removed his codpiece and armored loincloth with his hand that was holding himself off of her. Once he removed those pieces, he was left in his leather loincloth. She wiggled and tried to get away but he kept her held still.</p><p> </p><p>Her anger bloomed even more as kept repeating in her head, “get away. He’s embarrassed of you, Get away.” She had closed her eyes as she thrashed to try to get away. She opened them to stare into his eyes as she decided to take a new approach, “You’re embarrassed of me! You are more worried about your reputation than me so get the fuck off before someone sees you <em>sullying</em> yourself with a human!” She yelled at him. Suddenly, he hooked his free arm under her left leg and lift it while also spreading it more. She felt him lower his hips and felt his clothed erection right up against her covered pussy. She gasped as she felt him rock his hips into her.</p><p> </p><p>The first thought to pop into her mind as she felt him begin his torturous grinding against her was “big!” Suddenly, she heard him purr and she started to feel her anger simmer down. “<em>H’ko</em>, Katie.” He said. She already was wet before when she realized it was him chasing her, although she would never admit it. Now, she was becoming drenched. He took a deep breath in and Katie swore his purr was a decibel lower.</p><p> </p><p>“I have wronged you,” His erection ground into her. Each grind made her gasp. “I disrespected you by attempting to hide you,” another grind. “What you did,” grind. Katie saw his eyes dilate and they stared into hers. “was something a Yautja female would do.” Especially hard grind. “If I had let my pride win,” grind. “I would not be here, about to mount you in the middle of a public hall where anyone could come by and watch,” He ducked his head into her neck.</p><p> </p><p>Her face exploded with redness. She felt his mandibles and face rub up against her neck, his tongue sliding up against a sensitive part of her neck. Everything he was doing, was making her even more wet and slowly expelling her anger at him. His purring was really beginning to calm her down. She would be embarrassed if anyone caught them. He really was going from 0% not wanting to be seen with her to who gives a fuck if someone sees me fucking her. “Fine, are we going to go back to your room?” She sighed. Suddenly, she felt his hand unhook her leg. She saw the rope and gasped. “What are you doing?!” She asked. His purring suddenly got louder. “<em>H’ko</em>,” he simply replied. He quickly tied her hands and she began to struggle again.  He pulled a magnetic looking rod thing and placed it between her arms, above her head.</p><p> </p><p>“What is that?!” She asked incredulously. Bhu’ja lifted up off of her and sat back on his knees, between her thighs. He shrugged. “Beacon for ship but it is not on and I am using it for other purposes.” She looked up at it. Basically, he wanted her to keep her arms above her head while he did what ever he was about to do. Both of his hands clasped her hips. He rubbed the pads of his fingers against her stomach and sides before slowly rubbing up to her chest and back down.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Pyode,” </em>He stated. “Yautja females are not this <em>pyode. </em>That mating is rough and one must be quick before the female throws you out. I am going to take my time with you,” he declared. His fingers and claws slipped underneath the waist band of the loincloth short combination that she was wearing. He pulled it down and off of her legs, manipulating her legs to get the fabric off. Katie’s face was completely red, “Wait! But anyone could see!” She pointed out. Bhu’ja spread her legs and moved his body so that his face was only inches away from her heat. He took a deep breath in. “I don’t care,” he stated on his exhale. “Let them see.” He stated before sliding his tongue up from her hole all the way to her clit.</p><p> </p><p>Katie let out a gasp. She began to wiggle her arms when she felt his thin, wet tongue slide on her pussy. She felt him lick her again and then again, each time getting faster. She let out a moan as he started to poke and prod at her clit. He held her hips down as she tried to buck into his face. He stuck his tongue deep within her and started moving it around. “Oh fuck!” She cried out. He swirled his tongue around her entrance and then stuck it back deep within until he hit her g-stop with his tongue. “FUCK!” She yelled out. Her climax was building.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, she felt his tongue and mouth retreat from her center. She let out a groan of frustration until she felt his finger begin to poke at her entrance. She tried to angle her hips for him to put it in. He chuckled, “Eager.” He slowly pushed one finger in and she gasped out. His finger was bigger than hers and it had been awhile since anything had been inside of her. He slowly moved it, careful of his claw that was now inside of her. “You are so tight,” he observed. He was slowly picking up speed, moving his finger in and out of her. “You will need to stretch to fit me,” He stated.</p><p> </p><p>His finger moved in and out, faster each time. Her pussy was releasing juices, helping with the stretch and encouraging him to go faster. “Fuck, fuck!” Katie groaned out. She was so close and on just one fucking finger too. He curled his finger up and she felt his claw lightly brush against her G-spot, and then again and again. “AH! OH FUCK!” She cried out as she tightened around his finger. Her juices leaked out on his hand. He kept moving his finger and wiggling his claw through her orgasm. Once she came down from her high, he pulled it out and began to lick the juices. Katie’s face turned red from his blatant display. It looked as though he was enjoying the most delicious tasting treat on his hand.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes moved to meet hers and she could tell that he had a smug look on his face. Before she could say anything to him, he was pushing two fingers inside of her. She gasped out again and he started a faster pace than what he did before. He really was not going to give her a break. In and Out. In and Out. “Oh shit shit!” She cried out. “Ahhhhhh!” She moaned. At one point he began to wiggle his two claws against her G-spot again. “eeeEeEEEE!” She gasped out to the rhythm of his claws against her. Her second orgasm was building. She wiggled her hands and arms, trying to somehow stop the wonderful sensation. She felt a third finger poke at her entrance. “Relax,” he commanded her. “You will need to take three of my fingers before I take you.” Katie whined pathetically. Instead of trying to stop the sensation now, she began to rock her hips back and forth to the rhythm of his fingers, trying to coax the third one in.</p><p> </p><p>The third finger slid in. “Ohhhhhhhhh,” She groaned out as she grinded her hips against his finger. “Good girl,” he growled out. He moved his fingers even faster, alternating between his in and out motion and suddenly lightly touching her G-spot with his claws. “Fuck! I’m gonna cum again.” She stated. In response, he moved his fingers faster and leaned his head down to lap at her clit. “FUCK!” She screamed out again. Her inner walls rhythmically spasmed on his fingers. He kept moving them during her orgasm and licking at her clit, forcing her to ride it out as long as possible.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled his fingers out of her once her second orgasm finished. Her half lidded eyes stared up at him, she was panting hard. His eyes had a predatory glimpse to them. He removed his loincloth and she looked down at his cock. It was bigger than any cock she had seen before. He was thick all over and pretty long. It was a lighter swamp color. There were ridges on the other side of it from his tapered head all the way to what looked like a knot at the end. His cock was weeping a light fluorescent green fluid. He gripped his dick and pumped it several times until he rested it against her pussy.</p><p> </p><p>He slowly grinded the length of it against her hole and her swollen clit. She whined at the feeling. “My mate, you are so much smaller than me.” He stated. He continued his slow grinding as he turned his gaze to her eyes. His eyes stared down at her, a challenge was sparkling within them. “My mate, do you feel what you do to me?” He asked. Katie whined in response and nodded, she struggled against the rope. She grinded back against his cock, trying to coax it into her. “You’re eager.” He chuckled. “Beg me for your pleasure,” He challenged it.</p><p> </p><p>Katie’s eyes went wide and her face flushed once again. Her mouth fell slightly open, trying to decide if she really was about to beg him for his cock. She’s never felt this horny before and she knew she wanted it badly. She swallowed. Fuck her pride. “Bhu’ja,” she gasped out, her eyes half lidded again. “Please put it in,” she whined. “You’re teasing me. I want you to fuck me.” Bhu’ja tilted his head at her, “I don’t think that’s good enough.” He gripped his cock and lightly hit her pussy with his length. Katie groaned and twisted her body, “Fuck! Please, please, please fuck me! Fucking wreck me, please!” She yelled out to him. Suddenly, she felt his tapered head against her entrance.</p><p> </p><p>Bhu’ja slowly slid his cock in. He got 2 inches in before he gripped both of her hips and pulled out slightly before lightly thrusting back in. “<em>Pauk</em>!” He growled out. His head dipped back, thrusting small thrusts inside of her to get her to open up and spread for his dick. She was tight, even tighter than yautja females. He started to speed up his small thrusts until he was half way in. Katie let out a shuddering sigh. “You’re so fucking big.” She whined. Bhu’ja lifted his head back straight to stare down at her. Suddenly, he wanted to bury himself inside of her. The sight of her tied up, hands above her head, pussy clamping down on his dick was intoxicating. He growled and shoved the rest of his dick in roughly, up to his knot.</p><p> </p><p>Katie let out a yelp. Fuck! Too much too soon! She heard him let out a deep guttural groan. “Bhu’ja,” she panted out. “Please touch me,” she whined out to him again. Bhu’ja’s eyes dilated at her request. He had a feeling he knew where she wanted him to touch her. One of his hands holding her hips moved to rest upon her hypogastrium. His thumb came down and began to lightly brush against her clit. “Ah! More, please!” she bit her lower lip and closed her eyes, moving her hips towards his thumb and grinding his dick within her. He pressed down harder and began to move fast. Her pussy clamped down on him and more liquid coated his dick and her insides. He pulled his dick out and slammed it back in. “Fuck!” She screamed out when he bottomed out again. Bhu’ja felt as though his sanity was drifting away from him. Once he was confident that she was even more wet, he pulled his thumb away, gripped her hips once again and began to pound into her.</p><p> </p><p>Katie moaned and let out tiny screams with each thrust. The ridges of his dick were rubbing up against her walls in the best of ways. Already, she could tell this was the best sex she had ever had in her life. Her hands clasped together and she dug her nails into her skin. Each push brought her closer to her climax. “Fuck! FUCK YOU’RE BIG!” She screamed. Bhu’ja kept fucking her on his dick. Her cries of pleasure and the feeling of her velvet pussy was the most exhilarating sensation. He was growling loud. Each pounding he gave to her pussy made her voice her pleasure which spurred him on.</p><p> </p><p>“Elder Bhu’ja?!” A surprised and almost horrified voice came from behind him. Katie let out a yelp of surprise. Instead of stopping, Bhu’ja kept pulling her back and forth on his dick. He turned his head to the side. Of course, the one yautja to catch him in his pleasure would be one of his former students. This particular yautja was known for having a loose tongue. “What?!” He shouted at the male. The male looked at Katie. His eyes for a second displayed a hunger that made Bhu’ja angry. “I thought you hated Oomans,” The other yautja said hesitantly. It looked as though he was about to run for the hills. Katie felt mortified now that someone was now watching her but it also made her even more wet.</p><p> </p><p>Bhu’ja snarled at his former student. He was close to his peak before his student caught him. It only served to stop it in it’s course, not dampen it. He felt his female release more liquid. He began to move Katie faster to meet his thrusts. “Pup, you better leave before I rip your spine out. Don’t you EVER think about looking at my mate again,” He threatened the young male. The male quickly walked off. He knew that if he tried to interfere that he would more than likely get killed.</p><p> </p><p>Bhu’ja turned back towards Katie and leaned down, his forearms on either side of her head. He kept his current pace of thrusting into her. “My mate, do you like that he saw me use you for my pleasure?” He asked her lowly. Katie bit her lip, she didn’t want to answer. Her noises were muffled as she tried to refuse to answer his question. Suddenly he stopped his hips, bottomed out inside of her. She let out a cry of shock and frustration. His hand came up to her hair and gripped it. “Answer me,” he commanded her. She let out a groan of frustration, Her legs came up to wrap around his waist as best as possible. She quickly nodded her head.</p><p> </p><p>The elder started his pace back up again. “Say it,” He commanded her. Katie let out a gasp. “Fuck! Yes! I liked you putting him in his place while you fucked me,” she whined. Bhu’ja’s purr started back up again. His hips began to push harder against hers, he began to pant. “I’m going to cum,” She whispered between her cries of pleasure. Bhu’ja growled at her, “Will you take my knot?” He lowly asked her. “MmmmmmmmMM!” She tried to hide a moan of excitement. “Answer!” He commanded, his hips not stopping for a second. Katie didn’t even realize it but a tear slipped from her eye as she nodded her head vigorously, “Y-yes! Y-yes! Please! Give it to me!” She begged him, her legs trying to lock even more.</p><p> </p><p>Bhu’ja snarled and his thrust got even harder. “Yes! Yes!” She cried out with each thrust. She could feel him trying to push his knot inside. Suddenly, she felt a release and an enormous amount of pleasure overtake her senses. “Bhu’ja! Bhu’ja!” She screamed out. She leaked out copious amounts of fluid. It was enough to help lubricate his knot. He pushed one last time and slipped it in.</p><p> </p><p>Bhu’ja lifted his head away from hers as he roared his pleasure. Katie let out another scream, the stretch of his knot forced her into one last orgasm. She squeezed on his dick and his knot. She began to feel a large stretch, borderline on painful. “Fuck! Fuck! FUCK you feel good!” She cried out. Warm liquid squirted in strands from his dick. He humped her slightly through each squirt and strand. She moaned with each small movement he made. She felt full and completely satiated. She opened her eyes to stare up at the male towering above her. He was panting heavily along with her. She began to feel a fondness blossom in her chest that she hadn’t felt for anyone in a long time. He humped her twice more, his knot still stuck inside of her. “Bhu’ja,” she softly called to him. He looked down at her, “<em>Sei-i?</em>” he replied. “Take me back home.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yautja translation</p><p>Ooman - human</p><p>Kehrites - dojos</p><p>dhi'rauta - cunning</p><p>H'ko - no</p><p>Pyode - soft</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>